Tainted Love (sequel to Feels like the first time)
by cuticlecareenetwork
Summary: Beca was really happy - she was good at her job as an agent & she was finally with Jesse. True there were little niggles like Jesse didn't know what she really do for a living & she was hunting her dad's killer. Jesse could not be happier - they were engaged and together. True, there is this one thing about him that Beca did not know about. Rated T for language, M chaps marked.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

* * *

"What have they done to you?" she whispered.

"Beca..." he said, confusedly.

"I'm here now," she said, trying to keep her tears at bay. Now was not the time for this.

"You are here..." he whispered. Then panic set in his eyes and he tried speaking again, his throat dry. "No.. you shouldn't be here. It's a trap. Run, Beca."

"I've come to get you. I won't leave you here."

"No..."

Quickly, she freed his hands and feet from the shackles that kept him chained to the wall. He felt thin, wasted almost. His torso marked with red whipping marks that made Beca sucked her breath. She ran her hands gently over the marks and he gasped in pain. Wherever you are, Camilla, I will hunt you down - she vowed.

Now was not the time but she let his blonde head, hair matted with blood and sweat, rest momentarily on her shoulder, her arms around him. His breath came out in hard, painful rasps and she had to keep her tears at bay. She had never ever seen her rock so down and so helpless like this. Luke had always been in control, had always been the one protecting her. Seeing him like this was tearing at her.

She heard the footsteps approaching them too late. She could not reach her gun in time. She could only reach her knife.

She turned her head towards the sound of the footsteps.

"Jesse.." she said his name in a quiet sigh, full of regret.

He was standing over them, gun in hand, his face cold and expressionless. Whatever hurt, whatever betrayal he felt; none was seen. He just raised his gun and fired two shots.

* * *

**_Five years earlier_**

Jesse hiked his backpack onto his back and walked slowly out of the building. He left with a smile but that smile slipped off his face as soon as he hit the pavement and walked away. Yet another fruitless interview. The producer did not sound remotely interested as he showed samples of the scores he had in mind. He was normally a cheerful, positive sort of person but this… this really brought him down. This horrible interview and the rejection letter he got this morning, another to the growing pile. It wore him down. He knew he's good at what he do. If only he could catch a break.

He knew it would be difficult but this was what he wanted to do for the longest time. He could not remember a time when he was not obsessed with music and movies. The long hours spent getting caught up in a particular movie score, the way he felt as the music enveloped and transported him. The hours he spent learning and honing his craft, his piano lessons, his constant writing and re-writing scores. All to come to this point, yet it was still so elusive.

He wanted to head back to the apartment he shared with Stephanie but he knew what would be waiting for him. Stephanie would ask whether he got the job and they will fight. Frankly after the day he had, he just wanted her to hug him and tell him it would be alright. That things will work out fine. They had moved to New York after graduation from Barden University a year back. He did not mind the crummy apartment, in the less than salubrious part of the neighbourhood, with its bare furnishing and sirens going off at night outside. It was fine. He could cope with that. He got his girl and he got his music and it felt romantic but of course, Stephanie had other ideas.

His phone rang. He checked the caller ID and did not want to pick up the call. It rang again and with a sigh, he sat down on a bench and answered the call.

"Hey babe," he said softly.

"Jesse baby, are you coming home soon?" Stephanie's saccharine sweet voice filled his ear.

"Yeah. On my way. Do you want me to pick up something to eat?"

"Hurry back. I got something to show you."

"Yeah? What is it?" Jesse was almost hopeful. She sounded cheerful, sweet even and it had been some time.

"I did a bit of shopping and got a new dress."

Jesse rubbed his face at that. They were on a tight budget most of the time and knowing Stephanie's expensive taste, that dress would definitely not come out of Kmart.

"That's nice, babe. I'm sure you will look beautiful."

"Yes, my sorority sisters are having drinkies next weekend and I got to have a new dress. Can I get shoes as well tomorrow? There's a pair at Bloomingdales which would match the dress perfectly. And I need money for the drinkies."

"Babe," Jesse started. "You know I would like nothing better than buy you anything you want but maybe we could skip the shoes this time?"

There was an icy silence on the other end. Stephanie hissed quietly, "I really hate living like this."

"Honey, please don't start."

"I really hate living like a pauper, Jesse."

"We are not living like paupers. Don't be over-dramatic, Steph. We've got a roof over our heads, food and we've got each other."

"So can I get the shoes?"

Jesse sighed. He did not want to fight now. Not on this cold bench after a bad day.

"Fine. Take it out of the rent money. I'll do a couple of extra shifts at the bar."

"Umm… actually I sort of dipped into that already, baby. For the dress."

Jesse tried to keep his temper down. "How much?" he asked, trying to keep his voice even. When she told him, he blew his top. "Steph! That is a lot of money. I'm not sure we can make rent this month. Even with me working extra shifts."

Stephanie was yelling at him now. "I am not returning the dress! What will my sisters say if I turn up wearing last season's clothes? Honestly Jesse! If you can't provide for me, why am I even staying with you?"

"Don't say that, honey," Jesse pleaded. "It's going to be alright. We'll work something out."

"So did the interview went OK? Are they going to offer you the contract? That would be something to tell the girls next weekend."

Jesse was silent.

"You fucked up the interview, didn't you?" Stephanie spat out. When Jesse didn't answer, she yelled some more. "Jesus, Jesse! Can't you do anything right? I thought I got a catch with Captain of the Treblemakers but you are just a big loser."

"That was college, Steph. This is real life now," Jesse said hotly.

"Whatever. I thought by now I could tell the girls I'm with a hot shot music composer instead of a loser working at a bar!"

Jesse shut his eyes . Her words cut deep into him.

"Just don't come home tonight. I really can't stand looking at you!"

She slammed the phone down. Jesse wanted to yell in frustration. His day just got worse. So much for some loving and a cuddle. He knew this was going to happen. He sighed and got off the bench. There was only one place he wanted go now.

* * *

"Mom?" Jesse called out as he entered his childhood home. He just enough money for the train and cab fare. He really shouldn't have. That money could go to groceries or Stephanie's fucking shoes but he could not care less now. He just needed to be somewhere he was unconditionally loved.

"In here!" Martha Swanson shouted from the kitchen. Jesse came into the kitchen. When Martha took one look at him, she just came over and hugged him. They stayed like that for a minute – Jesse just hugging his mom. She was one of the strongest woman he knew and he just needed that strength.

"You hungry? I cooked your favourite," Martha said when he broke the hug. He just nodded and sat on the kitchen table while she bustled about, getting a plate ready for him.

She went about tidying up the kitchen as he ate but she was surreptitiously looking at him. He was thinner than usual and even more worrying, not his usual happy self. There were only very, very few occasions when he was like this and Martha could count them on one hand. She knew every one of those occasions. Spring break freshman year was one and when he broke up with Beca, a couple of years back.

She knew he was having a hard time finding his way in the world. That's life though. It wears you down – thought Martha but what she was worried about was how often this was happening to him in the last few months. How often he came home, noticeably without Stephanie. He hardly spoke about her as well, which was always a bad sign.

"Do you want seconds?" she asked.

"Yes, please," Jesse answered with a ghost of his usual grin and Martha topped up his plate generously. Nothing cheered him up like being with his mom and eating her awesome cooking.

* * *

Jesse sat on the family piano, tickling the ivories, feeling much better now after dinner and a mug of his mom's hot chocolate. I'm such a mommy's boy – he smiled, almost laughing out loud at his thought. He started playing snatches of songs that came to his head.

"Jesse, is that you?" Kate shouted, putting her head round the door to the living room. "Ughh.. yep, it's you. Only you can make so much noise like that."

"Hey Kate. Don't I get a hug?" Jesse called out. Kate just scowled at him but she came over and hugged him.

"Hey, how is the high school senior? " he asked Kate playfully.

"Oh you know. Awfully busy and popular," she said airily. "I've got to get ready for a date now."

"What? Who are you dating?," Jesse asked, suddenly going into big brother protective mode.

"Never you mind." She sassed back. "Mom and Dad are OK with him so you just chill."

"OK, I need to see him when he picks you up. He'd better come up to the house properly and not just lean on his horn," Jesse said seriously. "And he'd better bring you home on time. I'll be waiting up."

Kate narrowed her eyes and pointedly ignored Jesse's ranting and raving. "You are staying the night? Is Stephanie here as well?" she asked a little crossly. Martha shot her a warning look behind Jesse and Kate caught that.

Jesse stopped in mid rant. It took him a couple of seconds before he could continue. "Don't change the subject. We are talking about your date. How long have you've been seeing him? He'd better not bring you up to Lookout point. That's right, missy! I know what goes on at that place."

Kate just stared at her brother and then smugly asked, "How did you know what goes on at Lookout point?"

And with that, Jesse just shut up.

* * *

Jesse did wait up for his sister and he did not miss seeing Kate kissing her date on the front porch. Strangely enough, he did not feel like rushing out, guns blazing and giving that boy the third degree. It was quite a sweet kiss really, he thought. It reminded him of first loves, sweet chaste kisses, arms around the ones you adore. It reminded him of… He stilled his thoughts there and then and quietly went back to the piano bench. He heard Kate coming in and running up to her room.

He pressed the keys quietly, playing the chorus of the song he knew well with one hand.

_When you walk on by, will you call my name?_  
_When you walk on by, will you call my name?_

He smiled a little sadly.

* * *

Later, when he was lying in his bed, his mind strayed to where he consciously tried not to go. Maybe because he was tired and sad and feeling a little defeated but his mind wandered to their freshman year, the two years she was with him and their eventual break-up.

He remembered that feeling of shock and surprise when he heard her singing that song to him during the ICCAs finals. He was not expecting that, sitting at the auditorium right after his set, totally resigned to the feeling that he had lost her. That they were never meant to be together. He had wondered what she meant by singing it, that song that meant so much to him. And with that awesome mix with Bruno Mars. But when she looked at him, directly at him, smiling, he knew and he fell in love. Just when it was the bleakest, she came and saved him.

Then the two wonderful years they were together. It was bliss - it was like they are two halves who were now complete.

He still remember their break-up in the beginning of their final year. How different she was when she came back from her mom's after summer break. Till now he did not know what happened that summer. What made her changed so much, what made her walls came up stronger than before. He tried and tried. The Bellas tried. Even Benji tried. But it was to no avail. She transferred to another college and left. And Jesse half remembered just sitting in shock at their usual spot in the quad - too hurt to move, his heart in pieces and it took all of the Trebles to move him back to the Treble house.

He wondered what she was doing now. No one had heard from her. Not even the Bellas. He got up and searched through his drawers, finally finding his old Ipod. Her mixes were still there. She would know what he was feeling now, would understand how important his music is to him. He plugged his earphones in, laid back on his bed and let her music washed over him. He fell asleep, listening to her mixes and that night, he dreamt of Beca.


	2. Chapter 2

_Present day, New Year, Venice_

Jesse got dressed in the dark. It was approximately half an hour before dawn and he needed to get moving soon. He was slightly behind schedule but what a way to be delayed. It was hard to leave her; so warm and soft in bed, her head burrowed in his neck, her arm flung around him. He had tried to slip out of bed but she had, most adorably, grumbled in her sleep and tightened her hold. He felt the cold metal of the engagement ring against his bare skin and he had to smile and stayed for a while. It was not until her breathing was even that he slipped out of her embrace and got up.

He was careful and made sure the drapes were shut. Beca was a heavy sleeper but he did not want her waking up too soon. He made his way to the adjoining room and silently checked that he got everything he needed. Carlo had come up trumps and got him a serviceable gun – it was not his usual but it will do. He didn't want to risk any trouble packing his own weapons when travelling with her.

He went back to the bed. She was still fast asleep. He brushed a tendril of hair out of her face before leaning down to kiss her softly. She smiled in her sleep and his heart felt so full that he had to stay still for a minute. How did he get this lucky? To move from where he was five years ago to this? Five years ago, he was in his old bed, listening to her mixes, wondering where she was and now, he was holding her, warm in a divine bed in Venice and she said she would marry him. If there are such things as miracles, he believed in them now.

The last year and a half had been tumultuous. They had met again out of the blue and the mutual attraction was still strong. He realised that perhaps he never did stop loving her. He nearly lost her again after a stupid drunken mistake and the battle to win her back was not easy. She was worth it though. Every little bit. He had proposed last night, right after the New Year countdown, when the fireworks were lighting up the sky. It was unforgettable - the way she looked up at him, the soft sigh when she said yes. All those little details seared in his brain. He had to look away for a minute after she said yes; just to still his racing heart. They had returned to their hotel room and made love for hours before falling asleep in each other's arms, satiated and complete.

Jesse slipped out of their hotel room, walked down to the lobby and left the hotel. It was very cold in the light of dawn and he stuffed his hands into his jacket, walking fast. There were still hardcore new year's revellers on the street and he wove his way through the drunken groups. He had recce the route a few days ago and knew what he needed to do. It was almost automatic and he could let his mind wander.

* * *

_Five years ago, a bar in New York_

"Jesse."

"Yup."

"There's someone to see you. He's at the far end."

"OK. I'll just finish this."

Jesse stacked the last of the beer crates before wiping his hands and climbing up the stairs out of the basement storage room. It was hard work, working at the bar but he did enjoy it. And Carl, the manager, let him do a few sets a week, either on the piano or on his guitar when the crowd was a little mellow. It was not exactly Lincoln Centre but it still felt good when he heard the applause.

He wondered who was here to see him. Benji perhaps? He was not entirely ready when he saw who was at the end of the bar.

"Hey Bumper. How you doing, man?"

"Dude..." was all Bumper said. He looked meaningfully at his empty glass. Jesse had to smile. He was still the same.

"Another one? OK." He topped up Bumper's drink.

"So.. you are just in town?" he asked. Another punter caught his attention and he served another drink before coming back to Bumper.

"Yeah. Just around. Donald told me you are here so I thought I score a few free drinks."

Jesse laughed. "First one's on the house. The rest you have to pay. Donald told me you are doing good so cough up my tip as well."

"Donald talks too much," Bumper groused before tipping the drink into his mouth. He was still watching Jesse over the rim of his glass. "So… how long you've been in New York?"

"A year and a bit."

"You still with that blonde bitch? Wendy? Melanie?"

"Stephanie. Yep, we are engaged."

Bumper raised his eyebrow at that. Jesse just looked away. He didn't even bother to call Bumper out on calling his fiancée a bitch.

He had spent a couple of nights at his home before coming back to their apartment. She was still silent and bristly, not even acknowledging his presence. He hated it. He hated the fighting, he hated the silence and he hated himself more when he caved in and said they should go out and get her shoes. She had squealed, hugged and kissed him and that was what he needed at that time. His mom had slipped him an envelope to cover the rent, without him asking. Somehow she knew he was having a tough time. He absolutely refused to take it, leaving the envelope on the kitchen table. He had not figured his mom can be a little devious and actually planted another envelope in his backpack. He only found out on the train back to New York.

"Are you still trying to break in?"

Bumper's question jolted him out of his thoughts. Jesse just smiled, a little too brightly. "Yeah. I'm still at it. You know how tough it is."

"Yeah," Bumper replied. Something seemed to close in his eyes but Jesse could not be too sure.

"I heard you doing well, Bumper. That John Mayer thing years ago did give you a big break."

"It's OK. That was years ago. I got other things on the sideline."

Their attention was diverted by loud cursing and arguing at the other end of the bar. Two men were shouting and scuffling and things suddenly got out of hand. They were pushing and shoving now.

"Hang on. I got to break this up," Jesse said, quickly walking to the pair, putting himself in between the two. He quickly sized up the two and spoke calmly to the bigger man. "Hey, he's not worth it, dude. Let's take it easy."

The guy lowered his hands and turned away, ready to slink off and then Jesse heard a tinkle of glass being broken behind him. That stupid fuck - he thought as he turned around very slowly. The other guy was much drunker and was now waving a broken bottle unsteadily.

If Jesse had turned a few seconds slower, he would have been badly hurt. The drunk guy lunged forward at him and Jesse quickly stepped aside, catching the arm holding onto the broken bottle. He gripped the other arm tight and smashed the hand with the bottle repeatedly against the bar until he let go of the bottle. He then bodily carried the drunk guy out of the door. The drunk was still belligerent when Jesse released his hold on him outside and he had no choice but to punch him out cold. He then felt a little sorry and propped the guy against the wall outside, hoping he would sleep it off.

Jesse came back and it was back to normal at the bar. One of the other staff had swept up the broken glass so he was free to go back to Bumper.

"Sorry about that. It's not usually this rowdy," Jesse said. "You want a fresh one?" At Bumper's nod, he fixed another one for him.

"That was pretty impressive, bro," Bumper said. "That guy was bigger than you and they are pretty much deadweight when they are drunk."

Jesse just shrugged. "I work out."

Bumper was still staring at him and then he seemed to make up his mind. "You like working here?"

"It's alright," he replied. "It pays the bills, I get mornings free and Carl let me do a few sets."

Bumper looked at the tiny, almost non-existent stage with the battered piano. He turned back to Jesse. "Don't get sucked in, bro," he said quietly.

"Excuse me?" Jesse said, frowning now.

"I said don't get sucked in. You are better than this."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Jesse said gruffly, his face little cold.

"You do," Bumper said quietly. "At first, you think this is an in-between thing. Then you think it's not so bad. You started to doubt your talent, thinking maybe this is you at the top of you game. Before you know it, you are forty, fire in your belly gone and you still have to pull pints to pay the bills. You are better than this."

Jesse was silent.

"Tell me you are not knackered in the mornings to work on your music, especially after a night like this?" Bumper continued.

"Quit fucking with my mind, man."

Bumper was right. Some mornings he was just too tired, especially when he had to pull double shifts like this, like when he had to pay for those shoes. God, he never hated a pair of shoes so much. He was constantly tired and losing his edge. He was not as good as he was. He knew that and more frequently now, Jesse had to fight down that fear that he was losing his talent.

"How are you and Stephanie?" Bumper said suddenly.

"That's none of your business." Jesse was having a hard time staying civil.

"I know her type, Jesse. She has expensive taste."

"Is that your last drink? We are closing soon," Jesse said curtly.

Bumper laughed a little. "Don't bust my ass, Jesse. I don't mean to wind you up. I got a little business proposition to make."

Jesse was quiet, still guarded.

"It's nothing to do with the music. I'll throw that out before you get your hopes high," Bumper said. "I need some help with a project I have ongoing. After seeing that macho display just now, I think you'll be fine. The work is challenging at times and the pay is good."

Jesse just raised his eyebrow. "Is it legal?"

Bumper grimaced a little. "Fairly...ish"

"I don't think I'm cut out to be a drug pusher, Bumper. Or a man-whore."

Bumper threw his head back and laughed. He laughed hard, holding on to his sides. He slowly stopped laughing, still repeating 'man-whore' to himself a couple of times. He wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at a confused looking Jesse.

"Trust me, you are not fully qualified to man-whore level yet, Jesse," Bumper said."Listen, keep an open mind about it. Give me a call when you want to know more."

He slapped down two hundred dollar bills with his namecard before getting off the stool and leaving without waiting for his change. Jesse nearly threw the card away but at the last minute, he slipped it into his pocket.

He didn't intend to call Bumper and find out about his dodgy sounding project at all. But he had a particular bad day. Yet another rejection letter and a spectacular fight with Stephanie; this time with her stalking off and slamming the door after her. He just felt so exhausted. And defeated. And confused. And at the end of his tether.

He rang the number on the card. "Bumper? Yeah, it's Jesse. So..does the offer still stand?... OK, happy to talk. I'm free now... OK, I'll see you there."

Two hours later, he let himself back into his apartment. Stephanie was still out. He went to the tiny bathroom and washed his face in the even tinier sink, trying to calm down. What Bumper had told him was nothing short of explosive but he had given his word he'll do it.

His phone rang. It was an unfamiliar number.

"Jesse Swanson?"

"Yes?"

"It's Colin here. You came in for an interview the other day?"

"Oh hey Colin! I didn't expect you to call back.." Jesse said in surprise. He quickly added "...so soon." Nice save, Swanson. Don't want people to think we are desperate. Jesse ran his hand through his hair. Why is he calling? Colin was that totally uninterested producer the other week.

"I've listened to your samples again. I got to say, man, I thought they were pretty rough."

Then why the fuck are you calling me? - Jesse almost yelled out, feeling a little sick now. "Those are rough 30 secs samples. I'm happy to send longer pieces, if you like," he said evenly instead.

"Nah, I've heard enough."

What in God's name? - Jesse thought - Does this Colin guy derive pleasure from people's misery?

"Look, I didn't mean to write you off the other day. I got too many posers coming in saying they can score movies and they don't even know chickenshit. This is not a big movie but the sound must be right. You've got some pretty strong backing from someone I respect, so if you want it, you are in."

Jesse nearly dropped his phone.

"Someone vouch for me?"

"Yep."

"Can I ask who?"

"Nope."

"Ok. This is...this is great."

"Yeah, we need to talk some more. So when you are free, come down and we'll look at the contract. Call my assistant."

Colin ended the call and Jesse was glad he was actually sitting down. He can't quite shake the numbness away - a few hours ago, he was at the end of his rope and now? He could not keep the grin off his face.

* * *

_Present day, Venice_

Jesse was climbing up a steep series of stairs. He came to a door with a flimsy lock. A couple of shoves with his shoulder and the door gave way. He stepped on the roof, looking at the Venetian skyline of interconnecting roofs. He walked carefully. The target was only a few buildings away and he jumped in between the buildings easily.

He was no longer thinking about his past now. He was totally focussed on his mission. When he reached the building, he made his way to the target entrance. When he saw the opened door, he cursed hard. He knew it. He was a little late. Cautiously, he made his way down, looking out carefully. Yep, there was another agent casting this joint. He knew which organisation it was and he was pissed. Trust them to be greedy and take every job going.

He had to calm himself down - no use getting worked up about it. He just need to change his plans. And if there was anything that Jesse was good at, it was taking things in his stride. He carefully made his way back up, hid himself and waited. If he calculated right, this was to be the exit as well.

While he waited, he thought about his first break years ago. It was just the break he needed. It paved the way to other projects, other movies. He was still in touch with Colin and worked with him plenty of times. He should asked him who was the one who vouched for him years ago.

Bumper was right about his work being challenging and well paid. Once he done the first one, he was hooked. It was an amazing feeling and he craved more. Just having a mission well accomplished, it was as close a feeling as hearing his completed score in a dark theatre. The money was good, he can choose his time and after some basic training, he was unstoppable.

On hindsight, the only thing he regretted about it going so well was the money. It bought some peace between him and Stephanie. He could buy her anything she wanted and she was insatiable. They had the big wedding, like she wanted and the flash honeymoon. He didn't tell her where the money came from and she didn't really care, just as long as she had nice things and could show it off. He ignored the hollowness of the marriage for the longest time, just thankful they were not fighting.

It had to come to a point. He did not know what it was that tipped him over. Their marriage was like a house of cards. Maybe it was the ever growing bills, the fact she threatened to leave him everytime they fight. She knew he was insecure about that; especially since Beca left and he hated that she used that against him. In the end, he just had to end it. And he knew he made the right choice when his dad came, gave him a one-arm hug and said "About time, son."

A few ringing shots brought him back to the mission at hand. The door crashed open and what looked like a female agent, by the size and shape of her, ran out. Rank amateur - he thought - a simple lift job and she had the whole army after her. She ran across the roof, pursued by two guards.

She turned back to shoot at her pursuers, taking one out and when she tried shooting the other, she fumbled and what? She shot herself? In the foot? Jesse just shook head and hurriedly put on his baclava. He almost felt sorry for the poor thing. The second guard was almost bearing down on her and despite his ruthlessness, he was a gentleman. He raised himself up and shot the guard on the shoulder. Just to maim, not to kill, of course. There was no need to kill.

Agent Matthews did not know what happened initially. She was resigned to fighting to her last breath when the second guard suddenly fell. She heard footsteps coming and was scrambling for her gun.

"Sorry. I have to take that," a muffled male voice said, taking her gun. "And that." He took the package she just stole. "Will you be Ok? Do you want to call your handler for help?"

Agent Matthews was a little confused now. Why is this guy who just stole her package helping her? Luke is going to blow his top - was all she could think of. She felt herself being lifted up in strong arms and she was leaning against a hard body. If she was in a different situation, she would definitely flirt with this Grade A male specimen. He helped her to a more concealed spot.

"You'll be ok here. Call your handler."

She nodded and sent an encrypted message for help.

"I'm sorry I have to do this but just in case you have any ideas to come after me..." He apologised. He then ruthlessly punched her out cold with her gun.

Jesse ran across the roofs, down the stairs he climbed out, briefly stopping to tear off his baclava and pushing in into the back-pocket of his jeans. He only changed his pace once he reached the street. He walked briskly back to the hotel, sweating now. When he reached his hotel room, he quickly hid the package in his luggage and then walked to the bedroom, taking off his sweaty tshirt and jeans.

She was still asleep. She was asleep on her front, her milky white back with the distinctive tattoos exposed where the blanket slipped down, her dark curled hair spread all over the pillow. She looked so peaceful. He climbed into the bed and briefly hovered over her. He knew he courted certain death if he woke her up too abruptly but danger had always appealed to him. That was why he was not deterred by that scary ear spike years ago. He smiled. The last time he woke her up too early, the punishment had been... well, rather delicious. He then proceeded to kiss her up her spine.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh god! I just want a shower and straight to bed," Beca moaned, as they exit the elevator to their apartment. Jesse just looked at her fondly before saying, "Only you, Becs. Fly in first class, still grumpy."

"It was all your fault," she grumbled. "… making me watch all those movies on the plane. So not interested."

They were right outside the door now when Jesse turned around and pulled her closer. "Hey, come here," he said softly. "I know how to make you less grumpy." And he ducked his head down to kiss her soundly on her lips. It did not matter that they had just spent the last few days, not moving from their lavish bed in the hotel room. Each kiss and touch from him still made her weak at the knees and he could never, ever get enough of her.

"Jesse!" She broke the kiss, her face flaming. "The neighbours!"

"What about them?" he said huskily, pulling her closer again. "Why can't I kiss my fiancée anytime, anywhere I want?... God, calling you that… that is so sexy." His hands were now roaming over her body as their kiss deepened. Somehow, they managed to open the locked door and tumbled inwards into the dark hallway, without breaking their kiss.

"SURPRISE!"

They broke apart as the yell went up and the hallway was flooded in light.

"What the fuck? Jesse!" Beca hissed, seeing the grins of their friends, who were now cat-calling them. Jesse was still trying to work his jaw. "I had no idea," he finally said, before clocking the likely perpetrator. "Benji!"

"Dude, they made me," Benji said, helplessly raising his hands, grin still in place.

"Impromptu engagement party? Hell yeah!" shouted Fat Amy, coming towards them and handing both of them a beer. Beca took in the excited faces of their friends, the huge 'Congratulations' banner, the obscene amount of alcohol on the counter, the risqué looking blown up doll on top of Jesse's piano and she rubbed her temples and groaned. The Bellas were now swarming her while the Trebles were beside Jesse, clapping his shoulders and telling him to make a break for it while he still can. Jesse, as always, took it his stride.

A few drinks later and someone suggested it might be a good idea to go to a karaoke bar. Typical. A quick phonecall to book a VIP room and they were on their way to Pulse, near Times Square. Any objections from Jesse or Beca were shushed and they were bodily dragged over by the posse. They were cosily ensconced in their private suite now, still chugging more beers and taking turns to sing. By then, the alcohol was buzzing through her system and Beca was a little more amiable, even smiling a little drunkenly.

"What is in this beer?" she asked Chloe tipsily; as she drained the bottle in one go.

"Nothing. Just beer," Chloe trilled. "You are just drunk in love! Awww… Beca.."

"Yes.. I am.." Beca slurred. She shouted out, "Jesse, come here and kiss me. I waited long enough for you. You are not running away!"

"Don't intend to, baby!" Jesse shouted back, wading through their friends to get to Beca and covering her face with sloppy kisses. A few shouts of "Keep it in your pants!" and "Break it up, you two!" followed.

"Come on, Jesse. It's your turn now. We don't want a free show here," Donald said, pulling him off Beca and handing him the mic. Beca just looked fondly as Jesse sang, loving the sound of his voice, loving every bit of him. She sighed happily.

"So do we have a date yet?" Aubrey asked excitedly.

"Mmm.. no," Beca said, still not taking her eyes off Jesse.

"You want it to be soon, right?" Chloe said excitedly. "How about a June wedding? No, how about a spring one? That would look fabulous."

"What, Chloe? That's like four months away," Beca said incredulous.

"Beca, you should have a June wedding!" Chloe squealed. "Do you have any idea of themes? What sort of dress are you thinking of? Have you even thought of a dress?"

"No. No. Important things first," Fat Amy. "Have you thought about the cake? The cake has to be good, Beca."

"Never mind that," Stacie said, winking. "You are fit and all, Beca but we must start some sort of exercise and beauty plan. You have to look your best when you walk up the aisle and on your honeymoon. And get some smoking hot lingerie."

"Where are you going to hold it?" Aubrey chipped in. "Are you having a big do? Come, show us the ring! We only see the pic." And with that, she pulled Beca's hand forward and everyone crowded round to see the ring.

"Oh my fucking god!" Amy said, shielding her eyes. "I need shades, man. Shades!"

"Oh my god!" shouted CR. "Can he not get you a bigger ring?"

"Is it an antique?" Stacie said. "It is unusual."

"I don't know," Beca said. "He mentioned something about Elizabeth Taylor and Richard Burton? I don't even know who Richard Burton is."

Aubrey gasped and quickly googled something on her smartphone. "OH. MY. GOD ! Beca! Do you realised what this ring is?" She waved her phone at them and they were now crowding round the phone, reading. And various gasps went up.

"What?" Beca said, churlishly.

"Beca, look at the price," Stacie said, almost in awe.

Beca peered onto the screen and nearly dropped her beer.

"What? What? How much?" she cussed.

The girls sat back and looked at her, finally silent for a moment.

"Okaaayy," Aubrey said slowly. "I think we can safely assume Jesse can afford a grand, lavish wedding. I think you should go and see The Plaza. He'll love it."

"Whoa… hang on," Beca said, feeling very sober all of a sudden. "I'm not even sure he wants a big wedding. It's his second after all. He might just want a quick trip to City Hall." Damn that feeling in her chest. It was right though. It was his second marriage and she remembered his first wedding quite clearly.

"You are not getting married at City Hall! Or a seedy chapel in Vegas. Girls, we can't let her!" Chloe squealed.

"Alright, we need to get planning. A wedding is like a military operation. You have to plan everything," Aubrey said, straightening up. She looked really scary for a minute.

"Aubrey is right, you know," Chloe said. "My wedding took months and months. It nearly drove me nuts. Don't worry, babe. We'll be here to help you!"

And the girls closed rank and started discussing dress options, cake tasting, venues, music, table placements and hen dos to an uncomprehending Beca. Jesse finished his song and turned to look for Beca. He saw her circled by the Bellas and quickly noted the rising horror on her face. OK, whatever the girls were talking about, it was scaring the shit of her. She looked like she was about to take flight. He made his way to her, for once ungallantly pushing Fat Amy and Stacie apart as he reached out for her.

"Guys, you are freaking her out," he said easily, putting his arm around her waist. "Are you OK, baby?" Beca just nodded mutely, the look of abject terror still on her face. "I think I need a stiff drink," she finally said.

* * *

Right. Whoever thought it would be funny to stick white hot needles into her eyes needs to be killed. She can do that. She killed people lots of time. Beca groaned loudly, shielding her eyes from the bright sunlight. Oh. It's not hot needles after all. She grabbed the duvet and covered her face with it. A tussle ensued when Jesse refused to give her any of his.

"Becs... are we dead?" he moaned, turning now and burying his face into her hair.

"Coffee..." she moaned back. "I need coffee."

When Jesse did not respond and instead snored into her hair, she kicked him awake.

"Get me coffee, Jesse! I'm dying here."

"Get your own. I think I'm already dead."

He burrowed deeper into the duvet. Beca just groaned, letting her head fall back onto the pillow. Suddenly she sat up and then cursed loudly when her head started spinning.

"Jesse!," she whispered urgently. She kicked him again. "Jesse!"

He just grunted from the depths of the duvet.

Beca pulled the duvet away. "Jesse, wake up!"

He turned and buried his face into her lap.

"Jesse, there's an intruder!"

"Wha..." was all he could say, opening his eyes slowly.

"Something smells yummy in the kitchen," Beca said urgently and true enough, there was a delicious smell of bacon, eggs, toast and coffee wafting in through the open bedroom door.

"Intruders don't usually prepare breakfast, Becs..." Jesse said, sitting up slowly.

"MORNING!"

"AAAHHHH!" Both Jesse and Beca yelped as they sat up. Benji was smiling at the door with two mugs of steaming hot coffee in hand. Beca hastily pulled the duvet up. Oh. There was no need. She was still fully dressed.

"You guys were so drunk last night," Benji said, cheerily. Beca decided he was far too cheerful for his own good. Yep, we have to do something about that - she thought, evilly.

"I got coffee," he grinned as he passed the hot mugs over to them. Hmm, OK. He had redeemed himself - Beca thought, automatically cancelling her evil plans for Benji. It was touch and go for a moment. "Did I smell bacon and eggs?" she asked.

"Yep. And toasted bagels. That's my apology for springing that surprise party yesterday. You guys were hilarious," Benji said, still with a grin. "OK, I will leave you to it. Talk to you later, bro."

They heard the apartment door close shut behind him. Jesse finished his coffee and felt a little more alive. He tried to get out of bed. "What happened to my jeans?" he suddenly asked. "I swore I was wearing jeans at some point."

Beca could not keep a straight face seeing him confused like that. Jesse just turned and noted Beca trying not to laugh. "Well... since I am not wearing my jeans..." he started, climbing over her and trying to take the coffee mug out of her hands.

"Dude, don't even think about it," she said, warningly. "Don't come between me and a bacon bagel."

* * *

"So... what were the girls talking about last night? You looked frightened half to death," Jesse asked.

Beca was on her second mug of coffee and had scarfed down a huge bacon and egg bagel so Jesse felt a little safe asking her the question. Maybe he should have waited until she had swallowed because she suddenly choked and spluttered bits of bagel out.

Beca gave him an evil eye. "That was a waste of good bagel," she said.

Jesse just laughed. "Well?" he asked, undeterred.

She just pushed her hair out of her face and sighed loudly. "The wedding."

"Hmm?" Jesse tried to keep his expression neutral but inside, his stomach was doing little flip flops at the thought of their wedding.

"Wedding stuff."

"And that scares you? I thought you were badass, Becs."

Beca suddenly started wringing her hands. "You don't get it, Jesse! They were talking cake tasting and venues. And dresses. So many types of dresses. Flowers. What colour flowers? Placements. Freaking bridesmaid dresses. Don't get me started on the invites and themes and confetti and... "

"Whoa..whoa there.." Jesse came round and hugged her to calm her down.

She started fretting against his chest, "And Chloe said it's going to take months and months to plan and Aubrey is going all wedding planner crazy. You know how I hate it when Aubrey gets all tight assed like that. And I have this single coming out and have to go on tour. I don't know when I can get this planned..."

Jesse just tightened his hug and said calmly, "Just breathe, baby." He held her a while under she got her crazy under control.

"Sorry for that," Beca said. "I am so not made for this."

"It's alright, sweetie."

"The thing is.." Beca said. "I'm not even sure you wanted a big wedding."

Jesse just looked puzzled. "Why ever not?"

She just shrugged as she looked at him. "You know..."

Jesse easily picked her up by the waist and rest her on the counter so that they were face to face. "You know I marry you any where, any how and any time you want," he said softly, cradling her face. He grinned a little. "Just don't make me wait 10 years, Becs."

She smiled and kissed him softly. He was about to lose himself into that perfect kiss when a warning went off in his mind. He eased himself out of the kiss and looked at her.

"Becs, did I hear you right? You got a single out soon?," he asked with one eyebrow arched. "You kept that quiet from me."

"I've been working on it for ages," she said. "Just completed before Christmas."

"So it's ready to roll? And you are touring? Does this mean I won't get to see you as much?"

"Mmm.. not as much. I'm not sure of my tour dates yet. Last time it took me four months?"

"What? You are on the road for 4 months? With Luke?" Jesse hated it that he was still so jealous of Luke. He knew Beca loved him but hell, the thought of not seeing her was bad enough, let alone the thought she would be with Luke 24/7.

"Not just with Luke. I'll have a whole entourage there. Are you freaking out?"

Jesse quietened down and brought it down a notch. "Just make sure you wear that engagement ring. Like all. the. time," he said, a little petulant.

"Yeah, about this..." Beca said, waving the huge ring. "What the hell, Jesse?! Why didn't you tell me how expensive this bling is?"

"Why does that have to do with anything?" he said. "I didn't get it for you because it's expensive. I got it for you because it's unique and special. Just like you."

"But Jesse, it's four million dollars," Beca said. "It's like having a house on my finger. I'm scared I lose it. I think we should keep it in a safe."

"Just wear it, OK?"

"Hey," she said softly, pulling him closer into her. "I don't need a huge ass ring to remind me that I am about to be your wife."

Oh God, did she just said that? Did she just said she's going to be my wife? My wife? - Jesse just melted - She got me round her finger. And I am so ok with that.

"I know that," he said with a smile. "It's not for you. I just want all the guys who look at you to know you are engaged. And that you are mine. And that they all can piss off."

Beca rolled her eyes. "Next thing I know you'll be pissing all over me just to mark your territory."

Jesse just laughed. He then leaned in and kissed her.

"Dude, let me down. I have to go to work."

"Mmm..." He was nuzzling her neck now. "_Stay.. just a little bit longer_," he sang into the sensitive skin of her neck. _"Please please please please... tell me you are going to.." _

"Did you just made that up?" Beca said, breathlessly.

Jesse stopped what he was doing and looked at her incredulously. "You have not watch Dirty Dancing?" he said.

She just grinned at him and threaded her fingers through his hair, pulling him close. She began singing _"Well, your daddy don't mind. Your mummy don't mind. If we have another dance. Just the one more time." _

"That is so hot.." Jesse said huskily. _"Won't you press your sweet lips to mine. Won't you say you love me. All of the time."_

_"Stay. Just a little bit longer. Please please please please tell me you going to..." _Beca couldn't quite finished the song. Because Jesse pulled her forward, closing the gap between them and then did something that made her forget everything else for the moment.

* * *

**A/N** _Tee hee! Sorry for the slow update this time round. This chapter was quite a change from the previous two and I had to re-orientate myself. Hope you like the fluff. Thank you for all the follows and reviews and PM me if you need to ask anything. _

_Special thanks to Jessieyip - I've updated Chap 2 with the timelines. I know it was a little confusing. Sorry darling! And to all my Singapore readers, special shout out because I so want to eat Satay, ayam penyet and char kway teow, finished with kopi O kaw peng like right now._

PS. the song is "Stay" by Maurice Williams from Dirty Dancing. If you search youtube, you might want to find "Stay Dirty Dancing Scene."


	4. Chapter 4

Luke was not having a good day. Yet another failed mission. This was getting far too frequent and the Controller was not a happy bunny. The Oracle was running rings around the agents he sent, cutting into their territory and that really pissed him off. The solution was to send higher grade agents but he loathed to send Beca. They should be getting ready for the big job at hand; not running around picking up industrial espionage data, no matter how lucrative they were. Well, even if he wanted to send Beca, she had been on vacation. He could not really say no, seeing that she hardly took any time off for the last few years.

Luke sighed. He missed her. They had been practically attached at the hip for the last five years, the best of friends and colleagues. There was so much history between them. He felt protective of her - not only because he promised her mom that he would take care of her before she died, it was also because he was in love with her. Nothing was worse than unrequited love. Beca only saw him as her best friend and no more. He was quite content with that because they were still together. But along came Jesse Swanson, waltzing into her life yet again and now they were engaged.

He picked up his phone and rang Sam, "Where the hell is Beca?" He said. "Wasn't she due two hours ago?"

"Chill baby..." Sam said calmly. "She's on her way up."

She quickly kicked Beca who was sitting very still in a sofa next to her, dark glasses intact. "Get your ass up there! He's in a foul mood," Sam whispered, cupping her hand over the receiver.

"What's biting him?" Beca asked, rubbing her eyes from her short nap, when Sam put down the phone.

"The girls are bothering him. Too many failed missions," Sam said, not taking her eyes off her laptop. "And he misses you."

Sam was right. Luke was in a foul mood. He took one look at Beca and just scowled.

"Ok. I'm sure I don't deserve the stare of death," she said, coming over to rub him on his shoulders.

"This whole place had gone to pot!" Luke said, angrily. "And you are late."

"I got you a souvenir," Beca said in a conciliatory manner, placing a bottle of grappa in front of him. "I didn't think you will like one of those tacky Venetian masks."

He softened a little. "Had a good time?" he said. Then Luke remembered something and he stiffened up a little.

"Let me see the ring." He grabbed Beca's hand and looked at the ring. "Whoa! That's a fuck off ring, if I ever seen one."

"That's the idea apparently," Beca said before going round the table and sitting in front of him. Luke just looked at her a moment.

"Look at you all loved up," Luke said, shaking his head and smiling. "So the proposal was perfect?"

"Pretty much. We were dancing. There was Etta James playing. Then the countdown with fireworks and then he asked me," Beca said. "What girl can say no?" Beca was a little too tired and missed the tight look Luke had. It was gone by the time she turned to face him and asked "Luke, I can tell him now, can't I?"

He was rubbing his face now. "I'm not sure that's for the best, Beca. We've got so much going on and you know, he's only going to worry."

"I really hate lying all the time."

"You are not. Just keep your walls up, Becs. And that's an order," Luke said crossly. "Where were you this morning?"

Beca stifled a yawn. "Late night last night. We came in on time and got dragged out on a surprise party. I was so drunk."

"Your holiday is over, Becs. Pull your game together."

"You are nasty today," Beca said, narrowing her eyes "So what have we got?"

"Couple of easy jobs. All in New York. Totally below your grade, Becs, but I need you to do them," Luke said. "Oracle's all over the place. Pisses me off. Bloody hell, they just swooped in and took stuff from our agents, like taking candy off a baby. And that's not even the worse part."

"What? Why?"

Luke just shook his head wearily. "Next time you see Agent Matthews, just mention Oracle."

"Why? Will she start spitting and self combust?"

"Even worse," Luke said, rubbing his temples now. What had he done to deserve this? Honestly. "She'll start...fangirling."

* * *

The opportunity presented itself a couple of hours later when Beca popped into the cafeteria. She didn't do it often and agents didn't usually mix outside of their cells as a rule but she did know the other agents.

"Max! Hey Max!" Agent Matthews waved her over. She was sitting with Agent Barker. Beca went to her, noting the cast on her foot.

"Hi guys," Beca said, smiling. "Hey Angie, sorry to hear about your foot. I was in Venice at the same time you were. If I had known, I would have helped."

"Oh, don't worry about that," Agent Matthews said. "So, is it true?"

"What's true?"

"That you are engaged? Ah...I can see the ring," Angie said, excitedly. "That is some ring. Anyone we know?"

"No."

Angie just looked meaningfully at Agent Barker.

"That explains it. No wonder he chewed into me like that," Agent Barker said. Beca looked at the both of them uncomprehending.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Ummmm... nothing," Angie hastily chimed in. "Luke had been hard on us."

"Luke was hard on you both?"

"He wiped the floor with our asses, Max," Angie said with a pout.

"Well, we did fail our missions, Angie," Agent Barker said.

"I supposed but boy, I thought my ears burned right off."

"You know how Luke is," Beca said calmly. "He hates losing. Especially to the Oracle."

Beca thought the alarms went off because suddenly high pitched sounds filled the air. Oh, it was only the girls squealing. Ok, that was kind of freaky. Since when did hard assed agents squealed? No wonder Luke was pissed.

"Errhmergerd! I wouldn't mind losing to him," Angie said. Agent Barker nodded, fanning herself with her napkin. Beca just looked at both of them, bewildered, "You both met the Oracle?"

"He lifted the parcel off me," Angie said dreamily.

"And you are not even mad?"

"No..." She said, still smiling dreamily. "I was hurt and he rescued me."

"He still stole the data off you."

"He lifted me in his arms and made sure I was in a safe place."

"This was after he took the stuff off you, right?"

Angie looked a little annoyed. "Max, I've never met any man that is so...gallant."

"Tell Max about his hard body," Agent Barker chimed in.

"Eh. All field agents are fit," Beca said, dismissively.

"Oh he was more than fit," Angie said. "He was hard! Hmm... Maybe he did the right thing knocking me out. Because I would so go after him , injured foot or not."

"He sounds like an ass," Beca said with a frown. "Did you see his face? Can you ID him?"

Angie shook her head. "He got either black or brown eyes. Hard to tell when he was knocking me out with my own gun."

"I can only tell you how fine his ass was," Agent Barker said. "He was way ahead of me on my job. But seriously, I can run after that ass all day."

"Still sounds like a complete ass," Beca said crossly.

* * *

Jesse breezed into his office, with a smile on his face. He was still thinking of the little Dirty Dancing number just now. After several (three actually) failed attempts to leave the apartment separately without turning back for a hug or another kiss, they had just gave up and spent another hour in bed. Beca was cussing afterwards because she was running late but she was smiling when she kissed him goodbye.

"Someone's happy." Charlotte's voice pulled him to the present. She was smiling at him fondly.

"Hey Charlotte! I got you amaretti biscuits," Jesse said, handing a pretty cardboard box he bought in Venice, to Charlotte before giving her a hug.

Jesse walked through into his office, shut the door and switched on all his equipment. He keyed in his pin on a small hand held device hidden in a framed poster behind his desk. The blinds went down, bringing the room into semi darkness. A panel in the wall slid open noiselessly and a few monitors beeped and fired up.

"Jesse, I got Bumper on line one," the intercom buzzed.

"Thanks, Charlotte," he answered and picked up the call. "Bumper?"

"So I heard congratulations are in order?" Bumper said. His face appeared in one of the monitor.

"Yeah."

"Some ring."

Jesse just shrugged.

"Here's what you are after," he said, patching the data from the Venice job through to him. "I've stripped it down. The security wall was a joke so we are good to go."

"Did it go smoothly?"

"Someone else was there before me," Jesse said. "You know who."

"Damn!" Bumper hissed.

"Don't worry about it," Jesse replied casually. "She did all the work and just slipped up in the end. Made it quite easy for me. I felt sorry for her."

"Park that, Jesse. No good feeling sorry for our enemies."

"I'm not boasting. It's hardly a fair competition. We are beating them black and blue."

"They are fielding their mediocre ones for these easy jobs, Jesse," Bumper warned. "They are keeping their big guns for something else and I want to know what."

"That I leave to you to find out," Jesse said. "Are we on track for the Camilla job?"

Bumper just smiled knowingly. "Can't wait to meet Camilla again, Jesse? You man-whore! You just got engaged!"

"Happily engaged. Just want to finish the job and be done with it," Jesse said calmly. "The timing's right. Beca is going on tour soon."

Bumper was silent for a minute, thinking. "Well, whaddaya know? Maybe you and Beca were not such a bad idea after all? She's away a lot so your ops will be safe."

"I intend to tell her, you know."

"What?! When?!" Bumper's face was a picture.

"When the time is right. I think she'll be cool with it. And I want her safe."

Bumper was deep in thought and he answered, "Not yet, Jesse. Not until this Cam job is done."

"I know," he sighed. "That's why I want this over quickly."

"Might be some months. Meanwhile, there's a couple of jobs I need you to do. All of them in New York."

* * *

**A/N** _Short chapter folks. I'm trying to get into the groove of this. My head is running ahead. Thanks so much for all the PMs and reviews. I love them all. And always happy to chat with PMs. I'm getting so many ideas off you. If you have any, don't be shy to get in touch._

Fanfic - yes lah, I heart SG


	5. Chapter 5

Jesse's phone buzzed. As a rule, he usually switched it off but this was a Jeremy job and he was not expecting it to last that long. "Hang on, Jeremy," he said, reaching for his phone. "Opps… you already are." He chuckled.

"Hey baby," Jesse answered the phone. "Oh… are you on the way home?... Yeah, I should be done soon…get me pad thai…. ." Jeremy was yelling now. "Hmm?...Oh, the yelling?.. just the movie I'm working on…. Alright babe, I see you soon. Love you."

Jesse put the phone back in the pocket and looked down at Jeremy. He was after all dangling halfway out of the window with only Jesse holding on to his leg. "Hear that, Jeremy?" he said. "My dinner's on the way and I don't want it getting cold. So are you going to tell me or not?"

"No!"

Jesse sighed and let the leg he was holding slipped a little. Jeremy yelled louder.

"Still no?" Jesse asked, a little bored. "Come on, Jeremy. You know you'll tell me in the end. Don't make me do this."

"OK! Let me up!"

Jesse just smiled and pulled him up.

"You are a bastard!"

"You know that already, Jeremy," Jesse said easily. "Go and get it for me now."

"You get it. I'll tell you the code like you want," Jeremy said crossly, patting himself down and tidying up his ruffled clothes.

"Mmmm nope," Jesse said. "I changed my mind. You get it for me. I don't want any surprises."

Jesse followed the spluttering Jeremy to the next room and carefully watched him go to the wall of deposit boxes on one end of the room. Jeremy went to a particular box, low on the right side.

"No tricks, Jem," Jesse said, his voice on an edge. Jeremy hesitated and then changed course to the right box. He keyed in the code and opened the box. He stood rooted on the spot.

"It's not here," Jeremy said stupidly.

Jesse laughed. "Is this one of your jokes, Jem? Come on, man. Quit stalling and hand it to me."

"I'm not kidding," Jeremy hissed. He turned to Jesse, his face pale and gestured to the empty deposit box. "It's not there!"

Jesse took one look, his face grim. The box was empty, just like Jeremy said... except for a little card. He lifted it card carefully. It was blank on one side and when he turned it around, he just burst out laughing. In neat machine-printed capital letters, it just said "Fuck you Oracle."

Jesse should be mad. He just wasted a few hours doing this job with nothing to show for it and something equivalent to a few million dollars just slipped out of his fingers. He should really be mad. But he was not. Not with such a note left behind for him. It was not often he was outwitted and this was a novel experience.

Jeremy began to relax seeing Jesse laughing but stiffened up when he laid a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"You made me lose money on this, Jem," Jesse said, all trace of laughter gone. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Jeremy's throat went dry. "I dunno..." he said slowly. "I was here all the time. It's my job."

"Well, you'd better remember soon. I don't really want to hang you out of the window again."

"I swear, man! I was here the whole time."

"My client is not going to like hearing this, Jem. And I'm the good guy. You don't want to mess with them."

"I swear, man! I didn't leave the room," Jeremy said, panicking now. "..Oh.. except for that one time..."

Jesse just raised an eyebrow.

Jeremy was shaking now. "She needed help. I thought I was helping."

"Chill, man," Jesse said calmly. "Just tell me what happened."

"This girl came to the door, wanting to deliver something. I told her she got the wrong place and she started getting hysterical," Jeremy said, wiping his brow now. "She started panicking saying her boss is going to fire her... and she could not afford to lose her job. She started crying, man."

Jesse just shook his head. Typical manouver. Still did not solve the question how come the package was lifted from the deposit box.

"What happened next?"

"I got her a glass of water from across the hall. I was gone probably all of two minutes."

Hmm, more like five - thought Jesse - but it is still impressive to do a switch like that in five.

"She just sat down, finished the drink and left. We chatted a while. She was really quite sweet," Jeremy's eyes glazed over for a minute.

"What does she look like?"

Jeremy thought hard for a moment. "You know, I can't remember exactly. Except she looked beautiful."

Just my luck - thought Jesse - Trust Jeremy not to notice things like this. Jeremy showed him where she was sitting and the glass was still there, next to the chair. Except it was wiped clean. Not a lipstick stain or finger mark. He flipped the card back and forth between his fingers. She's good. He knew which organisation she was from but he did not think he had met her.

* * *

_A few minutes earlier_

"Hi babe... yeah, I'm on my way home. Are you going to be done soon?," Beca spoke to the phone. "Do you want something from the Thai Palace?... OK..." Beca frowned a little. "Dude, who's yelling?... Oh...OK. I'll get dinner... I'll see you at home... Love you too."

She ended the call with Jesse, walking quickly down the street. She dialled another number. "Sam. Yeah it's me... Piece of cake. All done. I'm on my way... Can you order some dinner for me at the Thai Palace? Anything but add some Pad Thai. I'll see you there."

She ended the call and walked down the stairs to the subway. She reached the Thai Palace within twenty minutes. Sam was inside and waved her over. Beca sat down, grateful Sam had ordered an ice cold beer for her.

She drank the beer first before rummaging in her bag for a mirror to check her reflection and her surroundings. When she had pat down her lips with the cloth napkin, she had already hidden the small USB stick into the napkin that she casually placed on the table next to Sam's hand.

"How did it go?" Sam asked, casually picking up the stick and keeping it in her pocket.

"Flawless. The guy didn't know what hit him. He was such a sap."

"You go, girl. Luke will be happy."

"Oh, and I left a calling card," Beca said with a wicked smile.

"Say what?"

"Just a little greeting for our 'friend'..." she continued, grinning now.

"Mmm girl, that's a little dangerous. And how do you know he's going to be there?"

"Bitch, please. Give me some credit," Beca said. "It's untraceable. Just something to mess with him."

The waiter came over with her takeaway order. She took the paperbag and gave Sam a hug before standing up to go.

"Will you be alright?" she asked.

"Yeah," Sam said, before winking at her. "You go on ahead home to that man-candy of yours. Although if I have him, I won't be ordering Thai food. I know what I have for dinner."

"Sam!"

* * *

"Becs?" Jesse called out as he entered the apartment. He found her in the living room, popping the takeaway boxes on the coffee table. She turned round and came to him.

"Hi baby," she said, hugging him. "So I thought we have Thai food and a movie tonight."

Jesse did a double take. "Who are you and what have you done to my fiancee? Beca... Beca! Can you hear me in there?" He started shaking her, grinning all the while.

Beca just narrowed her eyes and punched him on his arm. "Don't get used to it, weirdo."

"You are in a good mood," Jesse remarked picking up his pad thai before settling down on the sofa.

"Yeah. Work went well," Beca said, sitting down next to him and attacking her food. "How's yours?"

"A few loose ends. Nothing to worry about," he replied, eyes on the movie.

They talked in between mouthfuls of Thai food and beer while watching the movie. Once the cartons were cleared, Jesse popped another movie on before Beca could protest. She didn't even raised a peep actually, just snuggling next to him, arms round him. Jesse had watched the movie before and his mind wandered to his job just now. Of course Bumper had been pissed off but hey, you win some and you lose some. Jesse was used to winning though.

That was quite an impressive switch. And that agent certainly did her homework, knowing how to do the whole damsel in distress bit with such a sap like Jeremy. That trick wouldn't work with the other guy on the next shift. And she was beautiful enough to befuddle him. Mind you, if your work consist of sitting in a dreary room, anything would be beautiful.

And that little note? Jesse grinned suddenly.

"Dude, what are you smiling at?" Beca said, sleepily.

"Oh nothing. Sorry."

"You are weird."

Ok, why am I thinking about this? - Jesse thought - why am I thinking about a phantom girl I don't even know when I have my lovely fiancée in my arms? Who is now actually nuzzling my neck rather distractingly and running her fingernails across my stomach. And now unbuckling my belt. Boy! Is she in a good mood!


	6. Chapter 6

Jesse was flipping that calling card in his hand again, deep in thought. He was sitting in the office in semi-darkness, still thinking about his last failed job. It was not often he failed in his mission. He was not angry. More like….curious.

He tapped the keyboard in front of him, scrolling through known agents of the rival organisation. What am I doing? – he thought, with a tinge of frustration – I'm not even sure what I am looking for. A woman agent. Yes. Half of them are. Beautiful? Not much to go on. And what I do if I found it? If I found her?

He looked at the card again, shaking his head and grinning at the short, sweet note on the reverse. So succinct. So kickass. So very intriguing. The card itself was nondescript. Plain, white cardboard. Blank on one side. The reverse, plain black machine printed in capital letters. Hang on. He could just about feel the texture on the words.

Jesse quickly switched on the table lamp and held the card underneath the strong light. He scrutinised the black printed letters. Huh. Very clever. He didn't notice it before. Some sort of lightly embossed print which all but disappeared under the printed letters. A pattern of some sort. He shut his eyes for a minute and opened them again, letting his sight relaxed and skimmed over the card.

It leapt up at him. A bird, now black with the print.

A crow?

The door opened and Bumper strolled in. It was too late for Jesse to bring down the screen he was looking at. Bumper took one look at what he was scrolling through and snorted. "Are you still hung up on that?" he asked.

Jesse just shrugged.

"Let it go, Jesse. Don't obsess about one lost job. It's unhealthy."

"I just like to know my enemies," Jesse replied simply. It was true. If he was having his ass handed over to him on a plate, he wanted to know who was doing it.

Bumper took the remote and scrolled through the pictures on the screen. He tossed the remote and just looked at Jesse.

"You do know she'll probably won't be amongst these. These are all level 5 and 6 agents. Mediocre. Chaff among the wheat," Bumper said. "Based on what you told me, she is at least a Level 4 or 3. Level 4, you might have a chance of finding her. Level 3? Sorry bro, that's deep cover."

Jesse was still flipping the card between his fingers, thinking. "Here's the card she left," he said, handing the card to Bumper. "There's some sort of bird at the back. Crow? Some sort of black bird?"

Bumper sucked in his breath. "Raven."

"You know her?"

"Level 3. No one knows her. She's top game, bro." Bumper said. "What was she doing a lift job for?"

"No one have seen her?"

"If they have, they are not alive to tell the tale," Bumper said gravely. " You are not lusting after her, are you now?"

"What?" Jesse said, a little shocked. "No!"

"That's good to know," Bumper said slowly. "You've got a fine woman already. Don't cock it up." With that, he left the office.

Jesse was still very thoughtful.

Hmm.

He smiled and felt a little smug. The fact they sent her to pit against him. Well, it could only mean they felt a little threatened.

Raven. Is that your code name, my mysterious friend? – Jesse thought – I'll find you.

* * *

Beca was mad. No, she was livid. No. Agent Beca Mitchell (codename Raven) was fucking furious! How dare he? How dare that egoistical, manipulative, suck ass, demonic spawn of Satan tricked her?

She stomped down the corridor, her anger smoking off her. Agent Matthews coming from the other direction chirpily greeted her "Hey Max! Guess what the Ora…." She stopped in her tracks, skidding to a halt, took one look at Beca and fled down another corridor.

Beca didn't even stop. She just walked on, still deep in her angry funk until she reached Luke's office. Without so much as a knock, she just barrelled into the office, sending the door crashing back.

"What the…" Luke spluttered, spilling coffee all over his front. "Becs! For goodness sake." Beca just flopped on the couch. Luke took of his shirt and wiped whatever spilled coffee off his chest and table. He pulled on a tshirt he took from the cupboard.

"That was my favourite shirt," Luke said.

"Send me the bill," she said gruffly.

"Have you handed over the data to Sam?" Luke asked, taking another sip of whatever left of his coffee.

Beca sighed. "I don't have it."

"What?" Luke spluttered, spilling coffee all over himself again.

"Yeah. Put that on my bill too."

"You don't have it?"

"No," Beca said crossly, her body rigid on the couch. She was angry.

Luke came over, looking down at her, still in his stained shirt. "What happened?"

"That spawn of Satan... tricked me!" she said through gritted teeth.

Luke stared at her and sighed, "Show me the card."

"What?" Beca said. How did he know about the calling card?

"Show me the card. I know he would have left you one."

She shrugged her shoulders and said "I threw it away." She did not want to keep anything that bastard left her. That two-bit, slovenly, horrible, boil infested, flea-ridden...wanker!

Luke shook his head, went over to his desk and picked something up. "Did it look something like these?" he asked, fanning out a few cards. All with the same message in black printed letters.

Beca hissed, "How did you get these?"

"He had been leaving it all over town. All the other agents handed them in to me."

"What? He's been stealing that many jobs from us?"

"Why do you think I had to ask you to do these Level 5 jobs, Becs? The rest are useless."

Beca shut her eyes. "I'm sorry, Luke. I'll do better the next round."

"Don't worry about it. Just up your game the next time."

Beca rubbed her temples.

"What the hell is the message about?" Luke asked.

"What?" Beca said. "How should I know? It's the same message for everyone. Could be anything."

"No," Luke said. "The cards were all for you. He had left it everywhere just in case you took a job. Take a look."

Beca took one. She had quickly crumpled and threw the one she got without a second thought; she was just that angry. The black words just mocked her now as she looked at the card. What else is there to say it's for her?

She looked at the message.

**You know you want me.**

Yeah whatever. She then noticed something. The card was light; not heavy cardstock like the usual. She held it agains the light and then yelled out in anger. That fucking arrogant bastard!

**You know you want me**, in black

and in faint watermark, a message popped out under the light._ **Raven**_.

* * *

If Beca was smoking just now, she was near erupting now. Luke had sent her home, telling her to chill out. Yeah, right. She was still furious. It was bad enough she was tricked like a lowly rookie. She couldn't believe she fell for it.

The job was difficult. One of those blind jobs that depended on skill and wits about you once you are inside. She should have known. It felt wrong. He had planted red herrings all the way through, no doubt to sidetrack her while he picked the data in peace. And she had stupidly followed them until halfway through when she realised it.

By the time she backtracked, she lost valuable time and when she was finally at the door to the safe, she had entered the code she got. Of course, that fucker re-programmed the pin right after he finished his job. The alarms went off and she had five minutes to shift herself off before the guards came.

Beca cursed under her breath. She clearly underestimated him and she was partly angry at herself for this. To trick her like that took some serious skills and to single-handedly fooled a number of Level 5 agents? That was insane.

And that message? He was mind fucking her. She knew it.

She had to put up with some more display of fangirling from Agent Matthews and Agent Barker just now. It was all over the place that the Oracle were leaving 'love letters' all over town for a certain Raven and they were all trying to work out who it was. Even within the organisation, her code name was secret. They were wondering who was the lucky agent to be able to partake of that hard body and fine ass.

Beca was so angry she bit down on her lip and drew blood. She opened the door to the apartment and stomped into the hallway, tossing the keys into a bowl on the sideboard.

Hah! She definitely did not want the Oracle's body against her. Who knew where it had been? She shuddered at the thought. No, thank you. Besides she had her lovely Jesse. And he was just fine. Yes, she was sure of it.

"Jesse! Where are you?," Beca called out. "I need you."

"In here!" Jesse shouted from the laundry room. "Hang on, babe."

Beca was still muttering in annoyance. Honestly? Fine ass? So what if it is? Jesse's one was nice as well. It filled out his jeans nicely. Field agents tend to be fit anyway. She was sure this Oracle (she spat the word out) was just normal. The others were just mistaken.

But what if he was one of those hard ones?

Like Luke?

Luke was Grade A. Maybe the Oracle is like that? Fine abs, fine ass, hard body? And with that intelligent mind? That is an explosive combination. Hmmm. That would be a worthy adversary. What the hell? What is she thinking?

"Babe?"

Beca snapped back to the room. Jesse was standing by the doorway.

She gaped.

He was shirtless, in bare feet and just his jeans, top button undone. The jeans was riding low on his hips. How can she forgot his rock hard abs and that V line thing, whatever the name is? His torso was covered in sweat and he was looking at her with adorable confusion, his hair sticking up all over the place. He was wiping his dirty hands on a piece of cloth and Beca suddenly noticed his forearms. Her eyes travelled up his arms to his biceps and then his chest.

"Becs, you called? Did you want me?"

Jesse did not know what hit him next.

* * *

That was intense. Jesse was trying to catch his breath and when he finally found his voice, he said, "Bad day, huh?"

Beca laughed. "How did you know?"

He turned to her, propping his head up with one hand. "Becs, you just wrestled me to the ground and rode me like a rodeo," he said, grinning down at her. " You only do that when you are seriously pissed."

"I'm getting too predictable," she huffed. "Sorry I attacked you. Tell me no next time."

"Did I say I didn't enjoy it?" Jesse said, grin still in place. "The floor is hard on my back but I'll deal."

He pulled her into his arms, kissed her temple gently and asked, "Are you feeling better?" She nodded, looking at him with a smile. She was the luckiest girl in the world. She was sure of that. Here she was with this hot man, the love of her life, who asked her to marry him. What could be more perfect? Oracle be damned!

Jesse saw the soft look in her eyes and he felt his chest tightening. He stroked her face gently. What have I done to deserve this? To deserve her? - he wondered. She was his soulmate. Who cares about a probably high strung, high maintenance agent by the name of Raven? What kind of name is that, anyway?

"Beca, I've been meaning to ask," he said. "You know...perhaps we should move to somewhere bigger."

He saw the quizzical look on her face.

"I thought you love it here. It's near your office. It's near everything," she said.

"Yeah. It's perfect for now," he said. "But you know... our future.." He trailed off.

"I knew it," she said with a smile. "You just want more DVD space."

"It's not that!" he said, laughing. He did not want to spook her too soon with what he was thinking. He just looked at her, silently wanting her to know what he was thinking of.

"Yeah. OK."

"OK?"

"Yeah. We can look at bigger places," she said, sitting up now. "Besides I need my own studio."

"OK."

"And you need a man cave, I suppose," she said, tying up her hair. "Wouldn't want all your stuff all over the place."

"OK."

"Might as well used those rooms before turning them to children's bedrooms," she said casually as she got up and walked towards the bathroom.

Jesse's grin was from ear to ear.

"And Jesse?" Beca said, stopping in her tracks and turning around to look at him.

"Yes?"

"August 9th."

"What?"

"August 9th," she said with a grin. "Save the date."

* * *

**A/N** : _Cajunqueen, this chapter especially the rodeo is dedicated to you. ;) Save the date, everyone. _


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N** __ So... I was reading this other PP fanfic and got really involved. Just when it got to a heart rending bit, it ended with no updates for six months. I was a complete heartbroken mess. Why am I telling you this? I just want to say how much I hated feeling what I felt after reading that story. I need closure, dammit! You, my dear reader, yes.. you. I don't care you don't leave a review (mmm..maybe a little bit). Having you read my story is a privilege. Thank you so much for stopping by. Please swing round often. I promise to update as soon as I can. __My contract with you as a writer is to finish this story. I won't leave you hanging. That's a promise._

___OK.. moving on... this chapter is dedicated to **Jutord** and **Imaginationstation**. Babes, you'll know when you read it ;)_

* * *

_**Four years earlier**_

He had wondered whether she would turn up. He had sent an invite. It was his wedding after all and all the Bellas had been invited. It would not be the right not to invite her. . There was a few sharp words exchanged with Stephanie about the invite but he had been adamant. Stephanie might have totally owned the whole wedding but he'd be damned if he did not have a say on whom he wanted to be there. Truth be told he really wanted to see her again. He still missed her. It was to no avail though - her name did not come up in the RSVP nor the table placement and Stephanie had been strangely triumphant about that.

He had left all the planning to Stephanie and let her run riot. He was busy with work anyway. After the first film, he was inundated by projects. He had to turn work away; he was that in demand. And of course his projects with Bumper were heating up. He enjoyed them so much and the jobs comfortably paid for the wedding. If he had a choice, he didn't really want this over the top wedding. It became less about two people pledging their love to each other and was more like a roadshow.

Jesse straightened his tuxedo and checked his reflection in the mirror. He tried smiling but he knew his smile did not quite reach his eyes. Was he happy? He should be happy. He was getting married after all. But why was he so melancholic? Ask him if this was what he envisioned years ago when he thought about his wedding and he could truthfully say no. Jesse sat down with a sigh. Whenever he had envisioned his wedding, he would be deliriously happy; not this bunch of nerves and melancholy.

Did he ever thought of a wedding with Beca? They never thought that far ahead. They were after all just college students and Beca had issues with the whole marriage thing. The fact that she was in a long term relationship with him was already a big step. But Jesse remembered when she came as his date to his older brother's wedding. He had ushering duties but sat beside her during the ceremony. When Michael exchanged vows with his bride up there on the aisle, she had slipped her hand into his and leaned into him. His heart felt like it stopped for a minute. He stared at her, silently willing her to look at him.

She did.

An unspoken question was in his eyes. Her gaze was steady and she smiled and nodded imperceptibly. His brother might be the one getting married but Jesse felt like he was the happiest man alive that day. It was not a proposal yet. No. They had a whole life ahead of them but they knew they were on the same page. It was a maybe. Maybe one day.

Well, that didn't work out - Jesse thought. The door opened and William Swanson came in, looking for his son. Jesse stood up, smiling a little too tightly.

"Is it time, Dad?" he asked, nervously pulling on his buttoniere. William Swanson looked gravely at his son. He never meddled in his son's love life and he was a man of few words. But this felt wrong. His son should not looked like someone facing the gallows.

"Are you ready, son?"

"I suppose."

William stood in front of him and placed his hand on Jesse's shoulders.

"Are you sure about this?"

It took Jesse several minutes before he could reply. In the space of that few minutes, his thoughts rocketed about. He loved Stephanie, didn't he? And he was here about to be married. He was not going to the type of heel that leave his bride on the altar. Was he? Could he? "Let's get this thing over with, Dad."

* * *

_**The present**_

Jesse stared at the pile of of Save the Date cards on the coffee table. Beca had casually mentioned August the 9th. Their 'maybe one day' had a date now. The formal invitation will not go out till two months before the wedding. These cards were just a date marker but they were still real and they were going to send the cards out soon. He could not accurately described what he was feeling now. It swung between disbelief to delirium

Beca came out of their bedroom to find Jesse still starting intensely at the pile of cards. "Dude," she said, a little concerned. "Are you Ok? You are not breaking down on me, are you?"

Jesse turned to her and pulled her down to sit on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her. "I love you," was all he said before hugging her tight. He could not believe they were at this point now and he could not wait. He really couldn't. How many more months before he could call her his wife finally? So many twist and turns but it would be all worth it in the end.

He nuzzled her neck. Boy, does she smelled good - he thought - and very sexy in this little black dress. Wait. "Becs, why are you all dressed up?" he said, noting the dress and make-up. "Are you going out?"

"Yeah," Beca said, loosening her arms around him. "Sam and I are going to check out this new club. I'm meeting the boss. They wanted me to do a few gigs for them."

"Why are they not speaking to your agent? Or to Luke?"

"They had. I just want to check out the vibe. We might use it for the launch party for my single."

"Do you want me to come with you? I'm not sure about you going alone."

"I'll be with Sam," Beca said. "Do you want to come? It'll be all club music and heaving, sweaty bodies."

"Mmm.. the only sweaty body I want to heave against is yours. Are you sure you'll be ok?"

"Yes, I will be," Beca said. "It's my thing after all. Don't wait up."

"Ok."

"Are you staying in?"

Jesse smiled,"Oh I don't know. Since you are not here tonight, I might catch a midnight show."

Beca raised an eyebrow. "You are going to a movie without me?"

"Why? Do you want to come?" Jesse challenged. "If you wanna, we can catch it another day."

"Dude, noooo..." she said in mock horror before smiling. "Go ahead and watch your little movie."

"Good. The last time you watched a midnight movie with me, you snored so loudly. It was embarrassing, Beca," he said.

"I was tired," she said. She leaned down and gave him a kiss. "I see you later."

* * *

Beca walked quickly and once she was out of the building and on the pavement, she dialled a number. "Sam?... Yeah, I am on my way. Tell Luke I got this... I need my full kit... Yes, I need my clothes too. I'm in a dress and heels... I see you in twenty, if I can get a cab to stop." She waved one down frantically and one miraculously stopped. "Ok, I'm in a cab. See you soon... Oh, and Sam? Bring me my seal as well. I'm going to show that fucker whose boss."

Jesse was flicking through the channels on the TV before settling on a James Bond movie. The irony was not lost on him. That was a lucky break Beca going out tonight. He was about to say he was going out for a drink with Bumper. He looked at the time. He needed to go to his office to retrieve his kit before going on the job.

_"Do you expect me to talk?" Bond was now saying._

Yeah, Sean Connery was a cool Bond.

_"No, Mr. Bond. I expect you to die."_

Ah, the movie was at an interesting bit now. He glanced at his watch. He still have a bit of time.

* * *

It was dark and her arms hurt. She put that at the back of her mind as she concentrated on the job in front of her. Of course her arms hurt. She just swung from a beam on the ceiling straight into the last guard's face, knocking him out. She just laid waste to a few guards on her way in but she had to work fast. They were bound to raise the alarm soon and she had to be on her way.

Right. The safe was still intact. She felt a little smug. Where are you, Oracle? What kept you? A few gentle twists on the knob, tapped in a code she memorised by heart. Yes! She got it. Beca quickly skimmed over the information, extracting the one she wanted before putting the useless data back. He can have her sloppy seconds. Yep, that and this. She carefully placed her calling card. It was not subtle now. She grinned wickedly as she looked at her card, now very boldly emblazoned with her wax seal in a shape of a raven. Take that, Oracle!

Her hackles rose all of a sudden. Her gut instinct kicked in. Someone was moving down the hallway, far too stealthily and far too quickly. Fuck. He's here. Beca's eyes darted to the door. No, not enough time. She would dearly loved to see this Oracle and beat the crap out of him but now was not the time. She got five minutes, eight minute tops to get away. That door swing outwards. That she knew. She quickly cleared her tools and hid behind the door.

Jesse moved down the hallway quickly. Damn! Someone was already here. Look at all these guards prone and knocked out all over the place. He counted five from the entrance up to the target location on the third floor. He was impressed. Who ever doing the job must be built like an Amazon. Those guards were not puny. He froze for a second. She's here. He was sure of it and a delicious chill went through him. So, are we going to meet? - he grinned in the dark, his hand tightening around his gun - I am sure I can persuade you to hand over the stuff. Like I persuaded many of your friends.

He nimbly jumped over the last prone guard. He had a busted nose, poor guy. Probably didn't know what hit him. Oh well. He came to the door, now slightly ajar. He thought of a few choice things he could say.

_"So we finally meet." "Well, what do we have here?"_ Too casual?

_"Be-caw?"_ No, that's for Beca. What noise does a raven make anyway?

Maybe a cocky _"I knew you can't stay away from me."_ Will that do?

Hmmmm... What would Sean Connery say? Jesse was still musing on his epic dialogue when the door swung hard into his face. He didn't know what hit him.

* * *

Beca counted the steps she heard on the hallway. It stopped in front of the door and with all her might, she kicked the door outward. It hit true and she heard a surprised muffled grunt before she heard the sound of someone falling over. She had to fight down her giggle. Hard assed agents don't giggle.

She was sorely tempted to look at the other side of the door. No, no time. And she could not compromise her ID. She quickly ran to her second exit. A good agent always have an alternative exit.

* * *

Jesse got up, cursing hard under his breath. His head hurt and he was going to have a bruise. Fucking Raven attacking him before he could say his epic dialogue. That was just rude. He quickly got up. She must still be inside, waiting to confront him. He stood at the side, gun ready and then kicked the door in, ready to duck any hail of bullets or any other weapon of choice.

There was no need. The room was empty.

And there was her calling card. He took it. Fuck, that was bold. He saw the mocking raven on one side and flipped over. He just grinned at the message and shook his head. Yet another Shakespearean dialogue printed especially for him. **You're ma bitch now. **

How did she escaped so quickly? Ah, the window was open. Ok, she was definitely not an Amazon if she could squeeze through the small window and walked on that perilously narrow ledge. She was not on the ledge...which would mean she went into another window into another room on this side of the hallway. He heard footsteps.

Jesse ran out of the room and swore. The hallway was empty. He just missed her. He ran down the hallway, turning into another. Damn, he just missed her again! She was turning down the left and he only caught the sight of her heel. Oh no, you are not getting away - Jesse was determined. He hot footed it down that long corridor, turning left after her. It was a short hallway that went either left or right. Which way did she go? He tried to remember the layout from the blueprint he looked at. Left. Definitely left. There was a fire escape at the end of that corridor. The right turn went to a dead end.

He turned left and ran down. When he reached the end, Jesse let out a string of curses. The fire escape was intact. No sign of being prised opened. She did not come this way. He backtracked and ran straight into the dead end turn. Huh. It opened to a room with a small balcony. He went to the balcony and found a length of slim rope secured to the railing. He had to laugh. That girl had cojones. It was a three floor drop and judging by the length of the rope, she jumped the last floor down. He tried to see whether he could see her.

He could just make out the moving shadow. There was a street light ahead. He might catch a glimpse. He waited. Nope. She was a professional. She skirted round the pool of light, staying in the shadow. Then he heard the roar of a motorcycle being started and she was gone into the night. He stood on that balcony, a length of rope in his hand, hearing the sound of the motorcycle carrying his nemesis fading into the distance. The one person who totally made him her bitch. Damn! That was hot.

* * *

_**The next day**_

Jesse's head hurt and he was right. There was a bruise. Beca was not home yet when he reached their apartment and he was fast asleep by the time she came back. She did made a fuss when she saw the bruise the next morning and he just said he walked into a door. He wasn't lying. She just looked at him and rolled her eyes like she could not believe how clumsy he was. He tried not to think about last night and resumed playing his score on the piano. Colin had been waiting for this and he did not want to disappoint him. He really need to put his itch to find the Raven on the back burner for now.

It lasted for a few minutes before his mind wandered back. That encounter last night was the second time he just missed her. He remembered the first job that he pulled one over her. He had been jubilant that he was there first, placing red herrings everywhere to confuse whoever came after him.

He had lifted the data and waited. He heard the alarm went off and knew someone came after him. He had re-programmed the code to do that. Somehow he knew it was her. It was a little spooky how he knew. Like he could feel her presence. He had hid himself well near the exit. He was sure she would run out that way and he would see the infamous, never seen before Raven. It was the only viable exit without having to run through a gauntlet of guards. But no, that little minx. She escaped another way. He was not quite sure how. He just saw a phalanx of guards coming through the exit and he melted away undetected.

Jesse stopped playing the score. Fuck! That was how she got out! She was probably dressed as one of the guards and just fell into step when the alarm rang. Oh my God! She's amazing! - Jesse thought, a little stunned. And that escape yesterday? Wow.

"Jesse."

He jumped a little guiltily. He turned around. Beca was standing behind him. He froze.

"Babe, I'm off now. I'm meeting the girls at Chloe's and we are off to get Aubrey before hitting the bar, " Beca said, putting on hoop earrings before tightening the yellow Bella scarf around her neck.

Jesse was just staring at her, his throat a little dry. Beca stared back at him, a little confused.

After a few minutes where , he finally found his voice,"Umm... Why are you dressed like that?"

"Like what?"

"That."

He gesticulated at Beca dressed up in her old Bella flight attendant attire.

"Oh!" Beca gave him a naughty smile. "It's Aubrey's birthday after all. We thought it would be fun to wear our old costume. I'm surprised I can still fit into it."

Jesse pulled her closer. "Mmm... You fill it very nicely," he said, now burying his head into her bosom.

"Okay. What is it?" Beca asked, grinning down at him.

"What?" He mumbled, now trying to run his hand up her thigh under the short skirt

"What about this costume?" She asked, eyeing him now. Then it dawned on her and her eyes went wide.

"You pervert!" she shouted, laughing now.

"I don't know what you are talking about," he said innocently, his hands still roaming. "No...don't get up," he complained when she tried to extricate herself from his arms.

"Tell me, Jesse. Own up," she said, looking at him straight in the eye.

Jesse returned the look and sighed. "OK...," he said, his face now pink. "I may or may not have quite vivid dreams of you in that costume in freshman year. And by dreams, I mean when I am awake. In the shower. With some soap. Umm...several times."

Beca laughed. "I am marrying a pervert."

Jesse was blushing red now. She laughed even harder. She wiped the tears and then leaned into him. She should really cut him some slack and not laughed at him like this. Like she did not actually lusted and salivated over him in freshman year herself.

"So...are you going to tell me what I was doing in these dreams?" she whispered huskily.

Jesse grinned wickedly up at her and pulled her closer. "Well, you would be sitting on my lap just like this."

"Like this?"

"Yeah. And I would be kissing you hard. Like this."

He gave her a hot open mouthed kiss.

"OK"

"Then I'll remove the pins in your hair and your hair tumbled down all over your shoulders."

His hands made quick work.

"Hmm?"

"That is so sexy," he said huskily.

"What happened after?"

"And then I used my teeth to take off that yellow scarf. Before I give you countless hickeys all over your neck."

He suckled the sensitive skin on her neck, leaving a red mark.

"Hmmm."

"Your hands will be in my hair and you would be groaning and saying my name."

"Jesse," she sighed

"Yeah.. Just like that."

"And?"

"I could totally see your sexy bra and the top of your breast. God, if only you knew how seeing you in that top drove me crazy."

"And?"

"Then I slipped my hand into your blouse."

He removed one hand from her thigh and slipped his hand into that blouse.

"And?" Beca said, more than a little breathless now.

"And that's it."

"That's it?" Beca said, incredulous. She tried very hard not to laugh. "You get off there?"

"I was nineteen, Beca. And totally had the hots for you. Trust me. That was enough," Jesse said, a little shy. "Besides, I tried not to think much further. It would be awkward if I had a raging hard on whenever I see you at the station."

Beca just sat there and laughed hard. Jesse almost wished he did not tell her. She saw Jesse's face and tried to stop laughing. It was really hard. When she finally hiccupped to a stop, she just looked at him and pulled him closer, Hey..."I'm sure your imagination is much more...errrr...creative now."

She started kissing him and he smiled.

* * *

"Oh God, Becs..." He groaned. Whatever she was doing, he could not think any more. "This is much better than whatever I can imagine."

"Tell me another fantasy," Beca purred sexily into his ear as she ground her hips down. He moaned, eyes closed now.

"Tell me, Jesse."

"A secret agent," he gasped. "You dressed up like a kickass agent and I was a very bad villain."

"What?!"

What? - Jesse's eyes popped open - what did I just said?

Beca looked shocked. Jesse was shocked. Where did that come from? Beca was looking at him strangely now and he had the strangest taste at the back of his throat.

"Sorry, I was watching James Bond last night," was all he could stutter, clearly very embarrassed.

Beca stood up, pulling her skirt down and straightening her blouse. "Umm... I have to go. The girls will be waiting."

"Ok. I see you later."

They parted quickly, giving each other an embarrassed, clumsy kiss before Beca left. That was weird - she thought. Will he freak out if I bring some of my kit home? That was disturbing - he thought. Fuck, no more Raven. This obsession is getting a little dangerous.


	8. Chapter 8

He walked quickly through the souk, not making any contact with any of the peddlers imploring and pushing items into his direction. The cacophony of greetings and hawking of wares was merely background noise as he walked with purpose, eyes trained for a small blue door. He finally found it and stopped. A light rap and a peephole slid opened. Black, unfriendly eyes stared at him. He spoke a string of Turkish. The peephole slid shut and a few minutes later the door squeaked opened.

The hallway was dim and the bulk of the doorman filled up the small space. The doorman jerked his head towards the direction he should go and he walked off, with a smile of thanks. The room was equally dim, filled with small groups of low tables and large cushions on the floor. A bar ran along one side. A few punters were sitting down, either already drunk or smoking pipes of shisha, smoky tendrils coiling up lazily in the dim light. A tired looking woman approached him and he whispered who he was looking for before releasing a charming smile.

She nodded and scurried away. He waited.

A full ten minutes went by before she came back and beckoned to him with a nod. He followed her, winding amongst the nearly comatose punters littered all over the room. His hand casually on the butt of his gun. The woman stopped in front of a doorway and pushed the beaded curtain aside before gesturing he should go in. He stepped through and let his eyesight adjusted to the even dimmer light in there. More smoke from shisha, the fruity scent now filling the air. The slow rotating fan not doing anything to expel the oppressive heat in the room.

A large man was half lying on the cushions, his eyes hooded. When he saw him at the doorway, he broke into a slow smile.

"White Angel. What a lovely surprise. It has been some time," he said in a gravelly drawl.

Luke smiled back before stepping nearer, waiting for an invitation to sit. "How are you, Faarouk?"

"Staying out of trouble," Faarouk smiled back, showing his gold teeth. "Please. Don't stand on ceremony. You are my guest."

Luke lowered himself down and sat on the cushion. Almost immediately, a cup of hot mint tea was poured and placed on his side and fresh pipe of shisha offered. He took a long drag before settling in, still watchful.

"Have you been out of trouble?" Luke asked easily, still smiling.

"Eh..." Faarouk grunted, a grimace on his face.

"That's not what I've heard."

"I'm not responsible for what you hear," he countered.

Luke laughed quietly. "I'm not here to bust you. I'm just after some information. Here..let me fix your tea for you." Luke poured a fresh glass for him, popped two cubes of sugar and fresh mint.

The large man took a sip from his tea. "Trust an Englishman to make good tea."

He slowly dragged more puffs from his shisha. "I thought angels bring luck and good fortune. You, my dear, only bring me trouble," he finally said, looking at Luke with hostility now.

"You know there are many types of angels. Consider me the Angel of Vengeance now." Luke said.

There was silence. Only the sound of the fan slowly rotating and the sound of the bubbles in the shisha.

"What is it that you seek?"

"There was a job in Georgia last year. Innocent civilian killed. University professor, Barden University. The tracks led to Istanbul."

Faarouk leaned back and shut his eyes. "There is no such thing as innocent civilian. Why are you interested?"

"Let's just say I was tricked and I don't like it."

"Is it personal?"

"No. Strictly business."

More silence .

"I might have some information. But it is going to cost you," he finally said, opening his eyes. " It's not going to be cheap but since you are my friend, I will give you a discount."

He looked slyly at Luke. "Something tells me you are willing to do anything for this. So while we are waiting ..." Luke was suddenly aware of a gun being cocked and felt the cold steel pressed against his back. The tired woman did not look remotely tired now. He turned slightly and gave her a dazzling smile.

"Why are you smiling, dog?" Faarouk spat out.

Luke merely shook his magnificent blonde head slowly. "Did you enjoy your tea?"

Faarouk's eyes went wide as he reached for his tea, spilling it all over. "What did you put in it?" he growled.

"Just a little insurance," Luke said, rising up from his seat now. He ignored the gun pressed against his back and it was quickly removed at Faarouk's signal. "Send me the information I wanted and you'll get the antidote. You have six hours."

He smiled to the woman again before backing out of the room and casually walking to the exit. No one stopped him.

He got his information in two.

* * *

Jesse was pissed off. Pissed off to high heaven. He tossed yet another Raven calling card onto his office desk and took a mental tally. Yep, he was still losing – last count was five jobs to seven. He then spent the next fifteen minutes walking back to his apartment, still thinking about the jobs he lost. He could cheerfully throttle her neck if he ever met her. Yes, he had not managed to run into her yet. She was still so fucking elusive. What the hell? Was she even real?

Jesse was still deep in his thoughts when he reached home. He shouldn't really but he was getting more and more obsessed. It messed up with his mind and if there was anything anyone knew about him, it was how determined and obsessive he could be. Just look at the racks and racks of DVDs he had at home. He had this ability to bring obsession to another level.

"Hey, you are home," Beca said with a smile, coming over to hug him.

He just gave her a perfunctory hug back and grunted a reply before stalking into the bedroom. He came out a little later after changing into his comfy shirt and shorts, went straight to the TV to put a movie on before flopping down on the couch with a sigh.

Beca just raised her eyebrow but did not say a word. He's in a bad mood – she thought. She went back to dining table, which was littered with wedding stuff. Chloe had insisted on passing her piles of wedding magazines which she and Aubrey had meticulously tagged pages they thought Beca should look at. Scores of dresses, possible wedding invites, cake, table decorations. They even set up a Pinterest board for her.

She sat down and held her head in her hands, scanning over the mess on the table. She had no idea how to do this. There were just too many choices; too many things screaming at her. Does it matter if the table linen does not match the flowers? Does she really want that many flowers? And what the hell should she worry about what type of confetti? . She really wanted it to be a wonderful wedding for Jesse. Something that will obliterate any memory of his first one. Yeah, that's about right.

Beca sighed. This was all too much for her. Give her a safe to break any day. Or a gauntlet of guards. Those were easy – just punch your way out and bring home the medal. Nice. Clean. Straightforward. None of this wedding minefield where one wrong choice can potentially ruin the whole bloody thing. This was hardcore. Beca had to stifle a smile when she thought about the clean job she did that day. Yep, got in and brought home the bacon. Slick as always. Ha ha! Oracle must be steaming wherever he is – she thought gleefully - Oh yeah, you are my bitch now. A quick tally showed that she was still winning and that made her happy.

Jesse was running through the possible scenarios in his head. Where did he go wrong? All the jobs were all meticulously planned. He did his research and kept to strict time limits. But every fucking time, that stupid Raven came swooping in, leaving him high and dry and left him a taunting calling card. It was like she could read his game. And that made him angry.

"Jesse?"

"Yup?"

"Wow, you are far away," Beca said, coming over to sit next to him, book in hand. "I had to call you twice."

"Sorry."

"I need help," she said, waving the huge tome in her hands. "I don't know how to do this. What do you think? Magnolia or off white for table linen?"

"They both look white to me."

"Thank you! That's what I told Chloe and I swear she nearly had an aneurysm," Beca said. "OK, flowers...peonies or freesias? I like freesias but..." Jesse began to zone out as Beca was speaking. His mind went straight to dissecting the last job. Maybe he should have used the Lost in Translation manoeuvre instead of the Pickwick Papers? It could have made all the difference. Damn, he really hate this. This was just too intriguing. He just couldn't let go.

"Jesse, are you even listening?"

"What? Oh.. yeah, I pick the red one."

"What? Why do you want to wear a red suit?"

"All tux are black, Becs. Everyone knows that."

"But you just chose a red one," Beca said, confused.

"OK, black. Sorry."

"You were not listening."

"Becs, just do whatever, OK?"

"I don't know how to do this, Jesse."

"Get the girls to help you."

"They are. But I want it to be a wonderful wedding for you too."

"Anything is fine," Jesse said irritability, his mind still on the last job. "It's my second wedding. I couldn't care less."

And as soon as the words carelessly dropped from his lips, he regretted it. He saw the flash of hurt in her eyes and heard the tiniest gasp from her lips. It was gone just as quickly and she nodded.

"OK. Got it." she said before getting up and walking away.

He cursed under his breath. He did not mean it that way. He knew what she would think and how hurt she would be. He did not mean that he did not care. He just wanted to be married to her. He did not care where or how, or whether they have freesias or roses. He just want her to be his wife. But that was looking iffy now if he did not fix it.

"Beca? Babe?" Jesse went after her. He found her sitting on their bed, facing away from the door. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it that way."

She was still silent, her back rigid. He came and knelt down in front of her, trying to peer into her face. He tried to put his arms around her but she stood up suddenly, her face a mask.

"Becs, I'm so sorry."

"It's OK. I totally got what you are trying to say," she said, a little cold.

"Beca, don't do this," Jesse said, a little scared now. "Talk to me, babe. Let's look at that book again."

She gave a little forced smile and waved her hand. "No, you were right. I don't really care about all this wedding stuff. Totally understand why you don't too."

"Beca..."

"We are both busy people. Let's just get married at City Hall and be done with it."

"Becs..." He followed her as she stalked out of the bedroom to the dining table. He watched in trepidation as she took armfuls of the wedding stuff off the table and threw them into the bin a little forcefully.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah. City Hall is fine."

And from the tone of her voice, he knew it was not really but he could not be sure. He wanted her to shout and scream at him. Because if she did and they were fighting, he knew that she was talking to him. This cold, silent walled thing? He was in so much trouble.

"Beca..." he tried catching her as she walked past with yet more wedding stuff. Seriously? How much was she looking through? She evaded his hands and just then, her phone rang. When he tried to hug her again, she skipped away, holding the phone to her ear.

"Sam?... Luke's back?... When did his flight come in?... Oh, ok... yeah, I'll be there soon. Give me an hour...He'd better bring back a present for me," Beca laughed at that remark and grinned. Jesse felt his insides twisting.

"OK, I see you soon." Beca said, before ending the call. She quickly walked back to the bedroom. She came back out with her bag and walked towards the door.

"I gotta go. Luke's back and we have some work to do."

"Let me drive you."

"No, it's fine. Go back to whatever was occupying your mind." And with that, she walked out of the door, without looking back, let alone giving him a goodbye kiss.

He heard the door slammed shut and sighed. He was such an idiot. He looked the bin now overflowing with all the wedding stuff. He took a few of the magazines and books out, noting all the tags and little scrawls in Beca's writing. He took more out and saw more scrawls; more notes tagged with _**Will J like this?** _and he shut his eyes. He had been a prick._  
_

He dialled Chloe's number. "Chloe? Hey it's Jesse... Hey, how much of this wedding thing had Beca planned?"

"Why?" Chloe barked suspiciously. "What have you done? Tell me!"

"Umm... nothing."

"You are not calling it off, are you? Because if you are, I swear all the Bellas will skin and roast you alive..."

"No, it's still on. Of course, it's still on!" Jesse said hurriedly. "Beca said we should do it at City Hall."

"What?!" Chloe shouted over the phone. "What about the venues she's seen? And the band? And all those food tastings? And the cake? The invites?"

"She's done all that?" Jesse said, feeling a little sick.

"What the fuck have you done?" Chloe hissed and she never swear.

"We just had a little fight," said Jesse. "And I might have been a little prick."

Jesse thought he could feel Chloe glowering at him over the phone.

"Listen here, Treble," Chloe said, sounding very dangerous. "Have you any idea how much that girl loves you? She hates looking at venues, trying dresses, choosing decorations. But she sucked it up everytime. True, she had to be a little drunk when trying on her dresses. And every time she will ask whether we think **you** would like it. The wedding is always about the bride but I never seen a bride so selfless. She wanted to have a wedding that you would remember."

Jesse just rubbed his face and groaned.

"So if you have peed over her plans, I am personally going to kill you the next time I see you," Chloe continued. "I know this is your second one, Jesse. That made it doubly hard for her. She wants this wedding to be better than your first. That's why she is trying so hard."

"Chloe, help me. I think I just ruin the wedding," Jesse said.

"Oh no! You dig that hole, you climb out of it," Chloe said before putting the phone down.

* * *

"Hello stranger!" Beca said, putting her arms around Luke. "How was Greece?"

"Hot and dangerous," Luke replied, giving her a lopsided smile. "I brought you a present."

Beca squealed as Luke handed the present over. Luke laughed out loud seeing how excited Beca was. She might be a hard assed agent but she always acted like a five year old whenever she got a present.

"So I heard you've been clearing the board. Bringing home the goods," Luke said, smiling down at her.

"Yeah. Totally owned Oracle," she said gleefully. Her phone rang. She checked the caller ID, frowned a little and did not pick up the call. She did not want to talk to Jesse now.

"You are off that detail," Luke said. "We have to prep for the drugs job, Becs."

"Aw. I quite like kicking Oracle's butt," she said with a pout. Her phone rang again and she ignored it, switching it off now.

"Aren't you going to pick up that call?"

"No. It's only Jesse."

Luke raised his eyebrow. Beca did not elaborate, ignoring Luke's questioning stare. He sighed and leaned it closer to her. "I did a detour to Istanbul," he said quietly to her ear.

She stiffened a little, her eyes wary. "Any further clues?"

"Yes and no."

"What does that mean?"

"We got more clues but this thing is deep. I don't know how deep. It's not a simple hit job."

"OK."

"Is Sam coming up soon? We have to get started on this."

"I'm here!" Sam trilled as she walked into the room. "The party can start now."

"OK, Sam. Pull up the docs on Camilla Biesley and Dallas Evans."

* * *

Jesse tried ringing again and it went straight to voicemail. Shit! She's definitely angry - he thought - I need to fix this. He texted her instead.

**_Babe, when are you coming home?_**

The reply was not instantaneous. He was on tenterhooks.

**_Pulling an all nighter. Lots of work._**

**OK - **he texted back **- I love you.**

She didn't reply. He was about to text her back when Bumper almost yelled at him.

"Jesse, come on, man. You are miles away."

"Oh, sorry. What are we looking at?"

Bumper looked at him crossly and scrolled through the information on the monitor quickly. "Man, get back in the game! We have a lot riding on this. We have to get that drug formula. It supposed to be bigger than cocaine and heroin and right now, these two..." Bumper jabbed at the pictures of a brunette woman and a blonde man "..have it. We've done so much prep work already."

"Ok, I'm in," Jesse said, reluctantly focussing on the business at hand.

Bumper stared at him before going through his notes. "What do you know about Camilla?" he asked, testing him.

"Impressive pharmaceutical credentials. A dangerous woman. Likes dark haired men, especially if they are unavailable," Jesse recited, a little bored.

"That's where you come in, my newly engaged friend," Bumper said, gleefully. "You've been stringing her along rather nicely. She can't wait to meet you again."

"What about Dallas Evans?" Jesse asked, turning his attention to the picture of the man with the shock of dirty blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Well, you are not getting anywhere near him," Bumper laughed. "He likes to fuck celebrities, so I'm told."

* * *

"Is that how we are going to play it?" Beca sighed, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"I'm open to other suggestions," Luke said.

"I hate my job sometimes," Beca said.

She took another swig of coffee. They had worked late into the night before taking a break. It was 11 a.m now and she did not sleep really well. They had their own private ops room in this building; away from their headquarters, using a studio as a front. Each cell had one. It was their false front. Beca liked working from here actually but the beds were just uncomfortable. Admit it, Beca - she thought - you missed sleeping with Jesse's arms around you.

Almost like it's on cue, Sam rang her. "Beca, you might want to come out. Your man candy is here."

"What?"

"Yeah. And hurry. I think I saw the donut delivery girl and the UPS man giving him a look."

This place was safe enough to give out to Jesse as her work address. It looked and operated just like her studio. Beca walked out quickly, waving goodbye to Luke. True enough, Jesse was outside on the pavement, leaning against the red Jaguar she got him for Christmas. He looked like he did not sleep at all last night.

"You look awful," she said.

"So do you," Jesse replied, noting how tired she looked.

They just stared at each other.

"Get in the car," Jesse said.

"Why?"

"Just get in the car, Beca."

She dragged her feet but she got into the car. Jesse got in and started the engine. They drove off in silence. Beca was still stiff in her seat, not looking at Jesse. He was equally silent, concentrating on the road. He was not heading home.

"Where are we going?" Beca asked, curiosity getting the better of her moodiness.

"You'll see," Jesse said curtly, eyes still on the road.

They drove for an hour, leaving the city limits and going into the suburbs. Beca yawned a little before closing her eyes. She was feeling tired. She did not know they stopped until Jesse opened her door and gently shook her awake.

"Beca. Baby.. wake up. We are here," he said gently, his face so near hers that his breath ghosted against her lips. She opened her eyes, a little confused. He took off her seatbelt for her before straightening up and offering his hand.

She took it, still unsure what was happening.

They were in front of a house. Not just any other house. It was a beautiful three-storied house with shuttered windows, a lovely porch with a swing and dark green door, well tended front lawn. With a sale sign perched in front.

"So... what do you think?" Jesse asked, hugging her from the back. She was gaping, not sure what to say. They stood like that for long time, just looking at the house.

"Becs, when I said I couldn't care less about the wedding, it's not that I don't care about you, about us," Jesse said softly. "I just want us to get married and start our future together. This future."

Beca just nodded.

"When I said I don't care, I meant it does not matter what the wedding is like. All I know is my eyes will be on you the entire time I won't even know what type of flowers we have."

Beca nodded mutely, feeling a little emotional now.

"Do you want to look inside? I asked the realtor for a favour." Jesse said, taking the keys out of his pocket. He laced his fingers through hers and they walked up to the house.

Before he opened the door, he turned to Beca and said, "If you really want a City Hall wedding, we can have it. But if you want something else..." he opened the door into the hallway, "..it's fine by me too."

The hallway was lined with all the books and magazines she threw into the bin. Every one of them carefully picked from the bin, straightened and arranged like a magic pathway into the house.

Beca could not help that giggle coming out of her. She turned to Jesse, her eyes bright. He was smiling at her. She took a look at the nearest one and gasped. Jesse had circled something and scrawled "Love this." The more she looked, the more she found smiley faces or frowns on those he did not liked.

She was laughing out loud now. He actually went through the entire wedding collection in one night. Jesse was grinning now, pulling her along to look at the rest of the house. When they ended up in the huge back garden, arms around each other, looking up at the house from the back, Beca turned to him and whispered, "I love you."

Jesse just grinned back. "I know."


	9. Chapter 9

"Come on, Max. Again!"

Beca cursed under her breath as she grabbed the pole again and executed the movement. Her muscles screamed but it was good. She got this. The manoeuvre was tricky but boy, did it looked sexy. The bass was thumping and it was all a matter of timing.

"That's good, Max. I think you are good to go," the blonde bombshell nodded and smiled up at her. Beca released her hands and slid down before jumping off and landing on the ground lightly.

"No, Anastasia, show me the move you made yesterday. That one where you swing and twist yourself round with one hand," Beca said, taking a gulp of water before drying her hands carefully. You can't have wet hands when doing a pole dance.

Anastasia smiled before getting up on the pole and showing her the move. Beca got it in two tries. "You are the easiest student I've ever had, Max," Anastasia said. "Your core strength is amazing."

"You are a good teacher."

"What are you waiting for?" the blonde girl said, looking at her now. "Again!"

Beca groaned and started from the top. The music was loud and all around and she did the routine perfectly. She landed her feet and heard applause. Luke came out of the shadows, grinning up at her.

"Looking good, Becs," Luke said, his grin wide.

"Shut up," Beca muttered.

"You had me going there for a moment," Luke said, still grinning at her. He ducked the towel Beca threw at him and caught the bottle of water that came after.

"Whose idea is it to have me pole-dance in the music video?" Beca said, churlishly.

"Oh I don't know..." Luke said airily. He grinned mischievously at her. "We start shooting tomorrow. Do you have anyone else to add to the launch's guest list?"

"Yeah. I'll give it to Sam," Beca said. "Is everything in place for the tour?"

"Yes."

"How long?"

"Depends. But I think three, four months tops."

"I'm getting married, Luke."

Luke's smile faltered a little. "Yeah, I know that."

Beca turned and looked at him. "Listen," she started. "Luke, you are my best friend and my only family. I was wondering whether you'll be my best man... and if you don't mind, I would like you to give me away too."

Luke was silent for a minute, digesting the news. If he was honest, he felt wretched. Giving her away at her wedding. To Jesse Swanson. Jesse fucking Swanson who just waltzed in and captured her heart so easily. He did not deserve her. No. Luke was sure of that. But look how happy she is. I can't make her this happy - he thought sadly.

He smiled bravely. "I'm good value for money, aren't I?" he joked. "2 in 1. Wait, if I am your best man and you don't turn up, I have to marry Jesse?"

Beca grinned. "Yup."

"Euwwww no!"

"Then you just have to make sure I turn up then."

"Max! Break time over. Come on," Anastasia shouted from the stage. Beca rolled her eyes - she was even more hardcore than Aubrey. And Beca did not even know that was possible.

"You heard her. Off you go," Luke said, slapping her on her bottom. "Dance for me, Beca."

"Fuck off, Luke," she said crossly before getting up on the stage.

* * *

Jesse was gently stroking her back, running his fingers over the tattoos on her back. He had pretty much memorised all of them and she had not had a new one in ages. He started kissing her shoulder and Beca woke up with a sigh, turning round to face him.

"Hey.." she said softly. "What time is it?"

"Still early," he murmured, running his hand up her ribcage until he was cupping her soft breast. Beca shook her head and stretched, "I have an early start. They need to get the shoot in the can."

She got up before Jesse could stop her and walked to the bathroom. Jesse sank back into the bed, wishing she would stay a little longer. She had been very busy the last two weeks and they hardly spent much time together. Well, he had been too; finishing the score for Colin's movie and doing a few jobs for Bumper. They had been like ships passing through the night. Either she would be in deep sleep when he came back home or the other way around.

He rubbed his face with both hands, thinking about his day ahead. He had a a couple of meetings and had to do some prep for Bumper's job tomorrow. He had not come across any of Raven's calling cards and he was more than a little curious. Did it mean she's no longer doing those jobs? It would mean he missed his chance to unmask the Raven. And that felt infuriating. But this project coming up tomorrow was rather interesting and a little dangerous. If he knew the kind of person Raven was, it would be too delicious for Raven to pass. He grinned, a plan forming in his mind.

* * *

**_The next day_**

Beca let out a string of curses as she ducked down. The hail of bullets peppered the wall behind her just a foot above her head. She crawled carefully along the wall before going into the next room. She heard fast footsteps and she got up and ran.

"Sam! I'm blind! Where am I?" she shouted into her intercom. No time for hiding now. She was wide open.

"Straight ahead and turn right." Sam's voice crackled calmly in her ear and that calmed her down a little bit.

"What am I looking for?"

"A dumb waiter."

"Seriously?"

"Only option. Hurry."

Another bullet pinged beside her and she dropped down and rolled before getting up. She casually took a smoke bomb from her belt, ripped out the safety catch with her teeth and threw it hard at her pursuers. It flared out, smoke billowing out quickly, choking those who were unlucky enough to be in its path.

She ran and turned right. Come on, where is it? She saw it and quickly opened the dumb waiter and squeezed herself in. She was small enough, thank goodness. The next minute, the dumb waiter whizzed down and when she opened it, she was in a large industrial kitchen. A kitchen porter was looking at her, astonished, as she folded herself out.

"Umm.. yeah, safety inspection," she said, waving her ID at the stunned man. "Good work there. As you were."

She walked briskly through the kitchen, not making eye contact, thoroughly aware how incongruous that a dirty, grime covered woman in a tight vest and jeans was stalking through the pristine kitchen. She let herself out through the exit. The van was waiting for her and she jumped in. Sam drove off as soon as Beca was inside.

"What the fuck happened, girl?" Sam asked, driving fast but carefully, her eyes fast on the road and any other possible complications. They were not followed. That was good.

Beca did not answer. She was quietly steaming and her rage was building.

Sam glanced over and noted the tightness of her jaw and did not say anything. Beca suddenly yelled out a string of very colourful expletives before hitting the dashboard.

"Whoaaa there." Sam said.

"That small dick, baboon behind, camel humping fucktard!"

"Okaaaaaay."

"If I ever find him, I'll blow off his dick and feed it to him."

"Sure."

"Fucking Oracle."

"And by blow, you mean with a gun, right?"

That stopped Beca mid-swear. "Saaaaam!" Beca said in horror. "That was not cool!"

Sam laughed, "I've never seen you so affected by another agent, Beca. If I had not known you are happily engaged to man-candy Jesse, I would think you got the hots for this Oracle."

"Whaaaa..."

"Admit it," Sam "He's all over your mind, taking up your head space."

"Yeah. Like a disease! He only tried to get me killed twice."

"Some of the best romances start like that."

"What the hell, Sam?!" Beca said, giving her an incredulous look. Sam just laughed.

"Straight back to base?" Sam asked.

Beca was thoughtful for a minute. She took out a crumpled receipt from a bar at the Roosevelt hotel. True he had got away with the prize but he had dropped this receipt. It was for a drink taken not two hours ago and it was signed off to a room.

"Let's take a detour, Sam."

* * *

Jesse was in high spirits. He walked with a spring in his step. The job went well and he had despatched the stuff to Bumper immediately. Now it was time for him to claim his prize. He headed towards the Roosevelt. You can't catch birds by running at it - he thought - They will just fly away. He grinned as the next thought crossed his mind. You would just have to lay a trap.

* * *

Beca was casually sitting on one of those comfy chairs at the lobby, her eyes trained on the Reception desk. There was quite a few people milling around and she sank further into her seat, with a broadsheet up to cover her face. She had cleaned up and change to something more presentable.

"Sam, any clues?"

"Yep," Sam's voice crackled in her ear. "Room 4236, registered to a Mr...J.."

Beca was momentarily distracted by the sight of a tall man, signing in at the reception desk. Could it be the Oracle? He was later joined by a blonde woman and two kids. Ok, no.

"Sorry, Sam. What's the name?"

"Jason. Jason Bourne."

"Get me the room below."

"Done."

Beca was about to get up when she was accosted by two excited teenagers. "You are Max Hartley, aren't you? Oh my god! I love you!" one of them shrieked and soon she was swarmed by at least twenty teenagers wanting to take a selfie and autographs.

Jesse walked into the lobby and briskly made his way to the lifts. There was some sort of commotion to his far right. Some sort of teenage fangirling going on. He ignored it. Whoever it was was totally covered by the swarm of teenagers now squealing loudly. Maybe it was one of the 1D boys. He went into the lift and the door closed.

Beca finally extricated herself from the excitable group and made her way to Reception. "Hi, i'm checking in. The name is Max Hartley," she said.

"Miss Hartley! We are honoured you are staying with us," the receptionist said, smiling widely at her. "Let me see whether I can upgrade your room, since you are a special guest."

"No, my usual room is fine," Beca said quickly. "It will be fine."

"But you are a special guest! I am sure you will be more comfortable in one of our suites. Compliments of the manager," the receptionist said, a little worried.

"The assigned room is fine," Beca said, glancing at her watch. "I really have to go but thank you for the offer. I'll tell the manager you are doing a stellar job."

She finally got the right key and walked to the lifts. The lift opened and she went it, jabbing the button for her floor. She let herself into the room and quickly unpacked her tools. She checked her gun and waited for Sam.

Her phone buzzed and she smiled when she saw who it was.

"Hey babe," she answered.

"Where are you, baby?" Jesse's voice came through the phone.

"Are you home already?" she asked.

"Not yet," he answered. "I just miss you."

"Sorry. It's been manic. I miss you too."

"Ok. I see you later. Love you."

"Love you."

She ended the call with a smile. She loved him so much. Hah, totally don't have the hots for the Oracle. She was not crazy. She was totally in love with her lovely fiancé whom she had not seen properly for weeks while here she was in the room below Oracle, trying to track him. Wait. What? She shook her head - why was she here trying to locate this mysterious Oracle when she could be at home spending time with Jesse? She got up and paced round the room.

"The room has been vacated, Becs. Do it now," Sam's voice was in her ear and she sprung up and set to work.

* * *

Jesse gently closed the door of his room and walked to the end of the corridor. The trap was set. He would just need to hide and wait.

* * *

Beca opened the doors to the balcony, jumped lightly and held fast to the ceiling. She secured herself with some metal rope before climbing up and over onto the balcony of the room above. She peered in. It was dark. She then quickly picked the lock and stepped into the room.

So. Let's see who you are - Beca thought as she quickly went round the room looking for clues. Some non-descript clothes that could be anyone's and common size. Not much clues there. She stepped into the bathroom. Oh, he's good. No toiletries. He seem to just use the hotel's provisions.

Beca was getting frustrated. Hmm... a strand of dark hair on the pillow. Ok, we are getting somewhere. She sniffed the pillow quickly. Chanel Bleu. Nice. Jesse sometimes used that scent - she thought. And she suddenly felt a pang. She really missed him. She dispelled that thought quickly. The last thing she needed was her thoughts of Jesse transposing on her thought process.

She moved to the laptop on the desk and carefully opened the cover. A silent trigger went off.

* * *

Jesse waited patiently. He wondered whether the Raven was here yet. He had made sure he dropped the receipt. Not somewhere too obvious, of course. He did not want to insult her intelligence. It was such a plain trap but he was hoping that the Raven will be too hopping mad and bent on revenge that she will fall for it.

He had hung a few clothes he bought new just that afternoon, was careful not to leave any personal items and just to tease her, had laid in the bed for a bit. He was sure she would checking the bed for clues.

Mmm... The thought of the mysterious Raven on the bed... Wait what? He quickly squashed that thought. For goodness sake, he just spoke to Beca not too long ago. What is wrong with him?

Jesse rubbed his face hard. The sooner he solved the Raven's identity the better. She was taking too much head space and now he was worried about this obsession. It will be soon. He had placed a little trigger mechanism on a dud laptop. There will be a tiny explosion when that laptop is opened, just enough to knock out someone nearby. It wouldn't hurt much and he will have the comatose Raven right where he wanted.

His phone buzzed. Yep, the trigger is off. He didn't even see her on the corridor. She's that good. He walked quickly towards the room. That tiny explosion will go off in 10, 9, 8, 7...

Hah, shall we meet now, Raven?

6,5,4...

We have been dancing around each other for so long...

3,2...

It was fun. And yeah, it was hot...

1.

The next thing he knew he was flying backwards, the force of the huge explosion taking him off his feet and depositing him on the floor. He got up quickly. Heat was everywhere and he could see flames licking along the frame of the room door.

No. no no no no. No!

The alarms went off and he ran to the room. It was an inferno inside. Smoke was billowing and people were now getting out of their rooms and were getting hysterical at the sight of the fire.

No. This is not happening. No.

Did he miscalculate the charge? Oh my god, did he?

No. No no no.

He could not go into the room. The heat was intense.

Oh my god, what have I done?

I didn't mean to kill her.


	10. Chapter 10

_He thought he could hear her screams. Painful, bloodcurdling screams. He thought he could see an outline of her body in flames. He could not get to her. The billowing, black smoke. The heat. The flames. He was beaten back_.

Jesse woke up, panting, drenched in sweat. It took him several seconds to still his racing heart. He swung his feet over and planted them on the ground, rubbing his face hard. After the explosion, the rest of the hotel guests had panicked and swarmed the hallway, trying to escape the raging fire. He tried to get into the room. He did not want it to end this way. But when he saw how hopeless the situation was, he let himself be swept away in the commotion and left the hotel.

He had slept fitfully last night, plagued by dreams of Raven in flames. All because of his stupid mistake. He had killed before, of course. In his line of work, there was no avoiding it. Especially when there was a thin line between death and survival. But this is different. He did not mean to kill her. The guilt sat on him like a heavy mantle until this very morning.

It took a while before it filtered through his mind that Beca was not back yet. He frowned and checked his phone. No messages. That was strange. He was sure Beca did not mention she will not be back. He tried ringing her but it went straight to voicemail.

The TV was switched on to the morning news. The sound of the all too perky newscaster reading the news was background noise as he sipped his coffee. He tried to get to Beca but her phone still went to voicemail. It was very odd.

_"...An explosion was reported at the Roosevelt Hotel last night. The fire is now under control but the Fire department is still treating the incident as suspicious. The site was a scene of commotion as hotel guests, including celebrities Harry Styles and music producer, Max Hartley were ..."_

Jesse dropped his mug. It smashed on the floor but he did not noticed that. He stared at the tv, now awash with pictures of the fire seen from the hotel's exterior before swapping to images of a charred room and corridor.

Max Hartley? Beca?

Beca was at the Roosevelt last night?

He frantically tried ringing Beca again, his thoughts in a jumble - No, no. She was there last night? What was she doing there? Oh my god. Was that all the commotion in the lobby about? I nearly ran into her. She was there when I rang her? Why am I panicking? Is it because there was a fire and I can't get through to Beca? Or because I could have run into her while I was trying to find the Raven?

He cursed hard when the calls did not connect. Then he tried ringing Luke.

"Yes?"

Jesse let out a sigh of relief when he heard Luke's voice.

"Luke, it's Jesse. I can't get through Beca."

He heard Luke's frustrated sigh and when he spoke, he sounded a little angry. "Yeah, I meant to ring you."

Jesse was still, very afraid now. "Why? What happened?"

"There was an accident."

Jesse fought to stay calm. "Beca was at the Roosevelt last night. And there is this massive fire.."

"Yes. She's..."

"Where is she, Luke?" Jesse yelled.

"Calm down."

"I can't calm down. She did not come back last night. There's a fire. I can't get through to her. I can't fucking calm down!"

Just then, he heard the apartment's door opened and Beca walked in.

Jesse froze.

He just dropped the call, not caring Luke was still on the other line and went straight to her.

"Thank god!" he whispered, enveloping her in a tight hug. Beca winced. He saw that and drew back. "It's all over the news. Are you hurt? Why were you at the Roosevelt? There's a massive fire and I can't get through you. Becs, why didn' t you call?"

"Dude.." Beca sighed, still wincing. Her arms hurt and she waved her sprained wrist, bounded in bandages at him. "I'm OK. Let me sit down."

He couldn't quite let her go. And Beca just moved to sit on the couch with Jesse's arms still around her waist. He held her tight, letting her head rest on his chest.

"Becs..."

Beca sighed. "There was some press conference I had to go to."

"You should have called."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"How did you get hurt?"

"Everyone panicked and ran out after that fire. I was pushed to one side and sprained my wrist. Nothing major."

"You could have been trampled on, Becs."

"I'm fine," she mumbled, burrowing her face into his chest. "This is nice." She had quite a night and she was just so glad she was there in one piece with Jesse.

They sat quietly, watching the news. Jesse was stroking her back and hair, just relieved she was there with him. The news rolled around to the fire at the Roosevelt again; now with the news report at the scene. A reporter was interviewing the Chief of the Fire Department.

_"Are you still treating the fire as suspicious? Do you think it is a terrorist act?"_

_"We are still treating it as suspicious but we are sure it is not an act of terrorism. " _

_"How bad is the damage?"_

_"Fairly contained to the room and the hallway. There were no casualities." _

Jesse stopped in mid-stroke. No casualities? They didn't find a body? Or bits of a body? Does it mean she escaped? Oh my god! She escaped! In the ten seconds before the explosion? Did she have wings or something?

Jesse sighed a huge sigh of relief, the burden of guilt sloughing off. He had to stop the smile on his face. He could not believe it. How did?... When?.. How? It just blew his mind. Oh, he definitely had to meet her now. There was no two ways about it. He would not be able to rest until he set eyes on this Raven. This very worthy, very good adversary. He would just need to up his game.

"Becs, are you sure you are OK?" Jesse asked. "...cause I need to get to work. But I'll stay if you want me to."

Yes, I would like you to stay - Beca thought. But she was not one of those needy chicks and she did not want to be one. Frankly, if he had work, she did not really want to be in his way. "No, I'll be fine. You just go."

"Are you sure?" Jesse asked, feeling a little guilty. She nodded. "OK, I'll be back for lunch."

* * *

Beca sighed when she heard the door slammed shut. He was in a hurry - she thought sourly. It would have been nice if he had fussed over her a little more. She missed him. And after yesterday's dice with death, it would have been nice to have him hold her. No, she would not be that needy type of girlfriend. She was fine. Really.

Beca run her good hand through her hair. But he's so distracted lately... the traitorous thought crossed her mind and she felt a little pang - No. It's fine. He's just busy.

What a night.

There she was, carefully opening that laptop when Sam suddenly screamed in her ear, "Code 10! I repeat Code 10!"

And she ran.

Straight out to the nearby balcony. She just had enough time to get onto the balustrade, her feet scrambling on the edge, a hair's breadth from the yawning drop below. A loud roar and the force of the explosion propelled her forward towards the air and certain death, floors below... if she had not had wrapped her arm around the metal rope she secured on the railing before.

The rope swung in an arc outwards before swinging back towards the balcony of her room below. She felt the excruciating pain in her hand and arm as the rope yanked hard. She let go and landed in a heap on her balcony. Her ears were ringing from the explosion and she could now feel the heat now.

"Beca! Beca! Are you there?" Sam barked into her intercom, fear in her voice.

Beca gulped deep breaths in, quickly moving into her room and picking up all her stuff in one movement.

"Beca!"

"I'm here."

"Thank God!"

"What happened?"

"I picked up the countdown. There must be a silent trigger in the room. That was one helluva explosion."

Beca cursed hard. That laptop. She should have known. No self-respecting agent of his calibre would used such a low end device. Beca was suddenly very very angry. Stupid, fucking Oracle with his cheap laptop trying to kill her twice in a day!

"Beca."

"I'm hurt. My hand.."

"Come on, child. Let's head home."

"Affirmative. Let me disappear into the crowd."

Alarms were ringing all around now and she could hear people moving along the corridor. Someone was frantically knocking on her door.

"Miss Hartley! Please open the door!"

Beca shut her eyes. I should have used a bogus name - she thought. It was probably one of the hotel staff trying to make sure the VIPs were evacuated.

"Sam, I need to be Max. I'll see you back at base."

"Affirmative. Luke is not going to be happy."

"Oh fuck. I forgot. He's not going to like our little detour, is he?"

* * *

Jesse quickly scanned the fire report in front of him. He had to call in a few favours to get the report so quickly. Yep, definitely no body found. She definitely escaped.

He ran through more documents. Anything and everything he could get his hands on Raven. Any clues, however miniscule. He even tried to track down the manufacturers of the calling card she used, just in case he could track an invoice, a name, an address, an email. Anything.

Nope, she was too good.

Jesse tapped his fingers on the table, trying to think where else could he find a clue. Any of their old records, any of their old taps? Maybe she had casted the same joint and they caught a glimpse of her? He quickly ran over the past jobs he did.

"Charlotte," he said over the intercom. "Can you pull up some of our old tapes?"

"Which ones do you want?" Charlotte said.

Jesse reeled off a series of particularly juicy jobs he had done in the past two years. Jobs that he was sure Raven would have loved. Charlotte pulled them all out and he sat in front of the monitor, shifting through the grainy images.

It was tough work but he was determined. Hours passed and Jesse was getting quite irritated now. He got nothing. No new faces. All had been accounted for.

He had been on a fool's errand. If he knew her, she would be too good to get caught so easily on camera. She might have been in one of those dud jobs he had done in the past; the ones where the footage were just too unclear or interfered with. When that happened, he had just relegated them to the bin after the job and gave it up as a bad job.

Like that art gallery job. Too much interference, no doubt from other bugs. It was like listening to static. The visuals were awful and he had given up on that job.

Jesse had to smile. He remembered that job. It was when he met Beca again. In that beautiful blue dress, her hair held up with shining diamond barettes, her lips red and smiling. He had a blonde date, whom he could not remember the name of, as his cover when he tapped the place. Yeah, and Luke was there. Hands all over Beca. He grunted at that.

Oh god, what's the time? - Jesse quickly closed down the screen and stared at his watch. It was way past lunch time. What the hell, Jesse?! - he yelled at himself internally - You are spending way too much time trying to find this elusive girl that you are neglecting Beca. Who is hurt. And probably waiting for you for lunch. What the hell are you doing?

* * *

OK, I got this. I got her favourite takeaway and her favourite flowers. And I'll grovel and tell her she can skip movication for a month. No, make it two months - Jesse walked into the lobby of his apartment block, hands full, trying to work out what to say to make Beca forgive him.

His phone rang and he quickly shifted everything to one arm while he picked the call.

"Jesse."

"Yeah, Bumper. What do you want?"

"Please tell me you are not involved in that Roosevelt explosion."

"Do you want me to lie to you?"

"Damn, boy! What are you doing?"

Jesse leaned against the wall and sighed heavily. "I don't know."

Bumper was ranting a string of expletives now. He simmered down and said "Whatever you are doing, pack it in. We've got work tonight."

Jesse cursed softly. He forgot about tonight.

"Listen, man. Can you get me off the hook tonight? Beca's unwell and I need to stay in," he said.

"No can do. We've planned this for ages, Jesse," Bumper said, without a trace of empathy in his voice. "You are key to this. I wouldn't know what to say to Camilla if you are not there."

"It's not convenient tonight. Beca's home."

"No. I won't have you jeopardise the job, Jesse. You can only string Camilla along so far," Bumper said, his voice final. "Be there. And bring your A game."

Jesse sighed "OK. I see you tonight."

He ended the call and was about to move to the lift when he found Beca was right in front of him.

"Becs! What are you doing here?"

Oh god, how much of that conversation did she overhear? If she heard any, it was not showing on her face.

"I got tired sitting around. I'm just going to pop back to the studio," she said, her face delibrately blank. She heard the last two sentences of that conversation.

"But you are hurt. You should be resting," Jesse said worriedly. "I got your favourite. Come up and I'll feed you."

Beca shook her head. "No. I ate already. I won't be long. Maybe we can have it for dinner?" she said, smiling sweetly up at him.

Jesse dropped his gaze and shifted his weight from one foot to another. "Yeah. Tonight. I have to be somewhere," he said slowly. "Some boring awards thing."

"Sounds fun," Beca said. "Can I come?"

"Oh..That.. umm.. I think it might be a bit last minute for the guest list, Becs."

"Oh."

They just stood there a while, looking at each other.

"I'll come home as soon as," Jesse said, feeling a little wretched.

"Don't worry about it. I just might work late" Beca said blandly. "I gotta go."

And she walked out, brushing past him, not looking back. She kept her eyes front, trying not to feel anything, trying to keep her suspicions in check. Jesse just stared at her rapidly diminishing back; hands clenching, wanting to run after her but not knowing what to say if he did. And both of them felt the growing distance between them.

* * *

**A/N** _Come on, guys. Do you really think I will kill Beca off? Hmm maybe I missed the potential of making this a zombiefic. Darn! _

_Inspiration for both the last and this chapter was from Justin Timberlake's Sexyback music video. I kid you not. That song will reappear in an M chapter later on ;) Stay tuned._

_The last chapter was dedicated to Gossipsweetlips :) Thank you for all your support from the beginning and for tirelessly championing Jeca. Love Jeca._


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Jutord, **a little something for you but not as you know it ;)

* * *

**That very same night**

She tossed back her long brunette hair and laughed. A brittle, tinkly laugh. Her green eyes flashing as she looked at Jesse. He smiled back, topping up her empty glass with more champagne. "My, are you trying to get me drunk?" she asked before taking a long swallow of the effervescent liquid. "You know, if you want it, you just need to ask."

Jesse didn't reply. He just merely smiled. His eyes scanned the room before he brought his attention back to the lady, who was now leaning into him, her hands fluttering along his thigh.

"So did she like the ring?" she whispered next to his ear.

"Who?"

"The girl you bought that ruby ring for."

"She was wearing it the last time I checked."

"Christmas present?"

Jesse shook his head and smiled, "Engagement."

"Happy?"

"Very much so."

Camilla raised one eyebrow and smirked. "And yet here you are spending a whole night with me."

"Bumper said you are in town and I should show you a good time," Jesse replied evenly.

"Did Bumper tell you you should do anything I ask of you?"

Jesse paused and looked her directly in the eye, "Within reason."

She laughed out loud, finished her drink and looked at him speculatively. "I want to dance. Let's dance," she said, getting up and pulling him along. He got up and put his hand on the small of her back and they joined the mass of bodies on the dance floor.

The salsa beat was fast and sexy. He easily led her in the dance, twisting and twirling her away and bringing her back close to him. She pressed herself against him, panting, looking up into his eyes. She rolled her hips into his. Jesse merely smiled, twisting her out. She laughed as he swung her body outwards waist up, still keeping her hips close. They continued to dance to the frenetic beat. She was getting more aggressive, trying to grind against him. Her arms flew and anchored themselves around his neck. He merely laughed, letting her remain flushed against him for a little while before his hands push her body gently away, putting a little space between them. She was seriously turned on.

A pair of eyes were gravely watching them. The man ducked behind a pillar, still keeping a watchful gaze. It was too easy to melt into the background in that dimly lit club.

"I can't believe this," he murmured angrily. "Did you get everything?"

"Yes. The camera's working fine," a voice crackled softly in his ear. "Are you staying on her tail?"

"I'm not sure I can," he replied.

"You have to."

"I know."

He downed a drink before surreptitiously moving into position. He was careful not to stare or to gaze far too long. While his target seemed to be very much into each other, dancing and laughing, he saw Jesse scanning the room once or twice. That was interesting. Another hour or so of dancing and drinking and they were heading out of the door. She was leaning heavily against him, talking to him in his ear, her hands all over him. His arm was around her waist, supporting her.

"Pair's on flight. I'm out."

"OK, I got them," the voice spoke again. "I see you at home, White Angel."

Jesse helped Camilla into a taxi before getting in. The taxi pulled away from the kerb and drove off. A little while later, a nondescript car followed.

* * *

They reconvened at base an hour later. Luke was looking at the surveillance pics. His hands were tightly clenched, his knuckles white. Sam looked at him, trying to gauge the right time to speak.

"What the hell is this?" he finally spoke, low and angry. "I can't believe what I am seeing."

"Put Beca aside for now," Sam said quietly. "For God's sake, just put Beca to one side."

Luke rubbed his eyes and then breathed out slowly. Sam was right. He had to be professional about this. When he spoke next, his voice was back to his normal, dry British tone. The recording whirled as he spoke "Target Camilla Biesley acquired at 1900 hours at the Writer's Guild Awards, accompanied by a male, identified as Jesse Swanson. No other contacts were noted. Target moved to LQ Nightclub at 511 Lexington Avenue at 2200. Target was in close proximity with... I can't do this. Fuck."

Luke swept the papers angrily to one side. He was just consumed with rage at the moment. What the hell happened? Why was Jesse with Camilla Biesley, known drug dealer, and looking far too cozy with her? Far too cozy for someone engaged. Engaged to Beca, for goodness sake. He got up and paced up and down the room, trying to keep his anger in check. If he ever hurt Beca, so help me God, I am going to... he thought.

Sam was looking at the videos and pics again. She was surprised and equally angry for Beca but someone had to be the rational one. She rewind the videos and looked again and then shut her eyes, thinking. She opened her eyes and looked again.

"Luke, I think you should look at the footage again. Just be an agent now and not a friend," she said. Luke had stopped pacing. Harnessing his famous calm and rationale, he leant over Sam as she run the footage again.

"She's more into him," Sam said. "Look how he was trying to put space between them. And here... and here... she's all over him. I'm sure there is a plausible explanation for this."

Luke was silent, digesting the information. "What happened after?"

"He dropped her at the hotel and left."

"How long after? Did he went up to her room?"

Sam paused.

"They had a kiss outside. I think more like she launched herself on him right outside the hotel. He went into the hotel with her but came out five minutes later. Far too quick for... you know."

Luke's jaw was twitching.

"Destroy everything," he said.

"What? That's against protocol, Luke."

"No, we start fresh. I don't want Beca seeing this. It will kill her."

"Luke..."

"Where's Beca tonight?"

"I think she's out on a job."

"Set up tabs on Jesse Swanson. I want to know everything about that son of the bitch. Everything. If he has marmite on his bagel, I want to know. If he so much as breathe the wrong way, I want to know."

"We can't run that kind of surveillance..."

"Just do it, Sam," Luke said angrily. "I had a feeling about this. Something tells me Jesse Swanson is not whom he said he is."

* * *

Beca knew she was in trouble. This did not feel right. She was halfway through breaking this programme, in this darkened room, and she suddenly felt a little woozy. Damn! She mentally ran her mind over what she had in the last hour. Maybe that drink did not sit well with her meds? Was her drink spiked? She shook her head, trying to clear it. Time was running out, especially if she was feeling like this.

The laptop beeped and she quickly disconnected the USB stick, cleared all evidence of tampering and quickly stole away from the room. She padded down the corridor and turned into another. The bass beat from the club below could be felt here and she heard snatches of whatever the DJ was playing. Not too shabby but not her style, of course. She bent down to put on her heels and when she straightened up, her head was spinning. She was definitely not well.

She slipped into the club, her senses assaulted by the sound and the lights. Even the sound was not right - the pitch was all wrong and it phased in and out. Maybe her ears had not recovered from the blast at the Roosevelt. I should not have done this job tonight. It's too soon. I have to get out of here - she thought frantically, trying to remember the nearest exit. She was about to head off to the left when she felt it. The cold steel pressed against her side, the small _snick_ sound of a trigger being cocked.

"Not so fast," a voice whispered in her ear. "You have something I want."

A gun was pushed right into her, propelling her forward. She tried to keep upright and not showed she was incapacitated. The music was pounding hard but she could hardly hear it. The lights too dim in that club to see anything. And the strobes were not helping. It just confused her more. Damn! Not the time to be off her game.

She was being led into another room. Of course. The Dark Room. No lights, nothing. Just inky black darkness where strangers could go in blind and make out without any hang-ups, without any complications. She could hear the rustles of other people making out in the room, the low moans and groans.

He pulled her to one corner, her back was against the wall. She was boxed in and cannot escaped. His body was flushed against her now. The girls were right. That was a hard body. Chanel Bleu. The Oracle.

"So we've met," he whispered. The gun was still held against her and his hand quickly frisked her. She was trying to keep her wits about her but failing miserably. She was slowly losing her veneer of cool. Damn! Not the time to meet him. Not now. He found the stick she had hidden and a low, sexy chuckle tickled her ear. She could feel his chest vibrating against her.

She tried to place the accent but no, there was something seriously wrong with her ears. Sounds are still phasing in and out and now she was slightly frightened. She felt his fingers tracing her lips before trailing down her jaw and neck. She should break those fingers one by one but at the moment, she just closed her eyes, feeling the hot touch of his fingers on her skin.

"Tell me you don't think about me. About how we will meet," he whispered.

She was about to say a hard no but it came out as a sigh.

"You know you want me. Don't you, Raven?"

His voice was throaty and low. She could hardly hear him. She could just feel his hand cradling her jaw as his lips skimmed every so lightly against her neck. His teeth biting into her skin, his body pushing her hard against the wall, his erection pressing against her. She gasped, heat spreading through her body now. The gun was removed and now she felt both his hot hands on her body, touching, tracing, stroking like he was familiar with all the places she liked to be touched. Her head fell back as he pushed her higher up the wall, his mouth now hot on the tops of her breasts.

She was fading fast. She felt like she was falling. The room was spinning.

All she could feel was his hands and his mouth.

Her hands flew to his head, bunching his hair. Which felt wet?

"Beca," he whispered.

How did he knew her name? - she thought confusedly.

Fading.

Falling.

And she was awake. In her bed. With Jesse. Who was kissing her all over.

"Jesse? You just got back?" she said sleepily.

"Mmm..yeah," he murmured thickly, his mouth all over her breasts. He pulled himself up, now latching his lips on her neck. "I miss you so much. You feel so good, baby."

"Why is your hair wet?"

"Shower." His mouth was still busy on her neck, his hands now on her hips.

Beca shut her eyes.

"How was the awards thing?"

"Mmphh...S'OK. Don't want to talk about that," he mumbled into her skin. He kissed her mouth, delving his tongue in and she kissed him back. His kisses were getting hot and frantic, his hands more urgent.

"I didn't mean to wake you up," he whispered. "But you were moaning in your sleep. It was so sexy." His hand trailed over her panties, touching her. He groaned. "Oh god, Beca. You are so wet. Did you have a sexy dream? Were you dreaming about me?"

Ummmmm...

Beca was freaking out slightly and quickly pushed the thought of the dream out of her mind. No, she had her Jesse here and she missed this. Beca pushed herself against his hand and he moaned at that. He quickly grabbed the edge of her panties and pulled it down. He was now moving down, trailing kisses down her torso. Beca just shut her eyes and let herself fell into the spell of his mouth and hands. Jesse's. Definitely Jesse's. Not the Oracle. Definitely not the Oracle's.

* * *

He knew if she found him staring at her sleep he would get a telling off. Something about being borderline creepy. He didn't care. He loved watching her sleep - looking so gentle and rested, so at peace. He smiled as she mumbled something in her sleep and turned to snuggle even closer into him. His hand automatically stroked her back.

I hate my job sometimes - he thought, his mind dissecting the evening with Camilla. She was like an octopus, hands everywhere. It was off-putting. Despite how attractive she was, he was not interested. Not even the slightest. And in the end, when she just kissed him right in front of the hotel, it took all his good humour not to push her off hard. He had to be the gentleman and led her inside to say a final goodbye. Thank goodness she was more than a little drunk. That made him leaving a little easier and she could not say he had been less than attentive.

He had came back, quickly stripped off all his clothing and put them in the wash. He then took a shower. He wanted to wash off any evidence, any feeling, any lingering perfume of that desperate woman off him. Of course, he did not want Beca to smell another woman's perfume on him. That would be dangerous.

Jesse sighed. The sooner that job is done, the better. He would be more careful choosing his future jobs and not let Bumper bully him into anything he was not comfortable with. And he knew once that job was over, he would be able to tell Beca. He hated all these lies. No good relationship start on a bed of lies.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

"How long will you away?" he asked. She was packing her stuff in her case.

"The tour's a few months. I'll send you the schedule, babe," she was trying to shoehorn a pair of boots in and then gave up. Jesse was standing by the door, watching her. She turned and threw her arms out and he came over, hugging her.

"I'm going to miss you, you know," he whispered a little mournfully. "I'll fly in wherever you are."

"I'm not leaving yet. Not until after the launch party," she said. "Are you still OK for that? You are coming, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it, baby," he murmured. "Why are you packing so early?"

"Just want to get it done. I'm bringing this over to the studio."

Their phones rang almost within seconds of each other. Beca picked her up first while Jesse looked at the caller ID on his before moving out of the room to the living room.

"Hi Luke."

"Hey babe, all set?"

"Just packing. Should be done soon. Luke, do you have my tour schedule? Jesse needs it."

A slight silence.

"Yeah, I'll email it across."

"Wow, can you be any more angry sounding? I know you don't like him very much."

"It's fine. And you already know I loathe him. He doesn't deserve you."

"So say the best friend," Beca said, smiling.

"I'm looking out for you, Becs," he protested, a small smile in his voice.

"Yeah. And I love you for it."

Luke laughed. Then his voice turned serious. "The game's on, Becs. He accepted the invite for your launch party."

Beca gripped her phone tight, her eyes looking for Jesse. He was not in the room. She spoke quietly, "Are you sure this is wise? Jesse will be there, you know."

"It will be fine, Becs. Just the opening volley. Just be your usual charming self and the rest we can do while you are on tour."

Beca sighed. "OK. I have to pack."

...

Jesse listened carefully to the automated messages left in his mailbox. Hmm... very interesting jobs. He had not done any other jobs since that night with Camilla, much to Bumper's annoyance. He knew he had been a little neglectful and had spent every free time with Beca. They went out for dinner , went dancing, checking out various clubs, went for long walks in the parks, went shopping. All normal couple things he had not done with her for some time. He refrained from asking her to the movies but of course, being the lovely fiancee she was, she had booked tickets for the latest movies and tried to stay awake. He loved her for it.

Jesse listened again to the messages. He made quick notes on his Ipad, emailed them across to his office mail and deleted the notes. He was a little thoughtful now, mentally assessing the three jobs offered.

Very delicious. Complicated jobs, need a bit of planning and dare. Very lucrative, of course. But it was not about the money. It had not been about the money for some time. He need something to distract him from the Camilla job. That gave him hives just thinking about it.

Of course, because such a job could also attract the Raven. That is a bonus? Definitely a bonus. He felt the familiar blood rush when he got excited about the job. He could not explain this obsession with unmasking the Raven. He just need to know who she was - the person who could messed him up so completely. He thought only Beca could do that.

"Becs," Jesse called out as he walked into the bedroom. She was still packing and looked up at him. "I'm just popping over to the office. I'll be back for dinner."

"OK."

He smiled and walked off, shutting the door behind him. Beca just raised her eyebrows. That was a little weird. Even for a weirdo like Jesse - she thought. He was all over me a while ago, got a phone call and now had to leave? Beca chewed her lip, processing her thoughts. Never mind. She pushed the thoughts out of her head. He was late again for dinner that night.

* * *

**A/N** _I know. I'm horrible. They should tell each other already. Sigh... you are not going to like me very much in the following few chapters. OK, quick poll. Who should be the first to know their real ID?_

_A. Luke_

_B. Beca should know about Jesse._

_C. Jesse should know about Beca._

_D. They should know at the same time._

_E. We should all have Oreos and a cold glass of milk right now. Oreos are like crack to me._


	12. Chapter 12

"That's all there is."

Luke looked through the report Sam handed over to him. "Nothing?"

"Not for the last few weeks. He just spent lots of time with Beca," Sam said.

Luke scanned through the report again and was now looking through the dossier. Hmm..interesting. It seemed that Mr. Jesse Swanson was a man of many talents. Oh, he knew about Jesse's music abilities but all these notes on firearms and martial arts training? And advanced degree in Chemistry? Some time of military tactical training? Where did that come from? Luke was brought out of his reverie when his phone buzzed.

"Luke," Rita the receptionist voice came through the intercom, "You are wanted in the black box."

He exchanged looks with Sam.

"It seems that the Controller wants me," Luke said." I'll talk to you later." And with that, he got up and left his office, leaving the report on his desk.

* * *

What is wrong with him?

Beca got out of the cab and walked to her studio. Her mind had been in a jumble since she left their apartment. Jesse had been more distracted than usual and she was not sure whether he did take in her reminder about the launch party tonight. Why was Jesse so bloody distracted lately? True they had a lovely two weeks where he had been very attentive but he sort of slid back to his usual distracted self, coming home late, missing promised meals together, a little distant. It was getting a little too obvious for her to ignore now.

She was still thinking about that day when she caught him on the phone at the lobby. She heard snatches of the conversation and saw that look of guilt on his face when he saw her right in front of him. Jesse is not your dad, Beca – she sternly told herself – for goodness sake, he loves you. He won't cheat on you. It must be work. He must have had a lot on. Stop obsessing so much.

Beca walked into the reception, nodding at Rita. "Hey, Luke's here yet?"

"Yup, he's in the black box though."

"Oh," Beca frowned a little. "That's OK. I'll just wait for him in his office."

When Luke came back to his office, he was not ready for what greeted him. He stood at the doorway. Beca was standing rigid at his desk, her back to the door. She turned slowly when she heard him coming in.

"What the hell is this?" she said, her voice low and dangerous, her hand waving the dossier he had left on his desk.

"Give it back, Beca."

"Did you just ordered a full surveillance on Jesse and me? I am not about to spill secrets about our mission, you know."

"It's not you I keeping tabs on," Luke said, annoyed as he tried to grab the dossier from her. She nimbly stepped aside, hands still holding the dossier tightly.

"Am I supposed to feel better about that? What the fuck, Luke? Why are you checking up on Jesse?" Beca said, clearly more than a little annoyed.

"It doesn't concern you. Need to know basis," Luke said blandly, desperately hoping she did not read the dossier through. The pictures of Jesse and Camilla were right in the end. Sam had not destroyed them as ordered.

"You put a tab on my future husband and it's not my concern?" Beca said, now rifling through the report. "I know you are looking out for me. But this is a tad overprotective."

"Give it back, Beca and that's an order," Luke tried grabbing the folder of her as her eyes scanned quickly through the dossier. She simply kicked him at his weak spot where she knew he was injured before and he folded like a pack of cheap cards. She walked away from him, her eyes still intensely scanning all the information in front of her. Her hands moved quickly, shuffling the papers and when she got to the last photos, she stopped.

Luke got up. He was not sure what to say, "Becs…"

She just put her hand out and motioned him to shut up. She looked at each picture carefully. Beca then turned around to face him, her face unreadable. "When was this?"

He told her the date. She casted her mind back. The Awards thing. Just after the Roosevelt explosion. When he said it was not convenient that night because she was at home.

"I want to see the tapes," Beca said coldly.

* * *

Beca had not bitten her fingernails since she was twelve, a habit she picked up when her dad left. She then realised what she was doing and balled her hands up, clenching so hard her nails were digging into her hands. She had been watching the videos of Jesse and Camilla dancing on a loop. Sam was surreptitiously looking her, trying to gauge her mood.

"Babe, I am sure there is a perfectly plausible explanation," Sam said slowly.

More silence.

"Is there more?" Beca asked.

Sam was silent.

"Bring it up, Sam," Beca said.

"I'm not sure..."

"Fuck Sam, just let me see it."

Sam reluctantly let her see the videos in front of the hotel.

"Honey, are you OK?" Sam said, now worried.

Beca's face hardened. She stood up straight, drawing to her full height, her Raven persona in place. "I'll be fine," she said dismissively. "We got the launch party tonight. It's game on. Let's ride."

* * *

"Oh my god, Beca! This is so exciting," Chloe was now clutching her arm, her mass of red curls bouncing, her blue eyes shining. "I've never been to a celeb party before."

Aubrey was trying to prise her hands off Beca, "Chloe, you got to let go. Beca has to mingle."

"Oh right." Chloe let her go. "But seriously this is so exciting, Becs. Where's Jesse?"

"He's not here yet," Beca said, her smile a little fixed. "Hey, enjoy yourselves. Have a few more drinks. Look! There's Katy Perry!" She waved to the brunette singer who was at the bar.

When the girls' attention were averted, Beca quickly walked away, her eyes scanning the room. The party was well on its way. Music was great, people were drinking and dancing having a good time. Having the go-go dancers in cages seemed to be a little over the top but they seemed to love it. She going to have to do her set soon.

"Becaaaaa," Kate came running and hugging her tight. "This out of this world! Thank you for inviting me and Benji."

"Hey Becs!" Benji greeted her with a raise of his beer bottle. "This is certainly something."

"Yeah."

"Where's Jesse?"

"I don't know," Beca said truthfully, her smile fixed.

"He's not here yet?"

"Nope. He must still be at work," Beca said, smile still intact. It was hurting her cheeks. Kate narrowed her eyes, noting the fixed smile. "It's very unlike him not to be here," she said.

Beca just shrugged and said, "Hey, we'll hang out afterwards, OK? I'm just going to take care of some business."

She turned and walked away before they could say anything else. She was heading straight for Luke who was with a group of movers and shakers from the music industry. She came to the group with a huge smile, greeting everyone by name. Luke smiled at her, "Here's the lady of the hour."

She stayed a while just chatting before she was called to do her set. Her eyes scanned the crowd again, looking for the one person she really wanted to see. And when she could not find him, she had to fight down the feeling of bile that suddenly came up her throat.

You are DJ Max Hartley. Agent Beca Mitchell. The Raven. You are a badass muthafucker, Beca. Get a grip - she told herself sternly. She hauled herself up on the podium and put her headphones on. It was time to party.

* * *

Bumper was watching Beca kicking ass on the podium. The club was jumping. Sweaty bodies moving in time to the beat, jumping, punching the air, singing, shouting. The lights were strobing. The beat was sick. It was hard not to be hynoptised. She got them in the palm of her hand and she knew it.

When the last beat punched out, there was a moment of silence before the whole club broke out into yells and thunderous applause. The applause rolled onto the podium breaking like waves over the tiny DJ's frame. She just coolly ripped off her headphones and threw out her arms, head back, eyes closed, claiming the applause and it just got louder. She owned it. With a smile, she walked off and another DJ took the set, spinning more tunes.

She is so kickass, it should be illegal. Seriously. - Bumper thought, downing his whisky - Jesse is one lucky son of a bitch.

He stopped short. Where is that bastard anyway?

Donald came to the bar, fresh off the dancefloor, sweating. "Fuck. That was out of this world," the bespectacled man said, trying to catch the bartender's attention.

"Enjoying yourself?" Bumper said.

"Yeah man. Hard not to. She's smoking hot up there," Donald said before he placed his drink order.

"Where's Jesse?"

"Dunno, man. Haven't seen him."

"What? I thought he'll be up there, being all possesive, trying to keep guys away from her."

"The others haven't seen him as well," Donald said, thirstily drinking his beer. "Well, he'll better come soon. Looks like Beca is attracting a few fans."

Donald gestured to the space off-stage. Bumper turned to look. And when he saw who it was, he immediately reached for his mobile.

* * *

There was no way to mince words. Jesse was seriously fed-up. He gave up. He just could not find her. Try as he might, he could not unmasked this mysterious Raven who had been mindfucking him the few months. Two jobs in a row and not a whisper of her. And tonight he had waited and waited. For god's sake, he did not even do the job. The job was not important anymore. He just waited for her to turn up.

There had been movement and he was gleeful for a moment, biding his time, making sure the person doing the job was well entrenched and could not escape so easily. She was crouched, her back to the exit. That should have rung bells with him. No agent of that calibre will do that. He had then climbed into the room through the window. Even before the female agent turned, he knew she was not her.

"Raven?"

It was the same agent in Venice. The one who shot her own foot. She actually smiled at him flirtatiously. "I could be, if you want me to," she said and actually giggled, running her eyes over him.

He just sighed.

"Sorry," he said, giving her a small smile. "I should go. You can have this job."

"Maybe we'll meet again," she called after him as he backed out of the room, eyes still on her. He was not that stupid to expose his back. He just smiled before leaping off and landing on the roof below. What a fucking waste of time - he thought angrily, now making his escape briskly. He just shook his head in frustration and when he was finally in his car, he pulled out and switched on his mobile.

What the - How many messages?

He quickly read the messages and with each, a ball of dread started to grow in the pit of his stomach.

_Where are you, J? - Chloe_

_Where are the fuck are you? Why aren't you here? - Kate_

_Bro, where are you? - Benji_

_Dude, yr missus is smoking! This place is sick! Where are you? - Donald_

One after another. Kate's messages getting more and more irate and rude, asking him where he is, calling him all names under the sun. Jesse dropped his phone on his lap and hit his head against the steering wheel. He forgot about Beca's party? Tonight? Of all the things he had forgotten? He did not know what else to feel. Wretched. All kinds of idiot. All kinds of heel. He didn't even have a name to explain the sheer stupidity that was himself.

And all because of his obsession with this Raven?

Jesse rubbed his face hard and hit the steering wheel a few times. That's it. No more. This is bad. This is so very, very bad. He was still cursing himself all names he could think of when his phone rang.

Bumper.

"Bro, where are you?"

"Bumper, I'm in deep shit."

"Yes, you are. Where are you?"

"I'm at the Omega job."

"Tonight?"

"I know... I know..."

"Get your ass here now. I don't care if you have to fly here."

"I know I'm in trouble already."

"You don't know what trouble is. Not until you see what I see."

"Why?"

"Get your ass here."

"What's happening?"

"You should see who Beca is with."

* * *

Beca jumped up into Luke's arms as soon as she got off the podium, still feeling high after the set. She planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Are you OK?" Luke whispered.

"Yeah. That was sick, wasn't it?" she said, adrenaline pumping through her.

"It's always sick with you," Luke said, smiling at her.

"Time to work, babe," he whispered as he let her down and steered her to another direction. Towards a small knot of VIPs standing to one side of the stage.

"Is Jesse here yet?" she asked in a low voice. Luke was silent and she did not really need an answer. She fixed a bright smile and followed Luke.

"Max, that was awesome!"

"Your best work yet, babe!"

"I'm thinking Grammys already, darling."

She accepted the compliments graciously, smiling. Like the lovely host she was, she asked them whether they were enjoying themselves and fussed over them a little. She then slowly turned to the one who was slouching on her left.

Her mark.

Her eyes landed on him, flicked momentarily to take in the sight and she smiled.

He was tall. Cowboy boots, scuffed yet expensive looking. Dressed in jeans that fit him just right, shirt with a worn leather jacket on, despite the heat in the club. His shoulders broad, his hips lean. His hat tipped back to show a shock of dirty blonde hair. Piercing blue eyes. Beautiful chiselled cheeks and jaw. Lips twisted in a half smile, cruel yet sensual and oh so very sexy.

"Max, I think you have not met..." Luke started.

The cowboy drew to his full height, dwarfing her. This was a man. A hotter than Hades type of virile, sexy man. She was suddenly aware how small, how soft and how feminine she was. He leaned forward, offering his hand. Tanned, no wedding ring. She took it. It was warm yet rough. The grip was strong without being overpowering. And he looked straight into her eyes, the blue of his mesmering hers. His smile widened.

"Dallas." His smoky Texan drawl was pure velvet. The kind of voice that can drop a million panties. The kind of voice that was now sending chills down her back. "Dallas Evans. Pleased to meet you."

Oh snap. This is going to be interesting.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hello."

Beca briefly shook the hand offered by Dallas Evans. She smiled and then turned to speak to another on her right, totally ignoring the cowboy on her left. She did not need to turn her head to know he was staring at her.

Dallas was about to turn and speak to someone else when Beca suddenly asked, "Do you hunt?"

He was mid-turn and his attention swivelled back to her.

"Sorry?" he replied, caught on the wrong foot.

"Do you hunt, Mr. Evans?" Beca repeated, looking at him bemusedly now, like she could not believe he was so slow.

"Dallas, please," he said, trying to buy some time.

"I thought all cowboys hunt," Beca said with a half smile. "Dallas."

She murmured his name out, emphasing the first syllable and almost sighing the last one. His jaw twitched.

"Well, I do," he drawled. "But only if the game is good."

He smiled at her. Beca laughed, a careless, carefree laugh.

"So I gather you hunt too?" he asked.

"I do," Beca answered, fixing her gaze on him.

"But I don't hunt for the game," she continued, her eyes sparkling. "I hunt for the thrill of the chase."

She held her gaze for two seconds before downing her whisky in one, her pale, fair neck arching as she did so. Dallas' eyes was glued to her neck, before trailing down to her decolletage. She dismissed him with a toss of her hair and turned to speak to Luke, totally ignoring Dallas now.

He was totally enchanted.

* * *

Jesse was gunning his car, desperate to get there. His eyes were fixed on the road, his thoughts in a scramble.

Oh my god, what have I done? Since when am I this person? This obsessed person, so hell bent on work that everything else that is important just falls on the wayside? Was this why Stephanie and I fall apart? And now I am doing this to Beca?

He dispelled the thoughts of Stephanie. There was so many things wrong with that relationship. But Beca? His Beca. The woman he wants to spend the rest of his life with. Pushed aside because of some obsession with someone he never even met?

What is it about the Raven is consuming him so much? Jesse ran his thoughts over that. He could not figure it out. Why is he so obsessed? True she was so kick-ass it was hot. She totally messed with him, owned him on the field. It was a delicious game. There was something about her. He was just so drawn to her.

Oh. My. God. Why am. I. still. thinking. of. her?

Jesse swerved into the shoulder verge and braked hard. The car screeched to the halt and a flurry of annoyed horns came up behind him. He rubbed his face hard with both hands. Enough now, Jesse. Get a grip. Just enough – he told himself. For all that is good and holy, just enough now. He took a deep breath and started the car again.

He was at the club within twenty minutes. He quickly walked to entrance, took one look and cursed hard. It was a little too late. The party was over. There were too many people milling around outside and fuck, it looked like he had to run a gauntlet to get inside.

"Hey Chloe. Hey Aubrey." Jesse said, trying not to stop because God knows what will happen if he did. They would probably claw him to smithereens. "Oh, fashionably late, are we?" Chloe said with narrowed eyes. "Egoistical, big headed, garbage dirtballs…." Jesse heard Aubrey muttering.

"Bro, you made it," Benji said. Kate was silent, just glowering at him. "Don't even come near me," she hissed. "I will so hurt you." Jesse just backed away quickly and continued walking into the club.

Yep, the party was over. The house lights were on and the roadies were already striking down the set. Still quite a few people milling about but the club staff was already clearing up. He, Jesse Swanson, totally missed his fiancee's party. He ran out of swear words already.

Beca was standing to one side, her back to him, talking to a group of people. Jesse was about to move towards her when he was blocked.

"So you made it," Bumper said.

"Get out of the way, Bumper," Jesse said crossly, trying to walk past him. Bumper held his ground. He never have to use much force. He had people to do his muscelwork for him. But Bumper can be a force to reckon with when needed. And right now, he was holding Jesse's arm, effectively stopping him in his tracks. Jesse stared at him hostilely.

"Get a grip."

"Let me go," Jesse growled, eyes still on Beca.

"If you stay still for a minute. You are jeopardising the job."

Jesse turned to Bumper. Once he relaxed, Bumper let go of his arm.

"Just tell me what you see," Bumper said softly, his bulk of his body shielding Jesse from general view. Jesse took a quick look and then understood. "Now we can't have you go in barrelling in there, could we?" Bumper said, reasonably.

"What is he doing here?" Jesse said. He recognised the tall cowboy Beca was talking to from the intel they did. He did not like the way the cowboy had his hands in his back pockets and leaning into Beca, smiling like that. He did not like it one bit. And he definitely did not like the way Beca was looking up at him and laughing. Jesse's jaw clenched.

"You know who that is?" Bumper said quietly.

"Yes, I remember the notes," Jesse said through gritted teeth.

"So you remember what kind of girls he likes."

"Don't." Jesse said curtly.

"Luke might be pimping her out for all we know."

"I said, don't." Jesse said, his voice hard, his hands clenching. He tried to move again and was stopped.

"Keep still. You can't go blundering in, exposing your cover."

Jesse swore.

"So while we are waiting for the coast to clear, can you please tell me what the hell you were doing tonight?" Bumper said slowly. Jesse just kept silent, eyes still boring holes into the scene before him. Bumper took a long look at him and then shook his head. "I can't believe you."

"What?"

"You missed Beca's party hunting for Raven?" Bumper said, not hiding the incredulity in his voice. "You are twisted."

"I know, OK."

"You are off those jobs until you get your head right, Jesse."

"Trust me. I don't want them anymore."

"Come on, let's get you a drink," Bumper said, pushing Jesse towards the bar.

* * *

It was no good. He could not stop fidgetting, hardly drinking his beer. It seemed like forever before that cowboy finally said farewell and left with his entourage. Beca moved towards their group of friends, getting big hugs from the girls and pats on the back from the guys.

He took it as signal that he could finally approach and walked over to them. Beca's back was to him. She was still talking to the girls, who fell silent and were now staring at his approach. Beca turned around and saw him.

He was not actually expecting what came next.

She ran to him, jumped into his arms, legs around his hips and hugged him tight. "You made it!" she squealed (squealed?) happily. OK. Shouldn't he be in all kinds of shit for being so late? He was fully expecting her to claw his eyes out and frankly, he would have stood still and let her do it. This display of affection was unnatural.

Which was why he should have been on his guard.

"Beca.. I'm sorry," he started. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hissed painfully into his ear, "I am very disappointed and angry right now. You have no idea how hurt I am."

He nodded, gulping.

"The only reason why I am doing this is I do not want a big scene in front of our friends. Do you understand?"

He nodded again.

"We are going home together tonight, just so they don't worry."

She then drew back and looked him straight in his eyes, her blue eyes dark, almost indigo in anger. "You broke my heart, Jesse Swanson," she said, her voice low and fierce. She took his face in her hands and kissed him hard.

There was no love in that kiss. Only anger, disappointment and heart ache. And the only thing he could think of was how alike it was to the kiss of death in Godfather II. It was like a death knell.

* * *

Jesse woke up in the morning after a night on the couch. They had driven home in silence and he knew well enough not to talk to her or to follow her into the bedroom. The bedroom door slammed shut right behind her and he was resigned to spending the night on the couch.

He got up quickly. Perhaps she would have simmered down by now. And yes, he will grovel so much and do anything. Absolutely anything. He was in the wrong and he knew it. Perhaps he could start with breakfast in bed and go from there. He'll make her favourite omelette, brew the good coffee and squeeze fresh juice. Yeah, that's a good place to start.

He quickly walked to the kitchen and stopped in his tracks. Beca was already awake and dressed, sipping her coffee and leaning against the counter. At 7.00 am in the morning.

"Good morning," Jesse said, his throat now really dry.

Beca just nodded. He came over to get a mug and poured some coffee. He stood opposite her, the counter in between them, trying not to stare at her.

There was a tense silence.

It was painful and Jesse broke, "Beca, last night. I am so sorry. Work got into me and..."

"How long has it been?"

"What?" Jesse said, surprised.

"You heard me," Beca said, her voice sharp like a knife. "How long?"

"I... I don't know what you are talking about," Jesse said, confused.

Beca laughed mirthlessly. She looked at him. "Don't take me for a fool, Jesse."

Jesse placed his mug on the counter. "Becs, I really don't know what you are talking about."

Beca stared at him "You've been distracted. Late all the time. Forgot stuff you have to do with me."

"I know. I'm really sorry. It's just..."

"Who is it?"

"What?"

"Who is it, Jesse?"

"Beca, I don't know..."

"For fuck's sake, who is the other girl?"

"What? Beca. There's no one."

Her eyes were cutting him up like a knife and he could not look at her anymore.

"Look at me, Jesse."

He reluctantly looked in her in the eye.

"Are you telling me there is no one else on your mind this past few months?"

He hesitated far too long and he could see her heart breaking in her eyes. She slammed the mug down and walked off.

"Beca, wait! It's not like that." Jesse ran after her.

She whirled around suddenly and stared at him. "So there is someone else."

Jesse opened his mouth a few times. He could not lie. Not when she was staring at him like this, with tears and anger in her eyes.

"Yes."

She just nodded and walked away towards the bedroom. Jesse cursed. Wrong! This was all wrong!

"Beca, no. Please listen to me. It's not like that," Jesse came after her, pleading. "It's not what you think it is. I don't even know her."

"That is supposed to make me feel better?"

"No, Becs, please. Let me explain."

She was in the bedroom now, rummaging through her bag. She straightened up and turned around to face him.

"Great," she said, a painful, fixed smile on her face. "Perhaps you can explain these."

She threw the sheaf of photos at him. He was too shocked to react and when he saw the photos falling at his feet, his legs nearly gave way. He stood still for the moment and then bent down to pick up the photos.

Photos of him and Camilla. Him leaning into Camilla, filling up her drink. Camilla's hand on his thigh. Both of them dancing, him holding her close, smiling at her. She looking up to him, laughing. And one of both of them kissing outside the hotel. And one of his arm around Camilla, her leaning into him like a lover, as they walked into the hotel. His hands were shaking now.

"Where... How did you get these?" he said slowly.

Beca didn't answer.

He looked at the photos in turn, gobsmacked. Of all the things to be hit with. "Were you spying on me, Beca?" he said in disbelief. "Did you set a private eye on me?"

"I can't believe this," he said angrily. "I can't believe you don't trust me."

"What?" Beca yelled. "You can't believe I don't trust you? Oh my God!"

She stalked out, tears streaming down her face now.

"Beca, wait," Jesse threw the photos on the floor and tried catching her as she passed. He grabbed her arm and tried holding her. "Please listen to me. I can explain this."

"Get your hands off me!" she screamed. "You came back from... from whatever you did with her and made love to me that night. Just get your hands off me!"

Jesse took his hands off her and stepped back.

She was crying openly now, twisting the engagement ring off her finger. She just looked at him, so much hurt on her face that he flinched. Then, very slowly, very deliberately, she dropped the ring on the floor before walking out.

Jesse's heart broke at that point. He stood there, stunned. How did it come to this?

"Beca," he called after her. He heard the front door slammed and ran after her. She was not in the corridor. Damn, how did she move so fast?

He went down to the lobby and out to the street, expecting to find her on the pavement. She was on a bike, kicking it off and sped away. Wait, what? When did she start riding a bike? Then he suddenly realised he was in just his shorts and tshirt, barefoot on the pavement. And he had locked himself out of his apartment.

* * *

**A few hours later**

"Please can I see her?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Swanson. Max is not here," Rita was explaining patiently to Jesse. He had been harrassing the poor girl for the fifteen minutes and was looking really wretched now.

Luke came out and took the scene in.

"Rita, can you please check the photocopier? I'll speak to Mr. Swanson here," Luke said. Rita looked at him gratefully and quickly left the room.

Both men just looked at each.

Luke simply looked grim.

Jesse spoke first, "I need to see her, Luke."

Luke was silent, his jaw tight.

"Please. Let me see her."

"No."

"For God's sake, I need to talk to her."

"We had an agreement."

"I know," Jesse said in frustration. "This is just a huge misunderstanding. I didn't cheat on her. I swear."

"There were pictures." Luke said. "Can you explain those?"

Jesse sat down in defeat on the couch, rubbing his face, trying hard not break down. "I can't," he said brokenly. "I can't explain those now."

"Right," Luke said. "I think you'd better go."

"Luke, please. Let me talk to her."

"She's not here," Luke said. "She took the first plane out straight from your place."

"Oh my god," Jesse whispered. He looked up at Luke. "And you are not telling me where she's heading?"

Luke snorted "No, I won't."

They both stood in silence.

"It's funny," Luke finally said, his voice bitter. "She was always so afraid she will be the one to hurt you. All this time, she was afraid she will break you. But every time it is you who is breaking her apart."

Jesse's hands clenched tight as he shut his eyes.

"She doesn't want to see you, Jesse. Please stay away from her," Luke said, the tone of his voice dangerous. "I am fighting down this urge to hurt you right now. Please leave."

He spun around and left the room, leaving Jesse in with his face in his hands.

* * *

"Has he left?" Luke asked, half an hour later.

"Yup. Took him a few minutes but he's gone," Sam said quietly.

Luke walked to another room and looked in from the doorway. Beca was asleep on the couch, exhausted from all the crying, a blanket over her tiny frame. He wanted to hit something, anything.

Sam came and stood by him, looking at Beca too.

He sighed and spoke quietly to Sam, "She's not fit for this job. Let's go to Plan B."

* * *

**A/N **_Please don't hate me._


	14. Chapter 14

It took Beca exactly a week. A week to finally come out from the haze of pain and tears. To get up and somewhat function without collapsing into a blubbering mess every few hours. She was cried out by then.

Her phone were chockfull of messages and she deleted all of them instantly. She did not opened any of Jesse's. She did not want to see them. Whatever lame explanation he had came out with, she was just not interested. How else could he explain the fact he cheated on her with that skank Camilla? And he admitted it as much. All this while he was distracted and disappeared for hours and stupid old Beca thought he was hard at work. She felt like slapping herself for being so fucking stupid.

She did not want to think about that anymore. She had wondered how the hell Jesse crossed path with Camilla but it was just too painful to contemplate. She just did not want to think about it. Period.

As for messages from the others, she did not want to talk nor to explain; let alone dissect whatever had happened, whether they were genuinely cared for her or just wanted to gawk at the car crash that was her relationship with Jesse.

She had holed herself at Luke's apartment, headphones on when the pain got too much, music drowning the pain at times. Luke was there for the first few days, holding her at night when her nightmares came. And when she lay there, pressed against his strength, she felt a little better, a little less hollow. The only other person she let near was Sam. Because she brought awesome fried chicken and waffles and cooked wholesome, good soul food for her that fed her bruised soul. And when it got too much, Sam will hug her when she was rocking with tears and pain.

She emerged from the haze she was under, got dressed and made her way to the studio, entering by the back door. She found Sam, intent on her work. She came over, standing behind Sam.

"So what do I need to do?" Beca casually said.

Sam turned around, looked at her and smiled. Her bitch kick-ass Beca was back.

* * *

He got up from the rumpled bed, extricating himself slowly from the arms of the brunette woman lying across the bed. She sighed, trying to hold on to his naked body. He stopped. She mumbled something and then turned to the other side. He expelled a held breath and gently slid out, grabbing the jeans discarded on the floor and hurriedly put it on.

It has to be here somewhere - he thought, quickly moving round the room, rifling through drawers, gently running his hands over the walls, under the frames, trying to find a false wall, a hidden safe.

I am so rusty at this - the other thought intruded into his mind as he was still looking for the elusive catch, a clue, any clue that would lead him to what he was looking for. Time was running out. She could be awake any moment although he was sure he had drugged her enough to put her out for some time.

He was running his hands underneath the bed frame when he felt the gun pressed on his temple. He looked up slowly and his eyes were met by amused looking green ones.

"Oh dear, do you really think you can drug me?" Camilla said, laughed her high tinkly laugh before looking down at him. "I'm afraid you have underestimated me."

He was silent, calculating his chances of disarming her and escaping. It would not be difficult to overpower her, even with the gun pressed to his head like that. But again he underestimated her. He did not see the little syringe she had in the other hand; he was too busy paying attention to the gun. And when he felt the prick, he knew he was lost.

* * *

"How are we looking for the tour, Sam?" Beca asked, her eyes scanning the paperwork in front of her.

"We are just one week out of schedule but raring to go, if you are."

"Yeah, I'm good," Beca said, calculating the logistics involved to get everything back on track. "Where's Luke?"

"He's called away but should be back soon. In a couple of days or so."

"Oh," Beca frowned. "That is... a surprise. We need to get Operation Rodeo on track. We need to keep Dallas interested or we lose our lead."

"Oh yeah, about that..." Sam said slowly. "You are off that job, Becs."

"What?"

"Yeah, Luke thought it's best you don't do it."

"No. No, no, no. Luke and I discussed this at length and it was the best way in," Beca said, her frown deeper now. Something sank in and she stared at Sam. "No, don't tell me. Oh God, no."

"Yes."

"Fuck, how long had he been gone?"

"Three four days tops."

Beca leaned back, thinking, "Any comms so far?"

"He went in blind."

"No. That's far too long. He should be back by now." Horror was dawning on her now. "Sam, we need to find him. Try and get comms back. Now!"

* * *

"Camilla, this is not in the deal."

"I'm sorry you don't have the strong stomach for this, Dallas," Camilla said, blasé. She looked through the glass partition to the room on the other side, checking over the body lying on the gurney.

"We never agree to... experiment.. this way," Dallas said, his voice a little angry.

Camilla just laughed. "We have a fine specimen here. Strong body, strong mind. Aren't you at all curious about what we could do with the formula?"

"No, this is just so wrong," Dallas said. "I don't like it at all. He's a friend."

Camilla laughed out loud. "You think he was genuinely your friend? No, he was after our formula, Dallas."

Dallas glowered next to her, his conscience troubled.

"Just go back to your girls, Dallas," Camilla sighed. "Let me handle this."

Dallas shook his head angrily and walked out. Camilla waited until the door slammed behind him before going into the other room. She looked at the face lying in front of her. His eyes were closed.

"Mmm... what shall we do with you?" she whispered. The eyes opened and held her gaze steady, unafraid.

"Do your worse. I am not afraid of death."

She laughed before saying slowly. "Of course not. "

She circled him before bending down and whispering, "But when you are faced with death a hundred times over, you will be, my darling. You will be."

* * *

The Controller's face was impassive as he listened to Agent Mitchell's report. She could not figure out what he was thinking.

"Sir, Agent Sanderson had not made contact in over a week," she said, trying to convey the seriousness of the situation. He looked a little thoughtful as he looked at her.

"You are just like your mother, Agent Mitchell," he said, with a chuckle. "She was always a worry-wort. She usually went over the top when I don't report back to her. What a partner she was."

"Yes, Sir." Beca said stonily. "It is very unlike Luke to do this, Sir."

He waved her off. "Agent Sanderson is an outstanding operative. He will be OK."

"But.."

"No buts, Agent Mitchell," his voice now sharp. He stood up and walked to the window, his back toward her. A silence ensued before he spoke slowly, "Agent Sanderson knows the drill if he gets caught."

"Permission to retract him, Sir?"

He turned and stared at Beca, who did not flinch under his gaze. So like her mother.

"Denied." he said finally. "I think you'd better concentrate on your job at hand, Agent Mitchell. I believe we are wasting valuable resources and funds not pushing ahead with the planned tour."

Beca dropped her gaze momentarily. "There was a slight hiccup, Sir."

"Yes, I've heard," he said, his tone thoughtful. "A little hiccup...in the engagement."

Beca met his eyes now, her eyes clear. "There is no engagement, sir. We are good to go."

"Good," he replied, his eyes now unreadable. "Dismissed."

* * *

Beca stormed into the room, angry. Sam took one look and knew. "He's not playing ball," Sam said. It was not a question. Beca shook her head, in frustration. She could not believe the Controller was so unconcerned that one of his top agents was missing on the field. No such thing as loyalty from this organisation. It was sink or swim. She knew that. God, she knew that but this was Luke, for fuck sake.

"Do we have any clues at all? Any ideas?" Beca asked.

"He went in blind, Beca," Sam said.

"Any logs, any notes, any cyphers?"

"All he said to me was to go ahead with Plan B," Sam said. "And that meant he will try to extract the information himself. He's done the whole honey trap thing countless times. Camilla shouldn't be any different."

Beca closed her eyes at the mention of her name.

Camilla Biesley.

First Jesse and now Luke.

No, no thoughts of Jesse. Not now. I have to find Luke.

She scrolled through her phone and stopped at an entry. It was worth a shot. Perhaps he could help. She dialled the number and waited for the call to go through.

"Commander Bond," she said, when the call went through. "Hello sir, this is Beca. I am calling about Luke."

* * *

He screamed in pain. It was too much but he still has control of his mind to try and take in what was being done to him. He breathed in, trying to keep that sane part of him separate from the pain, separate from whatever this mad woman was doing to him. She was cruel and perverted. There were no two ways to describe her.

She checked the readings off the machine he was hooked up to. "Amazing," she murmured.

She turned back her attention to him "Are you having fun with it? It's going to feel amazing soon and then you'll beg me for more. I can promise you that. That's when the fun starts for me."

Camilla peered into his face, highly amused. She shook her head in wonder "Still so strong?" she said, her voice a little husky. "It's been a week and you are still holding on. You wonderful man. Nothing cracks through."

She looked at his eyes carefully. "Hmm.. perhaps there is a chink to this armour?" she said, speculatively. "A wife? No. A girl? A sweetheart somewhere?"

His mind went to Beca. God no, please. No. Don't rescue me. Just let me die. He tried to clear his mind so his thoughts won't show but it was a second too late.

Camilla saw that instantaneous change in his eyes.

"Ah!" she said, triumphantly.

* * *

Beca looked at the intel in her hands. That phonecall had been fruitful and she got was she need. Still no confirmation on where Luke was but at least she got his tracks. It seemed that Commander Bond did keep close tabs on his son and Beca had to smile a little at the sweetness of that.

She had an idea where he might be and if she was correct, it would not be easy. Her normal modus operandi of breaking in would not cut it. There was only one way in. She chewed her lower lip. She knew what she had to do and the risk involved.

She just need to confirm one more detail.

* * *

She just needed to wait. She sat at the bar, nursing her drink. She had been propositioned twice and had drinks sent to her, all she waved away. Something in her stance, in the cold way she stared squashed any further attempts. She just waited.

The door to the bar opened and a dishevelled man lurched in. He made his way to the bar and proceeded to drink himself to near oblivion. Beca watched in her dark corner, still nursing her drink, still patiently waiting. He finally pushed himself off the bar and ambled drunkenly past her on the way to the Men's.

Bill was having a nice time, peeing into the urinal, still under an alcoholic haze when he felt the sharp edge of a knife on his throat. He sighed and looked heavenward.

"Beca?"

"Hello Bill."

"Still favouring the knife, I see."

"Depends on whom I'm trying to kill."

He laughed. "You don't want to kill me, dude. We go a long way."

"Yes, I still remember the shitload trouble you left me in."

"What do you want, Mitchell?"

"A little thing."

"Nothing is little when it comes to you."

"I just need to know the word on the street."

"You've come to the right man."

"There's something new. It's going to exchange hands soon. I want to know the location and date."

Bill laughed. "Surely your home office can find that out."

"Let's just say... this is personal business."

Bill was quiet for a minute before replying, "That means I won't get my usual fee? I need an incentive, you know."

Beca thought for a while. She sighed and shifted her hand. The one holding the knife. Down to the urinal. "Tell me or little Bill will get it. Is that incentive enough for you?"

"Whoa whoaaa.. easy now."

"I had a few drinks. It would be a shame if my hand... slip."

"OK. OK. Just take that away."

Beca smiled and took the knife away. "Aww look. Lil' Bill is all scared and small."

Her informant cursed her in four different languages and she laughed, her first genuine laugh in a week. Bill looked at her sourly. He keyed in some codes into his mobile and some notes popped out.

"LA. In three weeks."

* * *

"Sam," Beca called out to her, rushing into the room. Sam looked up. "We are going back to Plan A."

"Beca, this is against the Controller's orders."

Beca smiled slowly. "The Controller ordered me to get the tour back on track. That I will do. What happens as a consequence of said tour is entirely coincidental."

Sam caught what she was saying and smiled back.

"Tell me what you need."

"Get Agent Matthews and Agent Barker on the team. They will handle the tour. I need you to gather all the intel we can get on Dallas Evans. His whole profile. His schedule for the next month. His favourite food, hobbies. The usual stuff. I want to know what radio station he listens to and when. What songs he likes. Who he had fucked for the last six months."

"Done. And done."

"Thank God the tour had been planned. That is a stroke of luck."

"What kind of time frame are we looking at?"

"I need to get Dallas to get the hots for me in three weeks. And we are ending up in LA."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Sam said. "Let's get the show on the road."


	15. Chapter 15

Beca took the bottle of water and towel from the stagehand. That was a hard set - she was sweating buckets and feeling a little light headed. Only pure adrenaline was propelling her forward as she made her way to her dressing room. The route there was lined with stagehands and crew alike - clapping and cheering her on as she passed. She smiled, returning a few high fives.

She stepped into her dressing room and closed the door behind her. She was tired. Getting the show on the road at such short notice was hard work. The room was covered with flowers. Extravagant bouquets from record execs, fans and business associates alike. Her eyes landed on a small bunch of white freesias.

She tore the door open and hollered, "SAM!"

Sam came running up, "Hey girl, what's up?"

"Get rid of all the flowers," Beca said. "All of them. And I don't want any more flower deliveries." Sam looked at her a little strangely. Noting how tired she looked, Sam just said, "OK, babe. I'll get the stage manager to clear them all out."

Beca sat down on the small couch in the room, closing her eyes.

"Umm, Becs," Sam said tentatively. "I got a friend of yours asking whether she could see you backstage?"

Beca sighed, "Who is it?"

"Redhead, blue eyes, goes by the name of Chloe."

She sighed heavily yet again and then steeled herself. "OK. She's fine."

Fifteen minutes later, Beca found herself engulfed in Chloe's arms. She could not help but smile. Chloe was still the same after all these years.

"Oh my God, Beca! You were awesome out there."

"Yeah I know. What are you doing in Miami?" Beca grinned.

"Can't I follow my girl on tour? You are kicking ass, you know that?" Chloe trilled. "I can't believe it. Looking at you up there, no one would know that you and Jesse broke...oh!" She tapered off when she saw the flash of pain on Beca's face.

Beca recovered quickly and waved at Chloe. "It's OK. I'm fine."

Chloe just hugged her tight. "I don't know what happened between you two but really hate him right now, Beca. For hurting you," Chloe said, a catch in her voice.

"How did you guys found out?" Beca said.

"You cancelled all the wedding arrangements, Bec," Chloe said. "The suppliers actually called me to confirm. So I knew it is something major. And you know how things spread between the Trebles and the Bellas."

"Please can we not talk about this?"

"If you want to know, Jesse is a mess. He's been acting a little crazy."

"I don't want to know, Chloe. Let's talk about something else."

Chloe looked at the closed expression on the little brunette's face. "OK honey, we don't have to talk about this. So where is your next gig?"

* * *

Chloe gave her one last tight hug. "Call me if you need anything," she said to Beca. Beca nodded wearily and Chloe walked out of the dressing room, making her way out of the club. It was really good to see Beca and frankly, she was very worried about her.

She glanced at the time on her phone, noting how late it was. There were still a lot of people dancing in club. She felt a little old now. Oh well. She walked around the corner. A man was leaning against the wall in the shadows, watching her approach. When she walked past, he detached himself from the shadows and trailed behind her. Chloe stopped in her tracks and whirled around. "Jesus, Jesse! Why did you do that? I thought you are waiting for me at the diner."

Jesse stood by her. "Yeah.. sorry. I thought I wait for you here. I don't want you walking in the dark alone."

Chloe just stared at him, tapping her foot a little impatiently. He looked terrible. A bit scruffy, his stubble nearly a beard , his face tired. They started walking together towards the carpark.

"I really hate you right now, Jesse."

"I know. I hate myself too."

After a small silence, he finally asked, "How is she?"

"You saw her set. She's kickass as usual."

Jesse sighed. He had been seen every performance, standing right at the back in his jeans and hoodie. Just being near to her like this was enough. Hoping to pluck up the courage to try and meet her. He wanted to. So so much. But he knew the time was not right yet.

"She is still hurt, Jesse. She did not want to talk about you, did not talk about the whole break-up thing. No, not a word," Chloe said. "Whatever you did, Jesse, you've done it good this time."

Jesse sighed heavily. He knew it.

"So the wedding's definitely off?" Chloe asked.

Jesse just shrugged his shoulders. His hand was in his pocket, his fingers grasping the engagement ring within.

"She cancelled everything. You know that, right? " Chloe said. "The venue, the caterers, the invites."

Jesse's shoulders drooped.

"Then it's off," he said hoarsely. He looked at Chloe. "Thanks Chloe. For checking up on her. I don't think she wanted to see me."

"I just really, really hate you right now."

* * *

Dallas was humming along to the music off the radio. He was just in his towel, fresh from a shower. His first appointment was not until 10 am so plenty of time for him to get ready. He liked this bit of the morning - when he woke up and just getting ready, his favourite station playing tunes in the background. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, thinking whether he should shave today. He usually like to have a little bit of stubble. He knew it drove some women crazy although hell, it can get a little itchy. He was just thinking this over when his attention was caught by an interview on the radio.

_"So Max, we are excited about your new single. It has been climbing the charts, now at no. 5."_

He heard that laugh. That light, captivating laugh before hearing her voice.

_"Yes, thank you so much for all the airplay. I am very grateful."_

_"And you are now on tour?"_

_"Yes, we just finished Miami."_

_"And now two nights in Austin?"_

_"Two nights at the Kingdom. I am very excited to be here. I do love a cowboy. " They broke into appreciative laughter._

_"Where are you heading next?"_

_"Vegas is our next stop. And then LA."_

_"Well there you are. Thank you, Max for coming in.."_

_"It's a pleasure and can I say thank you very much to all my fans in Austin? You guys are great."_

_"And that was Max Hartley, folks. With her new single and tour. She will be performing this Friday and Saturday night at the Kingdom. Let's give the lovely Max a good ol' Lone Star state welcome. And now, here is her new single..."_

The DJ segued into Beca's new single and Dallas smiled, thinking of the night of the launch party. She had been enchanting. His smile faltered a little when he thought about what they were doing to Luke. That had been very unfortunate. He was still not comfortable about it. Hell, whom is he kidding? He hated what Camilla was doing. Dallas might be a rogue but he did have a moral compass and what she was doing was very, very wrong.

Later when he drove his truck to his office, he could not miss the huge billboard. Beca smiling down at him, her eyes flashing, her hair whipping across the billboard and he could not help grinning. That is one helluva woman.

It was like fate. There he was having his late lunch at his favourite restaurant when she walked in. She might be tiny but in that red flowery dress and that attitude, all eyes were on her. The maitre 'd nearly scraped the floor at her feet and she was seated very quickly at the best table in house. He tipped his hat back, trying not to be too obvious that he was checking her out. She seemed to be alone and waiting. Well, that's not right. You don't make a lady wait like that. Especially one as fine as this.

He beckoned to a waiter and asked him to send her a drink. Dallas watched as that was being done. The waiter approached her and she looked up at him, smiling before listening attentively to what the waiter was saying. He found that quite charming actually. Nothing turned him off more than ladies who were rude to waiting staff. It showed a lack of breeding. She was now scanning the room and when her eyes landed on him, she smiled. Dallas picked up his drink and walked over.

"Well, hello there, stranger," he drawled. "Mind if I join you?"

She gestured with her head that he could. Dallas sat across her.

"Thank you for my drink. It was very kind," she said, her voice low and musical.

"This is like fate," he said. "I heard your voice on the radio this morning, saw your billboard and now I'm sitting right across from you."

"Do you believe in fate, Mr. Evans?"

"Dallas. Please."

"Dallas."

"Maybe I do," he said. Dallas smiled, his dimples showing now. "Especially if I get to meet a girl like you."

She laughed.

"Oh my, you do have a silver tongue, Mr. Evans. I think I might be in trouble."

"Don't be scared."

She sipped her drink delicately before fixing her eyes on him. "I'm not."

There was a small commotion at the door and both their attention was caught by the sight of a man coming towards them.

"I am so sorry, Max," the tall, handsome man said, approaching the table. Beca stood up and he embraced her with one arm, landing a peck on her cheek. "I swear I was given the wrong time. Did you wait long?"

"No, Mr. Evans here has been keeping me company," Beca said, gesturing to Dallas who stood up as soon as Beca did. "Mr. Evans, this is Dylan Scott. Dylan, Mr. Evans."

"Dallas, please."

He shook hands with the newcomer, a little put out; his handshake a little firmer than usual. Of course he knew Dylan Scott. He was getting to be quite a popular singer. And very good looking. Trust Max Hartley to be meeting someone of this calibre.

"Pleased to meet you."

"I was just keeping Miss Hartley here company. A lovely lady shouldn't have to wait," Dallas said, a little edge to his voice. He turned to Beca, smiling. "Well, I leave you to it. Hope to see you around."

"I look forward to it," she murmured with a half smile.

Dallas walked to the bar and asked for another drink. He did not know why he had not left yet. His lunch was finished and he had another meeting in about fifteen minutes. He sat at the bar, finishing his drink, his eyes kept going back to the pair now seating down to lunch, talking and laughing. His eyes did not missed the way he leant over her, lightly touching her arm. On her part, she seemed friendly but no PDA on her part. Dallas was a little thougtful. He pulled his phone out and called his assistant.

"Sue? Yeah, it's me... can you book me tickets to Max Hartley at the Kingdom? ... Yep, just one... for both nights... thank you." He glanced again at Beca who was absorbed in her conversation. The light was coming in from the glass window, defused, lighting her up like a halo. "And Sue, can you send her some flowers?... Yes, add a card... Let's just say...From your silver tongued cowboy."

* * *

Beca stared at the bank of flowers at the hallway. Yet more deliveries, congratulating her on the tour. No flowers - she thought - I said, no flowers. Sam stood next to her. She plucked the card from the most extravagant one and smirked. "Looks like the fish is in the net," she said, tossing the card to Beca.

Beca read it and looked a little thoughtful. "Move everything into my room," she said. "Except for that white freesias. You can bin that."

"Isn't that from..." Sam started.

"Just bin it," Beca said. "I do not need any distraction right now. I just can't afford to be distracted."

Sam nodded.

Beca moved off to get ready. "And, Sam...if Dallas wants to come backstage, let him. But make him wait for a while."

* * *

Jesse was staring at the DJ podium on the level below. He was at the bar, nursing his drink, his eyes not wavering from the sight of Beca, spinning the decks below. She owned the entire club. Everyone was eating out of the palm of her hand.

He had trailed her through all her gigs. It was easy enough to find out where her gigs were and secured tickets. The hard part was to be so close like this and no further. He missed her so so much. Jesse sighed. Seeing her through a crowd like this was not ideal but it was better than not seeing her at all. She looked OK up there, all strong and kick-ass; not the mess that he was.

What had he done? How could he let her slip through his fingers again? The fight had been very confusing. He wanted to explain to her that he was just a tad obsessed with his work but he had put that behind him. He realised what was important was her; not some phantom rival he had not even met.

He now wished he had blurted out his alter ego during the fight. Maybe she would have stopped and they could talk. And he could explain everything. Even those incriminating photos of him and Camilla.

That was just it. He thought they were fighting about one thing. About his obsession with Raven and how neglectful he had been of her. When she threw those photos at him, he was just taken aback. How did she get those photos? And initially he had been angry. Angry that she did not trust him enough. But looking at the photos, he could see why she thought he was really cheating on her. The photos looked intimate, especially of him and Camilla kissing and them walking into the hotel.

This was such a tangled mess.

"Cheer up, Jesse," Stacie said, coming over to hand him a drink. "You look like you are at a funeral."

"Yeah, mine," Jesse replied.

"What the hell did you do, Treble?" Stacie said, looking at Beca down below.

Jesse sighed, "She thinks I'm cheating on her."

There was a beat of silence. Stacie slammed down her drink and looked hard at Jesse, "You fucker. I thought you would have learnt your lesson after that debacle at the Hamptons."

"I'm not, Stacie. I am not cheating on her," Jesse said painfully.

"What the hell is it then?" Stacie's voice was nearly a yell. "You could have burn her entire record collection. Or kill puppies. She will still love you. But you never, ever cheat on Beca Mitchell. You, of all people, should know that!"

Jesse was silent, letting Stacie berate him. He was still watching Beca. He had to see her tonight. He could not stand it anymore.

"I'm not sure I want to help you now," Stacie retorted, still angry. Jesse tore his eyes off Beca and pleaded," Please Stacie. Just check how she is and whether she could see me for few minutes. I just want to explain myself. Two minutes. That's all I want."

Stacie stirred her drink a little forcefully, still thinking.

"Please, Stacie. Her set is finishing in a few minutes."

She finally nodded, a little grim.

* * *

"Oh God, Beca. You are so hot up there. I was even a little turned on," Stacie grabbed the little girl in a huge hug. Beca coughed, trying hard to get smushed in Stacie's boobs.

"Air. Stacie. I need air."

"Oh. Sorry." Stacie let her go and patted her shoulder fondly. She looked round the dressing room. "Oh look at all these fancy flowers." Beca looked at her friend, a little amused. "What the hell are you doing in Austin?" she asked.

"Oh, just passing through. So many cowboys... I might need to stay a while," Stacie said, her eyes trailing round the room. Beca just stared at her friend who was trying to act all nonchalant. The Bellas were popping out in unusual places. First Chloe in Miami and now Stacie in Austin.

There was a rap on the door and Beca hollered "Come in."

The door opened. Stacie, who was nearer to the door, was greeted with a sight that made her hunter got up and sniff around and said,"Oh hello..." Dallas was standing at the doorway, all leather and jeans, broad shoulders and lean hips. Stacie's mouth fell open and she unconsciously licked her lips. He was not looking at her though. He was smiling at Beca.

"Oh hey," Beca came up to him, smiling. "Thanks for the flowers."

"Howdy," he drawled. He took of his hat and nodded at Beca, not breaking eye contact. Stacie thought she wet herself on hearing his voice.

"Oh, this is my friend, Stacie. Stacie, this is Dallas," Beca said, in way of introduction. Dallas took his eyes off Beca and held his hand out to Stacie for a handshake. He was charming but seemed oblivious to Stacie's obvious charms.

"My, you are quite a cowboy," Stacie breathed, her ample chest rising and falling.

"Ma'am," was all Dallas said. He turned back to Beca. "That was a wonderful set just now."

"Thank you."

"You might have plans already. But can I tempt you with a late supper or a drink?"

"I still have another set. Won't be done till one."

"Happy to wait."

Beca looked at him speculatively. "Oh I don't know..."

"I'll wake up my chef and tell him to prepare anything you want."

Beca grimaced slightly at that and Dallas looked a little crestfallen.

"Do you know where's the nearest Taco Bell?" Beca asked with a half smile.

Dallas looked delightedly at her, smiling wide now, his dimples showing. Stacie thought she melted into a hot puddle of mess, seeing that smile and she could have sworn her hunter squeaked a little.

"Taco Bell it is. I'll see you later, sugar," he drawled, voice dripping like honey. He tipped his hat to Stacie and left the room.

"Oh my god! Who was that?" Stacie exploded when the door shut behind him.

* * *

Stacie floated back to the club, still thinking of that cowboy. She came down with a thud when she saw Jesse waiting for him. His face was like thunder.

"Oh God, Jesse. I've totally forgotten..." Stacie started, feeling a little mortified.

He just shook his head in frustration. "Never mind. There was a cowboy in there, wasn't there?"

"Not just a cowboy. He was a god!" Stacie gushed. "Whoever gave birth to that yummy piece of man has gold lady bits. Lined with sapphires for his eyes. And diamonds for his..."

"What did he want with Beca?" Jesse interrupted, not wanting to think about gold lady bits.

"Oh," Stacie was startled out of her litany. "He wanted to take her out afterwards."

"And?"

"She said yes. They are going to Taco Bell."

Jesse didn't say anything. He just downed his drink in one and asked for another.

"I'm sorry, Jesse. Look, do you want me to.. you know... go again and ask Beca?"

He just waved her away, his eyes transfixed on Beca doing her second set. Stacie kept quiet and then left him half an hour later. He did not say anything at all. Just stood there, staring at Beca. And when she finished her second set, he saw Dallas coming up to the podium and she coming down to meet him with a smile.

He came the next night, stood at his usual spot, looking at that piece of him that now looked beyond his reach. He saw Dallas coming up the podium yet again after every set. This time, Dallas held out his arms and Beca jumped into them before he set her on the ground.

Jesse shook his head angrily. That should have been him. It should have been him. Right from the beginning. At the launch party which he stupidly missed. Him holding her, all pumped up and grinning like that after a sick set. Was he too late? Had she moved on so easily? Did this mean she did not love him just as much? He couldn't think anymore. He left, went straight to his hotel and drunk himself to oblivion. The next day he caught the first flight back to New York.


	16. Chapter 16

"Right, what we've got?" Beca got a tension headache but her voice was steady as she looked at the other agents around the table. They had packed up from their gig in Austin and were now in a private plane, enroute to Vegas. The hum of the plane's engine was somewhat soothing and Beca wanted nothing more than to sit down, close her eyes and drift off to sleep.

Not now though. There were still things that need to be done. Luke had been missing for three weeks now and Beca was hoping against hope that she was not too late. She did not want to think of the worst that could have happened. Somehow she knew he was still alive. Just barely. Please hang on, Luke - she prayed silently - I'm coming.

"Here's the blueprints you wanted," Agent Matthews handed over rolls of blueprint. "We've done a once over. Going in is not going to be easy. It's like a fortress."

"If everything goes to plan, going in is not a problem," Beca remarked, rubbing her temples. "Going out is what I am worried about."

"Are we sure that's where the deal going to be?" Agent Barker asked, running her eyes over the report.

"Yep," Sam replied, tapping a few keys on the computer. "The underworld's going crazy. If it is as major as we think it is, every important druglord will have a rep there. Not to mention all meddling operatives. M16, CIA. You named it."

"Oh God. This is going to get messy..." Agent Barker groaned. "Like Stockholm messy."

"Don't worry about that. Let them fight over it," Beca said. "Our endgame is not that."

Agent Matthews suddenly let out an excited squeal. Beca nearly jumped. She reminded Beca of Chloe sometimes. She looked like she was going to burst any moment.

"What is it, Angie?" Beca muttered, a little annoyed now. Agent Matthews grinned widely, "Oh! I'm just excited." Agent Barker suddenly got the drift and started squealing. Beca exchanged puzzled looks with Sam.

"What the hell's wrong with you two?" Sam said. They were still grinning but stopped squealing now. Agent Matthews was still jiggling in excitement in her seat. Beca was slightly regretting bringing her onto the team.

"If everyone who is anyone going to be there..." she trilled, excitedly. "I might see him again. Oh god, Max, he was so fine..."

Beca groaned. Not only will she need to get Dallas to fall for her, secure an invite to this big deal, try and rescue Luke, she will need to contend with the Oracle as well? Beca really needed that nap now.

* * *

"How close are we with Ops Rodeo?" Sam whispered after the rest had left. Beca sighed, her tiredness catching up with her now.

"He's definitely interested," Beca said. "I need to up my game. We'll see whether he turn up in Vegas." Sam noticed how tired she was and patted her on the shoulder, saying, "Get some rest, child."

Beca leaned back into her seat, dark glassed on, trying to get some rest. Her mind went back to the events at Austin.

Dallas had been the perfect gentleman. Picked her up after the second set and brought her to Taco Bell. There was something rather lovely about sitting at the back of the truck, tucking in Taco Bell under the stars. They talked a bit; just some banter, Beca asking questions about him and just listening. No new information. All he said just matched with the intel they had done. It was late and he sent her back to the hotel as soon as they were done.

He did asked whether he could see her again the free day she had whilst they struck down the set and she had said yes. He, very sweetly, brought her driving out to the country, showing her the fields of bluebonnets. Besides sitting close to her and sometimes putting his arm around her, he did not do anything else. It was sweet and rather romantic - which on other occasions might be just Beca's cup of tea but hell, time was running out.

* * *

"Let's run a sound check and do the markers," Beca said, her eyes scanning the deck in front of her. The floor manager talked into his walkie talkie to the sound booth and they saw the thumbs up from the sound engineer. Beca nodded and put her headphones on.

It ran perfectly bar a few niggles which could be easily fixed. Beca was pumped. Even rehearsals like this gave her a rush of adrenaline. She was just finishing her set when she saw Sam waving at her. She came over just as Beca was taking off her headphones.

"You got a visitor. Someone by the name of Benji?"

"Oh god, do I have to see him?"

"I don't think he's going to take a no for an answer," Sam said, gesturing to Benji who was hovering at the doorway, way back. "By the way, we've got positive intel Dallas in on his way. Looks like it's going to plan."

Beca nodded and made her way to the waiting Benji.

"Hi Benji,"

"Hey Beca."

"What are you doing here?"

"Magic convention," the nerdy guy said, smiling at Beca. "I thought I drop by and say hi since you are so near."

Beca just nodded, still looking at him.

"Umm.. he didn't send me or anything," Benji said. "I just want to know how you are, Beca."

She softened a little. It was Benji, after all.

"I'm fine, Benji. Let me get you a drink." Beca moved to the refreshment table and threw a bottled drink at Benji, who nearly dropped it.

"Well, he is in a mess, Becs," Benji said, sipping his drink. "So I thought I check if you are.. you know... just as... umm... messy."

"I got a lot on my mind. I don't have to time to think about it," Beca said truthfully. She purposely pushed all thoughts of Jesse aside. She just could not deal with that on top with everything else she had to do. "How's Kate?"

"In despair," Benji said. "She alternates between wanting to hug Jesse better or pulling his balls out. I kept them apart, just in case."

Beca had to smile at that.

"He's been following you around your gigs, you know. In Miami and Austin."

Beca stayed silent, digesting the news.

"Umm.. so listen, Becs..." Benji started nervously. "He told me a little of what happened. I know both of you a long time. For all it's worth, Jesse is not the type to stray. He thinks the world of you."

"Benji, please," Beca said.

"Even when it was the lowest of the low with Stephanie, he never stray. God knows how much temptation he got thrown at him," Benji continued, oblivious to the tight look on Beca's face.

"Maybe he just loved Stephanie more," Beca said, pain evident in her voice. Benji shut up at that, just realising that he might just be making it worse. He finally said, "That's no true, Becs. He loves you so much more."

Beca just shook her head, wanting this conversation to end so badly. She had shut that bit out and she did not want to look at it. Not now. Not here. Benji came over, trying to hug her awkwardly. She just stepped back with a tight smile.

"Max! You've got another visitor," Sam yelled. Beca turned round, grateful for the interruption. Dallas was waiting by the doorway, grinning, hands full with a huge bunch of flowers.

"Sorry, Benji. I have to go. It was lovely seeing you. Say hi to Kate." Beca was already moving off leaving Benji. He was opening and shutting his mouth, trying to articulate his surprise at the sight of Dallas. He was even more surprised when Beca jumped into Dallas' arms, with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

"What's bothering you, sugar?" Dallas asked softly, putting down his fork and looking at Beca. Here they were, sitting in a fancy restaurant and Beca was picking at her food. He knew something was wrong. She gobbled down Taco Bell like a champ. All the celebrities he had dated was always so careful about their diet; he found it rather endearing the way Beca was so into her food.

"Nothing. Just thinking about the show," Beca deflected. She smiled. "So what brings you to Vegas? Business?"

"Not entirely," Dallas smiled, dimples showing. "Got a little thing to do. But I'm here for something entirely different."

Beca just raised her eyebrow, sipping her wine. She made a little face. "I'm not being ungrateful. This is a delicious meal but can we go somewhere where they serve ice cold beer and good music? Maybe some dancing?"

Dallas' smile widened and he called the waiter over for the bill.

* * *

Beca was laughing, pulling him along onto the dance floor. She wouldn't take no for an answer and Dallas found himself linedancing next to her. He grinned down at her and shook his head. Of all the things he could be doing in Vegas, he was linedancing in this busy country bar, with this enigmatic girl who looked a little tipsy and entirely beautiful.

He bowed out from the next song, laughing at the picture of her pouting at him. He gestured to the bar. "If you let me sit this one out, I'll buy you cheese fries!" he shouted over the din.

"Promise?" Beca said, her eyes round. Dallas had to laugh.

A few more cold beers and a basket of wings and cheese fries later, she slammed the bottle down forcefully on the bar and declared, "I am going to do it!"

"What is that, sweetcheeks?" Dallas said, a little wary. He had two left feet and didn't think he should dance anymore. He might take someone's eye out with his elbow if he was not careful.

"I'm going to ride the bull!" Beca said, standing up.

"Are you sure? Have you ridden one before?" Dallas said worriedly.

"No."

"It's not easy."

She gave him a cheeky smile. "That's why I'm doing it."

Dallas laughed and tagged behind her as she went over to the mechanical bull. She paid the fee and was about to climb into the corral when Dallas stopped her. He plonked his cowboy hat onto her head and gave her a big kiss. "For luck. Ride it, girl."

She merely smiled and climbed onto the mechanical bull. She adjusted the hat on her head and tied her tshirt into a knot under her bosom, showing the expanse of her white, taut tummy. Dallas thought nothing looked sexier than Beca right now, on top of the bull, tight blue jeans and boots, her magnificent bosom just barely straining against her thin tshirt, her face serious with concentration.

She nodded.

The bull moved slowly at the beginning and her body began to buck in rhythm, stretching out slowly and sensuously, her stomach taut, her bosom moving hypnotically. Dallas' mouth went dry. A huge cheer, mainly men, went up.

The rhythm picked up and she was rocking forwards and back, her arm straining, strongly holding on the briddle. She stood a little in the saddle, her legs gripping tight, her fine, tight bottom straining against her jeans. Dallas was more than a little turned on at that point.

The mechanical bull was bucking her wildly now and she yelled in delight. One hand now waving his hat, the other arm still straining. Her hair was now a curtain of black, flying wildly behind her.

How is she still on? - Dallas thought - Oh hell, is that how she looks like bucking on top of me?

The bull finally stopped and she jumped off to wild cheers and applause. She came right to him, grinning. He looked at her in disbelief and picked her up bodily, setting her down next to him.

"That was amazing! Where did you learn to ride like that?" he said, a little dumbfounded. He was aware how the other men were ogling her openly now and casting envious looks at him. A few even gave him a few thumbs up and knowing looks.

"I've been around," she said nonchalantly before making her way to the bar. Dallas followed meekly behind.

That should do it - Beca thought, satisfied.

* * *

They were lying at the back of the truck, staring up at the dark sky. The stars littered the sky, like diamonds strewn on a black velvet cloth. Somehow Dallas always had to have a truck wherever he was and after that ride in the bar, he had drove both of them about an hour outside Vegas. It was much darker here, with none of the light pollution that was Vegas and they could see the stars clearly.

"It's beautiful," Beca whispered.

Dallas just smiled in the dark. She shivered next to him, the cold dessert air giving her goosebumps.

"Are you cold?" he asked, casually pulling her flushed against his side. He pulled up the blankets and tucked them around both their bodies.

Beca laughed a little. "My arms hurt from riding that bull," she said.

He ran his hand on her arms, giving her arms a rub. "Better?"

Beca turned to face him and smiled, "Yeah, much better."

There was a heavy silence as he smiled at her, his eyes moving between her eyes and lips. He then leaned forward, trying to kiss her delectable lips. She suddenly sat up.

Dallas sighed and sat up next to her. "I'm sorry. I was too forward," he said gravely.

Beca shook her head and turned to him, "No, I'm sorry. I just got out of a bad relationship. It's still pretty raw."

She smiled a little sadly.

"Was that why you were sad just now?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "But you cheered me up."

Dallas smiled at her, his hand now gently stroking her cheek. "If you want to know, he was stupid to let you go," he whispered in that velvet voice of his. "He doesn't deserve you."

And with those gentle words, it came crashing down. All the hurt, all the sadness, all the anger, all the betrayal. All the time she had to stay strong. Her worry for Luke. Her tiredness. Her broken heart for Jesse. It broke down on her. And she could not keep her tears from spilling. She was trying hard not to sob but it spilled over like a broken dam.

Dallas pulled her close, letting her sobbed against his chest. This beautiful, sobbing girl that had somehow burrowed her way into his mind. He had plenty of girls before, celebrities more famous and more beautiful than her but hell, the mix of strength and vulnerability in her was a potent combination. And he found himself unable to think straight. He wanted to ravish her right now and yet protect her. It was confusing.

She straightened up, rubbing her tear-streaked face with her hands. "Sorry," she said, depreciatingly. "I must look a mess."

Dallas looked at her. Her face glowing in the moonlight.

"No. You look perfect."

He took her face in his hands and his lips descended on hers. Beca was still for a minute. This is for Luke - she thought as her arms snaked around his neck and pulled him closer. Her lips parted and his did the same, his tongue darting in into her mouth. His hands pulled her even closer against him, almost pulling her onto his lap.

Without breaking the kiss, he leaned back until he was lying down with Beca on top of him. His hands were still chastely on her back although he was aching to run it all over her bottom. That tight, fine bottom that rode that bull so well. Her soft breasts were pressed against him and he felt giddy with the feeling of her on top of him, kissing him.

She broke the kiss, panting a little and he turned his face away, his breath ragged. They just stayed still like that, both feeling a little heady.

"I'd better get you back to the hotel, sugar" he finally said, his voice a little thick. "...before I do something really naughty."

Beca was still feeling the effects of the kiss. It was, for lack of other words, different. Definitely different. God knows how many other marks she had kissed. It was part of her job and she dealed. It was never a problem before.

Maybe it was the combination of her vulnerability at this point and the after effects of breaking up with Jesse. That feeling of inadequacy, that blow to her confidence, thinking Jesse preferred some other girl over her. Whatever it was, her mind was clouded over with the feeling of his lips, the taste of whisky in his mouth, the smell of his leather jacket, his tanned and hard body underneath her, his strong hands on her back. She was feeling quite weak now.

"Yeah," she murmured softly. "I think you should."

Oh hell, had she bitten more than she can chew?

* * *

Bumper stood in the hallway as Benji closed the door behind him.

"How is he?" he said in a low voice.

"The same."

Bumper's expression was grim as he walked into the living room. Jesse was sitting at the piano, listlessly playing. He switched from one half finished song to another, like his mind was darting about aimlessly. He stopped when Bumper approached him.

"What do you want, Bumper?" His voice hoarse and raspy.

"Time for you to go to work, bro."

Jesse was silent, his fingers started playing the piano again.

"It's time."

Jesse did not reply, now playing a series of scales.

"They are meeting up a week from now in LA. It's now or never."

His playing was getting louder and angrier.

"You've been invited. Camilla..."

At the mention do her name, Jesse hit the wrong note. He grunted in frustration, hitting a series of discordant notes now, too angry to even play.

"She wants you there."

"I am not going."

"Yes, you are."

"I'm not."

Bumper was silent for a moment, staring at the wreck of a man in front of him.

"I thought you are tougher than this, bro." Bumper didn't bother to hide the note of disapproval in his voice.

"What else do you want from me?" Jesse growled back. "This job had ruined my life."

"I want you to grow a set!" Bumper said. "Stop being a drama queen. Fuck Jesse, she has a bigger pair of balls on her on a bad day than you do."

"Shut up, Bumper."

"Is this what you want to do? Just sit here and mope all day? While she's out there fucking that cowboy?"

"Get out." Jesse jumped up to his feet, his fist clenched.

"Or what? You are going to hit me again?" Bumper said. "Do your best, Jesse. I can take it. Not like you."

They stared at each other.

"It's your choice, Jesse," Bumper finally said, still staring at him. "You can mope around here all day. Feeling sorry for yourself. Or you can get yourself cleaned, cut your hair, put on a suit and go to that meeting."

"Why should I?"

Bumper looked at him appraisingly.

"Because Beca is going to be there."

* * *

**A/N** _Thank you everyone for still reading! And thank you very much for all your lovely reviews and PMs. I don't mind you hating me. Honest. A quick holler to **Cajunqueen** - babe, thank you for the lovely gift that is Dallas Evans. I'm sorry if I stole your smells of leather, taste of whisky. Can't help it. It's just too hot not to share. My hunter is all excited now._

_**Anaeira** - are you still reading? Don't mind you not leaving a review. Just holler if you are._


	17. Chapter 17

She finally did it. A few more days in Vegas with Dallas and she secured that elusive invite to the deal. Dallas did not explained the true nature of the gathering, of course – just said it was business retreat of some sort for some of his and his partner's best clients and asked whether she could accompany him.

Beca hesitated as she thought about the last few days with Dallas. He had been very sweet. That and coupled with the hot kisses they shared made it a little difficult for Beca. He was a mark. There was no doubt about that. And after the ops was over, she would have to leave him. She did not think there was anything long term in this. But, oh my god… those kisses.

"Beca, we are good to go. Do you want to run through the play?"

Sam's voice brought her back to the present.

"Standard ops. I'm invited as a guest," Beca said, eyes still on her laptop. "Can you check the catering and staff suppliers? See whether any of our team can go in?"

"OK." Sam made notes on her pad. "How about the exit?"

"Low key. Let me look at the options again. Do you have intel on the guest list?"

"Not entirely complete but here you are. Hell, girl, it's going to be a party." Sam handed the guest list over and Beca quickly read it through. She cursed softly and closed her eyes.

"All of these?" she said, reading the list through again. Every shady crook and crimelord under the sun, under the same roof. "Fuck. We might need back-up. Get me a clear line to the Controller."

"OK."

"Bring up all the intel on whose coming."

"Got it here." Sam pulled up the files on her pad and Beca scanned through the pics and profiles. Yep, a few familiar faces. She stopped at one profile without a photograph. "Oracle?"

"Can't discount he might be there, sugar," Sam said. "It's way too tempting for them not to dip their fingers in."

Beca grunted a little and said, "No ID?"

"Not yet. Agent Matthews had seen him but she's useless. She can't quite describe him. By the time she was halfway through, she got too horny."

"Keep Agent Matthews at base. I don't want her jeopardising the ops."

"Done."

Beca continued running through the briefs, her mind agile, thinking through the various scenarios that might happen and what she needed to do. Sam looked at her carefully.

"Will you be alright meeting Camilla?"

Beca's hands stopped for a moment. Just a frozen second that betrayed that flash of strong emotion before she got it under control.

"I'll be fine, Sam."

Sam was silent for a few minutes before continuing, "And she might have someone with her…?"

Beca's face hardened. "It's a business meeting. I doubt she will have her... boyfriend... with her."

Sam noted the hard look on her face, the way she clenched her hand and the hard set of her mouth. She quietly muttered to herself, "Let's just hope so."

* * *

Jesse was cleaning his treasured Walther P88 semi-automatic while listening to Bumper. He loved that handgun. Took him a while to track one down and he had been using it ever since. He made a mental note to add a few more clips and perhaps a few other weapons to his luggage. By the looks of the invite list, he would need all the arsenal he could carry.

"Are we clear on this?" Bumper's voice sharp.

"I know what I'm doing," Jesse said.

He looked through the guest list again and whistled slowly. This was going to be a heck of a get together. Colombian, Mexican, Hong Kong drug triads; you name it. He half wondered whether Camilla and Dallas knew what danger they were getting into. These were men not to be trifled with. Jesse loathed the thought of being in one room with all these characters; all suspicious, all not trusting one another. A wrong spark and the whole shit house would come down. And in the middle of all of this, Beca would be there.

"You get in, get the formula and get out. You hear me? Don't be a hero."

"It's going to be tricky."

"Get it before the deal is discussed."

"I don't know, Bumper. It's a hell of a play. All of them will have someone sharp."

"You've got the distinct advantage here, Jesse. Camilla can't wait to get into your pants. So, if you are smart, get her laid and get out."

Jesse shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Any idea who else might be there? Any spooks?"

Bumper stared at him, unblinking. "The usual suspects. M16, CIA, all the freelance orgs and of course, you know who."

"Oh."

"Eyes on the prize, Jesse."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"You do," Bumper said, sharp as always. "They might send Raven."

Jesse shrugged his shoulders. He would cross that bridge when he came to it. Bumper watched him, silently reading his expression.

"Will you be OK with Beca being there?" Bumper finally said. "Last call, Swanson. If you are not, say so. I won't have you in there half-assed and risking your life."

Jesse leaned back and closed his eyes for a moment. It was not ideal. No, far from it. From what he saw at Austin and from what he heard from Benji, it looked like Beca had moved on. He was very hurt at the speed she did it in. They were engaged to be married, for goodness sake. And he thought she loved him. True she thought he cheated on her but within a few weeks, she was already in the arms of a new guy?

"I'll be fine, Bumper," he said wearily.

"Yeah," Bumper replied sceptically. "I'm sure you'll be fine seeing her with that cowboy."

* * *

_**A week later**_

This place was like a fucking fortress. Extensive grounds, entrance at the bottom of the hill up a long, winding driveway, with the imposing mansion perched right on top of the hill, backing to a sheer cliff drop and the sea beyond. Beca was looking out of the window from her allocated bedroom, surveying the grounds. Security was tight. Checkpoints up and down the whole route. You cannot escape by the front door, that was for sure.

The house itself was imposing. Huge hallway with a grand staircase that led to the upper salon, before branching off to separate wings for the bedrooms. She was not interested in main rooms. What she was interested in was the subterranean rooms she noted in the blueprints. That was interesting. And she needed to find a quick shortcut to the back rooms, the former servant quarters that led to the service entrance. That was her planned escape route. Either that or that secret passage that led off to beach.

First order of business when she checked into her room was to sweep it for bugs and she found several.

"Sam, are you there?" she whispered into her comms.

"Yeah." Sam lowered her gaze and looked as if she was concentrating on clipping the hedges near the entrance. She had a fantastic view of the comings and goings from her vantage point. "They are all coming."

"Let them," Beca said. "Any joy with the rabbit hole?"

"Not yet. Basement out of bounds," Sam whispered. "Key access and retina scan to suspected labs. There are more sub-levels than we thought. I've picked up heat signals in the lower levels."

Beca swore. There was a knock on the door and she heard Dallas' voice.

"I'm going offline, Sam. Text me if you need me."

* * *

Sam was at her lookout point, surely the world's slowest gardener. It had been a busy afternoon and she mentally noted the arrivals. All sorts. Some came in flashy cars and one or two helicopters landed on the nearby verge, before dislodging its content of yet another shady underworld figure.

Her quick photographic mind was mentally noting the profile of each arrival and how much of a danger they will be. All of them were quite openly displaying their prowess - flanked by henchmen galore with dark glasses and ill fitted suits bulging with guns. It was a power display. Like strutting peacocks, all of them.

Yet another helicopter just landed.

Sam surreptitiously looked at the new arrival from under the brim of her hat. When she saw the dark haired man wearing sunglasses, leaping out of the chopper, she swore under her breath and urgently send Beca a text.

**_We need to abort, M_**

**_Not an option. Why?_**

**_C got company._**

A beat of silence before Beca's reply came flying back.

**_Fuck._**

**_Abort._**

**_No. _**

**_You sure?_**

**_Yes. I'll be fine._**

Sam took a moment before she sent the next message.

**_You'll be more than fine., girl. TCB._**

* * *

"Well, well, well, look who decided to show up?" Camilla smirked as Jesse came up to her. He removed his sunglasses and smiled at her.

"Bumper said you wanted me to come," he said easily.

"Mmm. That I do." she said, not hiding the double entendre in her words. She was flicking her eyes all over him. "You took your time to reply to the invite."

"Just need to re-arrange my schedule a little," Jesse replied offhandedly. He looked around appreciatively before saying. "Pretty impressive place you've got here. How long have you had it?"

"Couple of months."

"I saw the guest list. Quite a party tonight."

"Just a few players," she shrugged, standing close to him. He offered his arm and she took it, pulling him close to her. They walked a little before Camilla suddenly said, "Would you like to see something?"

"What is it?"

"Just because it's you. I thought you might like to see what the formula could do."

"A little demonstration?"

"An experiment I've been doing for a few weeks," she said with a chilling smile. " I don't show it to everyone except to the more serious players."

Jesse just arched an eyebrow. Camilla just looked at him and laughed.

"Do you have the stomach for it?" she teased.

"I've seen some pretty weird things."

"Not like this," she said, her eyes shrewd. "Just so you know, I don't experiment with cute bunnies or mice."

Jesse felt his stomach turned at what was implied but he fought down that feeling.

"Lead the way," he said.

* * *

Beca tapped her phone against her chin, thinking. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. She knew there might be the slightest chance this would happen but hell, why were the cards stacked against her? For goodness sake, this was going to be dicey as it was without having Jesse in the mix. What the hell was he doing here, anyway? Was she ready for this? Was she able to see the man who broke her heart next to the woman he cheated her with? Could she be calm when all she wanted was to rip Camilla's throat out and ripped his balls out?

"Sugar, you were miles away."

Beca quickly turned and smiled at Dallas. He had came up to her room and offered her a tour of the property, which she gladly accepted. It gave her the lay of the land although he did not brought her near the basement level which was what she was interested in. They were in the manicured gardens at the back of the mansion when the texts came.

"Oh, just thinking," she said, winningly smiling up at him. "What time' will the drinks start?"

"In about an hour."

"Do you mind if I get back to my room? I need to change and freshen up."

Dallas smiled disarmingly, a hint of naughtiness in the way he curled his lips. "Can I stay while you change?"

Beca just laughed, hitting him lightly on his arm. "No. Be good now."

"I'm always good," he protested before taking her hand in his and leading her back to the house.

* * *

**_An hour later_**

He needed that drink. Fuck, how much he needed it. He finished the drink he had taken off one of the waiters and he tried to still himself. He knew she was dangerous and maybe a little mad but what he saw just now sealed it. She was certified insane. Outwardly, Jesse's face was picture of calm and he looked unruffled but inside, it was a totally different matter.

He had kept that look of mild boredom on his face all the way through the labs as she led the way through half listening to her prattle on. But once he saw the barely alive body on that bed in that room through the glass partition, he nearly lost it.

And it was Luke.

He could barely hold himself together. It was too horrific. Thank goodness she was not looking at him when he first saw it. By the time she turned to gauge his reaction, he had managed to arrange his facial expression to something akin to mild interest. She had rattled off the rates of drug injection and assimilation, the reaction times, the damage done and he nearly retched. He just nodded absent-mindedly, trying to keep his real horror at bay.

"He's still alive, by the looks of it," Jesse said.

"Yes. He was a strong specimen. See how much the formula can do?" Camilla replied. "But I'm tired of him now."

"Oh? Are you going to kill him off?"

Camilla laughed. "I knew you have the stomach for this. I might just keep him a little while. Maybe in the cells. He may be of some use."

At that point, Jesse checked the time and commented it was almost time for drinks. She had nodded and brought him back to the upper salon. At the pretext of trying to get a drink, he had moved away. He had to get away from her for a little while. The room was busy enough to evade her a little and she had to mingle with all the guests. All the main players were lounging around. The drinks were flowing and music was playing. There were enough hired ladies in the room to entertain everyone. Jesse was just trying to keep to himself, trying to harness some control and think on what he should do next.

Seeing Luke there changed the game. True, he loathed him and the instructions was to get in and out. And Beca was somewhere here too? Did she knew about Luke? Did Dallas had a hand in this? Jesse's train of thought halted when Camilla came over with a drink. He quickly etched a smile on as she sidled over and rubbed against his side, eyes rapacious. They were in a middle of a conversation when he heard it.

"Jesse?"

He swallowed a little before fixing his smile and turned around.

And there she was.

He felt a little numb; like he could not entirely believe she was there, just two feet away from him. She looked incredible - the pale perfection of her skin, her lips, her hair, her eyes. She looked a little surprised and open, almost friendly? Totally not what he was expecting. And then he noticed the tanned hand on her waist, the hand that belonged to that cowboy who was looming over her.

"Hey," was all he could say, still staring at her.

"Jesse?" Camilla said, a little surprised. "Since when are you a Jesse, Jason?"

Jesse was jolted back. Fuck. His cover. He turned to Camilla and said, "Just a phase I went through in college. God, I've not heard anyone call me that in ages!" He quickly turned to Beca and said, "Oh my god, Rebecca. When was the last time I saw you? It's good to see you."

Her eyes narrowed a little. Jason? What the hell? And did he just called her Rebecca? Oh is this how he was going to play it?

"Jason? Oh of course, sorry. I forgot all about Jason," Beca said, recovering magnificently. She could play this game too. She turned to Dallas "Jason and I went to college in Georgia all those years ago. How weird is this?"

"Rebecca?" Dallas suddenly drawled. "Max, your real name is Rebecca?"

"Max's my stage name, silly," Beca said, looking up at him and wrinkling her nose in a very cute, un-Beca like manner. Dallas just smiled at her adoringly, "I like Max but I think Rebecca's a beautiful name. Just like you."

Jesse had to stop an eye roll at that point.

Dallas looked at Jesse and held his hand out for a handshake. "I'm Dallas. So you are the Jason that Camilla had been talking about?"

"All good, I hope," Jesse said, taking his hand. Both of them shook hands very firmly.

"No one has Camilla in such a tizz."

"Now, now, Dallas," Camilla remarked with a smirk.

"You guys are together?" Beca said, her smile widening, channelling her inner Chloe. "That is super cute! How did you guys meet?"

Camilla smiled and looked at Jesse, "London, wasn't it? We met in a bar in London. When was it?"

Camilla thought for a little before telling them the date. She was now running her hand up and down his bicep and Beca wanted to rip her arm off. No, she wanted to break those offending fingers first, rip the arm off and beat her smug face with it. Of course, not before she skinned him alive. Her eyes met Jesse's who stared back at her, blank.

So London, huh? Right after they returned from Paris. When he serenaded her in that train. When she let down her walls and showed him he was her one and only. When he scribed their initials on a padlock and locked it on Lover's Bridge. All meaningless gestures when he hooked up with some tramp at the bar. Stupid, stupid Beca.

"So Jason, what happened to Stephanie? You guys were pretty thick in college. Last time I heard you were going to get married," Beca said with an innocent smile.

Jesse took another look at Beca. Oh, the claws are out.

"We did. Divorced." he said, outsmiling Beca. "So what's this I heard you getting engaged? I can't see a ring."

Beca just tossed her hair.

"Oh, he was a douchebag. Got rid of him."

"His loss, really," Dallas drawled, pulling Beca closer and kissing her on the top of her head.

Jesse had to turn away a little. The music was loud and he grabbed Camilla's arm. "Do you want to dance?" he said, with a smile. Camilla looked a little surprised. Jesse did not wait for an answer before pulling her to the thick of the dance floor and twirling her about to the music. He kept his eyes on Camilla who was enjoying it tremendously. He laughed and smiled, dancing close to her. No, he was not going to look at Beca. Not when she was in that cowboy's arms. Let her look at him dancing here with Camilla. Yep, just like those photos she threw at him.

Beca could hardly contained her fury. Look at him, flaunting his thing with that skank. Holding her indecently like that. Grinding into her. Fuck him. Her phone buzzed and she read the text from Sam. Beca turned to Dallas, "I'm sorry, babe. I have to take a call. Work-related stuff. Walk me back to my room?"

Jesse finally looked up to see the spot they were in, empty. He was sure he won this round. But why did he feel so flat and empty?

* * *

Dinner after the drinks was less eventful. They were seated far apart with Camilla entertaining half of their clients on one end of the table. Dallas and Beca's seats were empty when everyone else was seated. How rude - Jesse thought, wondering what kept them. There was a slight rush at the entrance and everyone's eyes swivelled to see the pair of them, making a late entrance.

She was patting her hair a little, looking a little flushed, lips curved in an apologetic smile, eyes flashing a little too bright. Dallas just looked starstruck and more than a little befuddled. Jesse's mouth stretched into a thin, hard line. Oh, he knew that look. He knew it too fucking well and he wanted to stick a fork into his leg, just to keep his jealousy at bay. He remembered he had that look countless times on his own face and he could guess what might have caused it.

Dallas made his apologies to his guests who nodded knowingly, smiling at both of them. Jesse was glad he was on this end, far away from them. He did not think he could be civil. At all. He was silent throughout the meal; his thoughts churning.

He had hoped he could somehow talk to her, win her back. But the situation was far too complicated. What with Camilla saying they had met that time he and Beca were in London. He saw that look on her face and it took all of his strength to keep his expression blank. He knew what she would be thinking. That those magical few days were nothing when it meant the direct opposite to him.

He just wanted to finish this job and get away as soon as possible. Far away from Beca Mitchell. He thought he was ready for this. But he was not. He could not stand how she was stomping mercilessly on his heart.

* * *

_**Later on that same night**_

"I'm in, Sam. Now guide me." Beca's voice crackled into her ear. Sam keyed in a few codes into her laptop, locating Beca's position within the ventilation system.

"Straight ahead, then left. You should find the panel," Sam whispered back.

"Left?"

"Yeah, baby."

She heard Beca grunting and cursing. "Stupid panel… it's fucking heavy."

"Rather you than me, Becs. My ass can't fit into that duct," she chuckled.

"Yeah. Thanks," Beca said sarcastically.

"Straight ahead. You should find the dropout soon. Disable the parameters first."

Sam was checking her nails, waiting for Beca to respond. She could hear her breathing, got a little heavier as she crawled along the duct and the soft whish of her clothes rubbing. Then she heard voices. Voices?

"Becs?"

No answer. Just a babble of low voices.

"Becs? Do you read me? Becs?" Sam whispered through the headset urgently.

There was some static and the babble got a little louder. Sam quickly checked Beca's location, ready to run a red alert. "Becs?" she said frantically, one last time.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"What happened? I nearly pulled the plug."

She heard Beca snorting in disgust. "It's a fucking UN spy convention in here!"

"Whaaaa…"

"Yeah. Say hello everyone." Sam heard a chorus of 'hellos' in different accents. Then she heard Beca trying to stifle her laughter. "Sam, you should see this. All four ducts are crawling with agents. It's like gridlock on a highway. I'm surprised the ducts are still holding up."

Beca was trying hard not to snort with laughter as she spoke, "Now they are arguing whose going in first… Wait.. holy frijole.. who is that?"

"What is it?"

"Hang on."

There was a slight scuffling sound, a few more low voices, a slight whoosh.

"I'm here," Beca's voice finally came through. "I don't know who it was. Someone managed to override the security system including the bloody retina scan and walked straight in. While half of the world's spies are stuck up in the vents. Nice... Oh fuck… please tell me it's not him."

"Who is it?"

"Who do you think it was?" Beca said, sounding a little put out.

"Oh. Did you see him?"

"Negative."

"Aren't you going after him?" Sam replied

"No. I'm here for Luke. Let the others get him. "

Beca ran along the corridor, the opposite way from the rest of the other agents. She was not there to grab the formula or whatever shit Camilla and Dallas were peddling. She was here to find Luke. The corridor opened up to series of sterile looking labs with glass windows. She checked each and every one of them – twice. All empty. Beca wanted to kick the wall in frustration. Where did they keep him?

"Any update?" Sam's voice spoke into her ear.

"He's not here," Beca answered in a flat voice. "Fuck. Where did they keep him? ….. Sam, I'm going below."

Just then, the alarms went off.

"Get out of there, Becs," Sam yelled.

"I've got to go down to the sub-levels."

"You are going in blind. I won't be able to guide you out."

"Sam, I need to find Luke." She was running now.

"You can't find him dead. Get out!"

Beca cursed heavily under her breath and reluctantly retraced her steps back. Within fifteen minutes, she was safely in her room, tearing off her comms and work clothes. The time on the clock read 1.35 a.m. Beca continued cursing, running through the options she had. She now had only 24 hours to find Luke. Time to bring out the big guns.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N **_Hi all, I added an extra scene to the previous chapter to keep everything in the same timeframe. Please read that one before reading this. Thank you._

* * *

_**The next morning**_

Jesse was coolly sipping his morning coffee, leaning flush against the wall. He was trying to be unnoticeable as possible, listening in to Dallas and Camilla quietly arguing in the next corridor.

"It was pandemonium last night, Dallas!" Camilla's voice was hard and low. "Security breach in the labs."

"I didn't hear a thing," Dallas countered, his voice easy.

"Good thing it's not stored there," Camilla said, sounding a little relieved but still angry.

Jesse's mouth was a little grim. Yeah, he found that out the hard way. All the effort breaking into the labs and then being hounded by what felt like half the world spy network; all for naught. He thought he could just get it last night and made a quick exit this morning but it looked like that was not going to be the case.

"You worry for nothing. No one knows better. I told you I didn't hear a thing." Dallas said calmly.

"Well, if you have not been busy fucking your little girlfriend, maybe you can hear something went wrong!"

"Stop that," Dallas voice was hard. "She's a lady. Don't speak about her that way."

"Oh my god!" Camilla said, incredulous. "Is that why she's still around? You have not fucked her yet?"

Jesse perked up on hearing that.

"I said stop!" Dallas was more than a little annoyed. "I was playing poker with the boys. She went to bed early."

"The way you follow her around. It's pathetic."

"Yeah? How about the way you are all over Jason?"

Their voices were getting nearer. Jesse quickly walked towards the exit, a little smile on his face.

* * *

Dallas had enough of Camilla's moodiness and after a quick swig of coffee, he made his way out to the back of the house. Maybe a bit of shotgun action would calm him down. He wondered where Beca was. He was in the middle of a good poker game last night when she said she was tired and going to bed. He would gladly abandon the game if she had made it clear that he was more than welcomed to join her but she did looked tired.

"Mornin'" Dallas drawled when he saw Jesse, lounging out on the green.

Jesse came over, smiling and said "Good morning. Nice day for a bit of skeet."

"Yeah. Do you want to do a round?"

"Sure. Why not?"

They ambled down to the range, was kitted out within minutes and walked to the first station, by the high house. Dallas went first, stepping up the the pad. Once his shotgun was loaded and mounted, he shouted "Pull!" and the birds were released. Damn, he was good - Jesse thought, as Dallas blasted the first two rounds easily - but I am better. He smiled as he stepped up to pad and killed his just as easily.

"So you know Rebecca back in college?" Dallas said, making conversation as they moved to the next station.

"Yeah. We were in the same clubs. Lost touch after college."

"How was she in college?"

"She was... something." Jesse said, truthfully.

"Yeah?" Dallas said, smiling. "She is certainly something now."

Jesse could not deny that and kept silent. He just concentrated in taking his shots.

"So you know she was engaged?" Jesse casually asked.

Dallas took his shot and grunted when he missed it, "Damn! I dusted that one."

"She does not talk about her past very much. All I know some guy hurt her really badly. " Dallas answered. "What kind of guy let go of a woman as fine as that?"

Jesse kept his expression blank.

"Oh hey! Speak of the devil," Dallas was grinning now. Beca was walking down the green and he waved at her, motioning her to come over. Great - Jesse thought churlishly. He took one look at her and turned the other way. He did not need to see Beca sashay down the green in that tight jeans and fitted checked shirt. Nope, no need at all.

"Hey baby! We were just talking about you," Dallas drawled, taking her in his arms.

"Oh? What were you talking about?" Beca said, breathlessly, tiptoeing to land a kiss on Dallas' cheek.

"Just comparing notes." Jesse said, a tiny bit sharp before turning back to the range, mounting the shotgun and shouting "Pull!" He dispatched the two birds easily, imagining them to be Dallas' stupid face.

"Can I join you?" Beca asked, her eyes wide.

"Sure," Dallas said. "Oh, do you mind, Jason? I know we started already."

Jesse just shrugged. Dallas walked her back to get kitted out before going to the first station. Jesse joined them, a little irritated.

"Have you done this before, sugar?"

"I've done some shooting before," Beca said with a smile. Dallas reeled off some facts about skeet shooting while she listened.

"OK, shall we try mounting your gun? You want to watch for the recoil. If you don't mount it properly, it's going to hurt."

"Show me?" Beca said innocently. "Wait. I'm a little warm."

She took off her checked shirt and was now in a tight grey vest. She quickly braided her hair, coolly put on her sunglasses and mounted the gun. Jesse nearly choked. Fuck, how hot is she; looking like fucking Lara Croft with a gun.

"Do I stand like this?" She innocently looked up at Dallas. Oh, that look. Jesse remembered the last time she looked that innocent. She was so not. That day when she asked him to show her a few sparring moves and then proceeded to floor him.

He was feeling a little hot now, thinking of that sparring session. It had been incredibly erotic - the hard and dirty way she fought, taking no prisoners, the way he managed to steal kisses from her as they sparred. They had raced back to the apartment but did not quite made it to the bedroom. He just took her right there at the hallway, tearing that tight lycra top and shorts off. She was so ready for him. He could still remember the taste of the beaded sweat between the deep valley of her beautiful breasts, her body hot and slick under his hands.

Jesse quickly turned away, breathing a little hard. Cool it, Swanson - he told himself- she's not your anything anymore. It was a good thing both Dallas and Beca were busy. He was getting a massive hard on and needed some cooling. Somehow an image of a squirrel riding a bicycle popped into his mind and that helped. And a quick look at Dallas putting his arms around Beca, helping her adjust the shotgun in her arms took care of it.

"Whenever you are ready. Don't worry if you don't hit it first time, sugar."

Beca just smiled. "Pull!"

The birds were released and she coolly killed them. Dallas' jaw was hanging.

"You guys were at Station 3?" Beca asked. She proceeded to finish both stations, hitting the targets every time.

"Dang! You've done this before," Dallas said, grinning. Beca just shrugged, smiling a little cheekily.

They continued the circuit, Jesse walking ahead while Dallas and Beca lagged a little at the back, talking. He was more than a little irritated now and his game was suffering. He just could not concentrate in taking the shots. And it did not helped how hot Beca looked shooting everything on target, that shotgun like a natural extension of her arm. Dallas' game improved. That show off. Jesse did not even bother to try the tricky shot at Station 8. His game was gone. Dallas made a hash of it too but Beca.. of course, Beca nailed it. She took the 25th shot and Dallas came hugging her. "You ran that round! That was unbelievable!"

Dallas checked his phone. "Oh, Camilla needs me. You guys go ahead and do the next round."

Beca took one look at Jesse, who was not looking too happy, before shaking her head. "No, I'll come with you." She turned back to Dallas, smiling up at him and pulling him by the hand towards the house. Jesse was just glowering, absolutely fuming now and not knowing why exactly he was feeling that way.

* * *

Beca quickly opened her laptop and spoke quietly to Sam. She was in her room now after leaving Dallas at the library. "Do you get it? Can you patch it through?"

"Hold on to your horses. Give me a minute."

Beca was drumming her fingers. She had skilfully planted a bug on Dallas before he left her to meet Camilla. She glanced at her watch, mentally calculating the time she had left.

"OK, got it."

They both listened it.

"...can you quit playing with your girlfriend?" Camilla's voice came through, highly irritated now. "We've got unhappy Colombians in one hand and Mexicans in the other. And Hong Kong is making all the wrong noises."

"That's your part of the business, Camilla," Dallas answered. "I told you this is a risky move. Having so many power players in one place."

"We'll get the best price this way."

"Why can't we just farm out the selling? Let Jason negotiate for us. He seems pretty tough and keen."

"No. He kept holding out on me. I don't like that."

"Oh, but you do. You love it if they are so unavailable like that."

"Oh, just be quiet!" Camilla yelled. A phone buzzed in the background which Camilla answered. She spoke in annoyed whispers before putting the phone down. "Great. Now the Italian families are not happy. They all want an exclusive deal."

"I think we should just call it off and clear out. This is getting dangerous," Dallas said.

"No, we are in too deep now," Camilla sounded slightly hysterical. "I'll smooth some feathers down. Just make sure everyone has a good time. You can do that, can't you?"

Beca was thoughtful now. So we have a situation here - she thought. Too many crooks in one place, all suspicious of each other. Hmm...

"Sam, how many of our people we have on the cleaning crew?"

"Two. One on each wing."

"Good," Beca replied, her plan forming now. "We have to do a little clean out."

* * *

Jesse took off his headset, thoughtful now. That bug he planted in the library worked brilliantly. Looked like the shit was about to go down, judging by the slightly hysterical way Camilla was behaving.

He mentally went through the schedule for the day. Just light, leisurely entertainment planned for the guests, with a little show in the evening. The deal was supposed to be brokered tomorrow before lunch. So he only had tonight really to secure the package and leave.

He was still wondering where it was stowed. Not in the labs, that was for sure. Not in Camilla's room. He had gone in and dusted the place clean when she was out. Perhaps in Dallas'? He was a little reluctant to do so. He did not want to see anything untoward. What should he do about Beca? And Luke? Why in the world are they both here in this most importune time? He did not know quite what to do with it. His mind automatically swung over on how sexy Beca looked just now and he had to stop himself. Don't. Just don't.

Jesse rubbed his chin, thinking. He sighed. Fuck, there was no choice now. He had to do Camilla tonight. And that was his last resort.

* * *

_**The early evening in the Library**_

"Well, shoot. You are good at this, aren't you?" Dallas said goodnaturedly as Jesse beat him in ten moves. "Got time for another?"

Jesse just smiled and set the board again. He was having a little satisfaction at beating the cowboy. It was petty but it assuaged his ego a little. They were a few moves into the new game and it was Jesse's move when Beca passed by. He did not need to look up. He could tell. That waft of jasmine scent, that little crackle of electricity when she was near. Fuck, she can still do that to him.

She did not stop but Dallas looked up and called out to her, "Come here, sugar."

Jesse resolutely kept his eyes on the chessboard, thinking hard on his move. No, he was not affected at all. His mind was on the game. Not on the way she moved over to Dallas. Not the way she greeted Dallas with a "Hey baby" in that low, half sigh. And he definitely did not see the way Dallas grabbed her by the waist and pulled her onto his lap. No, he did not see that. He was looking too hard at his chess piece. Right?

"So how are you doing, cowboy?" she asked Dallas, who just laughed a little.

"He's beating me black and blue, sweetcheeks," Dallas complained. "Maybe you should stay here with me. Be my Lady Luck."

"There's no luck in chess, Dallas," she teased him.

"I don't know," Dallas replied. "Why don't you distract him a little and I'll switch the pieces?"

Beca laughed. Oh god, that laugh - Jesse thought.

"Your move," Jesse said and he finally looked up. He did not like what he saw. The way her arm was casually across Dallas' shoulder as she sat on his lap, his arm around her tiny waist, his hand resting on her thigh. She was looking down at the chessboard, biting her lower lip in deep thought, her other hand idly twisting that luxuriant brown hair of hers. Jesse consciously unclenched his jaw.

One of the waiting staff came over and whispered to Dallas.

"Whoops! Looks like I am wanted," Dallas said. "Please excuse me. I should be back soon."

"It's OK," Jesse replied charmingly.

"Why don't you take my place, sugar? Keep it warm for me? I won't be long," Dallas asked Beca. Beca slid her eyes over Jesse momentarily, "I don't know, baby..."

"Aww sweetie, please?" Dallas implored, smiling at Beca winningly, his eyes crinkling at her.

"Care for a game?" Jesse said, looking up at Beca, his eyes sharp. "I promise I won't be hard on you."

Beca's eyes narrowed. Oh game on.

"Hurry back," Beca whispered into Dallas' ear with a half smile, loud enough and obvious enough for Jesse to take note. Dallas just smiled at her. "Now be nice to the lady," he said to Jesse. "And sugar, kick his ass."

"Oh, I plan to." Beca murmured under her breath.

Dallas left and now it was only the two of them. Chessboard in between. The first time they were alone since the big fight. They were staring at each other now, faces unreadable.

"I believe it's your move," Jesse finally said.

Beca looked at the chess pieces, deep in thought. She shook her head. "Stupid moves." She mentally thought of her next few moves.

"Your cowboy is not very bright, is he?" Jesse said, a trace of sharpness in his voice.

Beca moved a piece and casually flicked her hair, "I'm not with him for his mind. His talents lie... elsewhere."

"I see you didn't wait around," Jesse remarked, making his move. "It must have been what... A month ago?"

"Oh you know.." Beca said. "He likes what he saw and took it. It's nice to be with someone so...masterful."

Jesse was silent, his hand gripping his knee hard underneath the table.

"I see you both are still very much in love," she nearly spat out the words but reeled it in coolly.

"Well, it has been going on for a few months," Jesse volleyed back.

Oh, that was too close. Too hurtful. Beca looked up at him and he could read the fury in her eyes. Jesse moved a piece. She was still staring at him.

"What's wrong, Beca? This game not to your liking?"

"Oh I like it just fine."

"Tell me if you tire of it," Jesse said. "So I know in advance before you just flounce off yet again."

"I'm sorry?"

"You heard me. We could have talked like adults but no, you just walked off. Like the flighty bitch you are." He made a move, not hiding the anger on his face now.

"And what? Listen to some more of your lies?" Beca said, moving another piece.

"I could have explain it."

Beca laughed. "Explain what? Why you can't keep it in your pants?"

They both stared hostilely at each other.

"I didn't cheat on you, Beca. I could never do that," Jesse said quietly.

Beca laughed mirthlessly, "Why do I find it hard to believe?"

He made his move and sat back, looking at her. "How did you get the pictures?"

Beca was looking at the board when she answered, "Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"I think at this point it doesn't. You are just angry you got caught."

"I don't get caught easily."

Beca moved a piece and looked at him incredulously, "What was that supposed to mean? There's been other times? Other girls?"

He stilled himself and concentrated on the board. "I can't explain it now. You just have to trust me."

"I did that before and looked where it got me," Beca said bitterly. Jesse went quiet at that. It was too much to ask of her.

"What's the deal with you and Dallas?" he said.

"Why do you care?"

"You are way beyond your depth here, Beca. You don't want to mess with this crowd."

"I can take care of myself," she said blandly, studying the board. She made her move.

"I'm trying to help."

"For what? You are not my... anything."

"Please. I don't think of you that way," Jesse spat back, trying to hide his hurt feelings. Yeah. Don't show her. Don't show her how much you still love her. She's a cold bitch.

Oh, so that how it was now - Beca thought - Fine.

"What about you? Why are you here?"

"Let's just say I am here on business," Jesse replied before moving his piece. "Check."

They stared at each other now, her blues battling with his brown eyes. What is that supposed to mean? - thought Beca. Who are you, Jesse Swanson?

* * *

**A/N** _Just a little fangirl homage to **waatp** within this chapter. If you have not read her fanfic **Jesse's request**, and could read an M one-shot, do so. It's probably the funniest and hottest smut I've ever read! _


	19. Chapter 19

She knew it.

She knew what he was.

How can she not see it?

That flash car. That flash apartment. House at the Hamptons.

That fucking bling engagement ring.

No music composer earn that much.

She should have known.

...

Jesse Swanson was a drug dealer.

...

Fucking hell. How can she not see it? Beca was still staring at Jesse. He did not drop his gaze. Both of them locked in a silent stare off.

"I'm back, sugar." Dallas came up and stood next to Beca's chair. She looked up smiling at Dallas, breaking eye contact with Jesse. Beca quickly stood up, letting Dallas sat down and pulled her on his lap again. Jesse just looked away. He could feel his hand trembling and stopped himself.

"Oh hey! Look it! You are one move from winning," Dallas said, sounding really pleased. "Look, checkmate! Aw Jason. Sorry."

"Fair and square," was all Jesse said, a little hoarse.

"Sorry for that just now," Dallas said easily. "Some problems with the entertainment."

"Oh? What happened?" Beca asked, curious.

"Someone cancelled on me. So I'm just a few short." Dallas' smile dimmed a little. "Now, sugar, you know I won't ask you if I am not desperate…"

"You want me to do something?" Beca asked.

"If you would. Camilla will have kittens if anything else goes wrong tonight." Dallas looked at her hopefully. "Only I don't think the crowd will appreciate club music though…."

"If you have a piano, I can do a few songs," Jesse suddenly piped up, staring at Beca.

"Could you? That would helped so much." Dallas said, looking very grateful. His smile widened to a grin. "And Camilla will like that."

Beca whipped round and stared back at Jesse. His expression was deliberately bland but she was not fooled. Jesse Swanson was up to something. Dallas' hand was rubbing little circles on her back as he nuzzled into her hair. Jesse abruptly stood up.

"If you'd excuse me, I've to find Camilla. I see you later, " he said stiffly. He nodded and quickly walked off.

"That was weird," Dallas commented. "Was he always so weird?"

Beca watched Jesse's retreating back.

"Yeah. He's always been a weirdo."

* * *

Jesse found Camilla hunched over the table in the Library.

"Hey, where have you been?" he said coming up to her. He stood behind her and gently massage her stiff shoulders.

She looked at him, a little surprised, "Mmm.. this is nice. Why are you so nice to me?" She said.

"I hardly see you," Jesse replied in a teasing tone, giving her a half smile. "And Bumper told me I should keep my eye on you."

Camilla laughed, totally charmed. "I got a lot on my hands. The guests are all not playing nicely."

"Anything I could do to help?"

"I don't know. Dallas is up to his fucking eyeballs with that girl. I can't get him to do anything right. He should really help with keeping the guests happy."

"How long have you've been partners with Dallas? Maybe you should consider a new one," Jesse said with a winning smile.

"Trust me. I'm tempted. He is really annoying me. " Camilla was playing with buttons on his shirt now, staring at him. "He doesn't even think yesterday's security breach was a problem."

"Oh? What happened?"

"Alarms went off in the lab. We didn't find anything but it was a close call."

"Is the formula safe? I hope it is still intact," Jesse frowned down at Camilla.

"Yes, it's fine," she answered. "It's not here and Dallas and I have... an arrangement."

Jesse absorbed that information. This was going to be trickier than he thought.

"At least he's keeping one guest happy. They look pretty serious," Jesse changed the subject with a smile.

"Please! She's just his latest toy. He'll tire of her," Camilla said, dismissively. "Hmmm it would be interesting to test the formula on a female candidate. I wonder whether I can persuade Dallas to..."

Camilla looked thoughtful. Jesse felt a chill ran through him.

* * *

**Just before dinner**

"They are all ready and armed," Sam whispered into her comms.

"Just like we planned?" Beca answered.

"Yep. Set your watch."

"I got it." Beca set her timer - she was calm but she was only too aware that she had a deadline now and she was working against the clock. "Sam, if things go Pete Tong, you know what you have to do."

"I'm not going to leave you blind here, Beca."

"No. If things go wrong, you get the other ops out of here. That is a direct order," Beca said fiercely. "I have to decide what to wear now. Over and out."

"Roger that."

Beca shut down her comms and looked speculatively at her wardrobe. What should she wear?

* * *

Jesse sat at the piano, calmly playing. His playing had always been either an extension of his thought process or an exercise for him to unravel his thoughts. This job was so very, very tricky. His fingers flew automatically across the keys, playing from memory. From his vantage point, he scanned the room. The pre-dinner crowd was filling the lounge; sipping drinks and relaxing. Not exactly relaxing. The players were still in distinct groups, suspiciously checking out each other.

Jesse wondered which ones were the agents. Hell, he had to escape quite a few yesterday. He would not be surprised to find this place crawling with them. He mentally ran through his escape plan if things get too hairy. What was he going to do about Luke?

And Beca?

His hand nearly missed that note.

That altercation during the chess match. Whatever possessed him to say those hurtful, untruthful things? Why was it that by some perverse reaction, the more he saw her with Dallas, the more he wanted to snap and hurt her? That was not the way to win her back. A painful twist came to his mouth. _She just drives me crazy - _Jesse looked down at the keys and sighed softly. Who was he kidding? He was still deeply in love with her.

As if bidden, Beca entered the room. With that annoying cowboy.

Jesse looked away quickly but the image of her was seared in his mind. She was wearing that blue dress - the one she wore in Paris. Jesse tried hard not to think about the sensuous underwear she wore the last time beneath that dress. Those stockings, that corset, that little scrap of underwear with the ribbons at the side. And the way he had undressed her slowly while she was sitting at the vanity counter in that candle-lit bathroom. Jesse cursed under his breath. Dallas better not put his hands on her. He would chop that cowboy hands off. With a blunt axe. Slowly.

They sat down within the eyeline from the piano. Dallas was grinning at him, giving him a thumbs up. Jesse gave a fake smile back, his eyes already seeking her face. She was looking away, a little bored, talking to the waiter and taking a drink from him. Jesse played a trill of notes and segued to a familiar tune. _Look at me, Beca_ - Jesse thought furiously - _just look at me. See how you drive me insane._

She didn't. She was leaning into Dallas now, talking and smiling.

Jesse's jaw clenched.

Beca was resolutely not looking at him. She had taken one look at him at the piano when she first entered the room, all dressed and sharp in that suit, looking impossibly handsome. It looked so familiar seeing him at the piano that she felt a pang in her chest. Fuck. He knew what his music and his playing could do to her. She was now thinking of how his strong hands were moving over the keys. The tunes he was coaxing out of the baby grand calling out to her like a siren's song. She remembered the first time she sat next to him at the piano in his apartment. How he had her pinned against his piano, his breath hot on her skin, his hands all over her. And the hot, hard sex they had afterwards, right there on the floor. No, she got a game to play tonight. Do not get distracted, Agent Mitchell.

And then she heard his voice.

_Maybe, it's me, maybe I bore you_  
_No no, it's my fault, cos I can't afford you_  
_It's probably my fault, my bad, my loss_  
_But you are, above cost_  
_All I could do was love you_

She looked up. And their eyes met. His, smouldering with fire, his voice hard and full of emotion as he sang that John Legend song.

_Baby when I used to love you  
__Theres' nothing that I wouldn't do_  
_I went through the fire for you, anything you asked me to  
_

Jesse was almost triumphant that he managed to make her look.

_But I'm tired of living this lie_  
_It's getting harder to justify_  
_I realised that I just don't love you_  
_Not like I used to_

He segued to Maroon 5, still staring at her.

_This love has taken its toll on me  
__She said goodbye too many times before  
And my heart is breaking in front of me  
She said goodbye too many times before_

He looked away and changed to the chorus from _Used to Love You_, finishing with the hard ending "..._And you're gonna miss me now, b__ut I don't love you..." _ He stood up and briefly acknowledged the raucous applause with a hard smile, before walking to the bar. The bartender was quick with his drink. He took a bracing swig. Be hard, Swanson. Just be hard. Don't show her how much she messed you up.

He felt a little calmer now and turned towards where she was sitting with Dallas. Except she was standing up now. She bent down briefly, speaking to Dallas, whose hand was on her arm. She straightened up and walked to the piano, sitting down on the bench and began playing a series of scales, humming a little to get in pitch. Jesse looked down at his drink before making his way to Dallas and taking the seat she vacated.

"Hey bud, that was incredible!" Dallas greeted him. "I didn't know you could sing. Buddy, you got pipes!"

Jesse just smiled blandly, "What's Rebecca doing?"

"Oh, she said she's going to sing something," Dallas replied. "I didn't even know she plays. Man, she's surprising me at every turn."

Go on, Beca. Do your worst - Jesse thought. You could not hurt me any more than you did. Whatever fuck off song you are going to sing, I'm ready for it. Jesse's smile was a little hard. He had already thrown down his gauntlet and sang a metaphorical _Fuck you, Beca Mitchell_ with his mash up just now. He was so ready for whatever she was going to throw at him. What was she going to sing? Cee Lo Green? Maybe some Beyonce? Ha! He got there first.

She stopped playing the scales and drew a breath. She played a few notes before stopping; looking down like she was gathering some courage. Then she charmingly threw the audience a sweet smile and murmured "Sorry" before starting all over again.

Jesse heard the introduction and knew.

Fuck.

She stared right at him and he could not look away.

_How do I get through one night without you  
__If I had to live without you  
__What kind of life would that be_

_Oh and I, I need you in my arms_  
_Need you to hold_  
_You're my world, my heart, my soul_  
_If you ever leave_  
_Baby, you would take away everything good in my life_

Jesse had to tear his eyes away. He had to. Somehow she could see right into his soul and sang every fucking thing he was actually feeling. Damn you, Beca Mitchell! She called it. She called his bluff and all he could do was not to disintegrate into a mess of a man right here, right now.

_Without you, there'd be no sun in my sky_  
_There would be no love in my life_  
_There'd be no world left for me_

_And I, baby I don't know what I would do_  
_I'd be lost if I lost you_  
_If you ever leave_  
_Baby, you would take away everything real in my life_

"Hey, buddy, are you alright?" Dallas said, looking worriedly at Jesse. "You look like your dog had died."

Jesse was brought back to the present and smiled a little sadly at Dallas. "I'm fine," he replied hoarsely. "I'm just missing my fiancee very much."

Dallas did a double take at that. "Oh. I thought you and Camilla were a thing. Didn't know you're engaged."

"It's strictly business with Camilla, I'm afraid," Jesse said. He drained his drink and could use another. Or three. 'cause she was singing the chorus now. In that sweet searing voice of hers that would haunt his dreams tonight.

_And tell me now..  
__How do I live without you, __I want to know  
__How do I breathe without you, i__f you ever go  
__How do I ever, ever survive, o__h, how do I live_

She finished and stood up, smiling at the applause. They loved her. She went straight to Dallas, not even casting a glance at Jesse. Like he was not even there.

"Hey baby, did you like that?" she asked.

Dallas was smiling delightedly at her, "Hell, yeah. How did you know it was my favourite song?"

Of course - Jesse thought furiously - she was singing it for him. If he had gripped his tumbler any tighter, it would have smashed into smithereens.

"I think it's time for dinner," she said and Dallas quickly jumped up and offered her his arm.

"I see you inside, Jesse," Dallas said to him, tipping his hat at him. Jesse just nodded and he sat there, watching Beca Mitchell walking away with a swish of her dress.

* * *

**After dinner**

_Fuck you, Jesse Swanson. You bastard. You fucking bastard! How dare you! _

Beca looked calm, almost jovial on the outside, listening to Dallas talking but she was seething on the inside. A squillion swear words were running through her head as she looked at the dark haired man on the dance floor. He was dancing with Camilla yet again. She knew what he was trying to say with those songs. And it infuriated her so much. How dare he made himself sound like the victim here? How bloody dare he! She was not going to stoop to his level and sang a fuck off song. Beca Mitchell was above that. The thought that was running through her mind when she sat at the piano was simple. _Right, you bastard! I show you what you did to me._

They came off the dance floor, laughing and joined both of them at the bar.

"Jason, you are tiring me out!" Camilla exclaimed, rubbing herself against him. He just smiled down at her.

"Come on! Dance another song with me?" he pleaded, looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

"No. I have to mingle," Camilla said.

Dallas turned to them and piped up, "Hey, you can dance with Rebecca!"

"No!" Beca said, a little too forcefully. She quickly changed her tone. "I mean, I don't even dance."

"Oh, sugar, you are lying!" Dallas said with a laugh. "You are a great dancer! Jason, look, I got two left feet. It's not fair Rebecca can't even join the fun. Dance with her?"

Jesse looked at Beca before saying, "Sure. If she's up for it."

"Come on, baby. I know you wanna dance. You've been tapping your foot for the last few songs," Dallas pleaded charmingly at Beca. Beca just rolled her eyes and smiled at Dallas.

"If it makes you happy. Just one song." She turned to Jesse, her eyes hardened. "Come along now."

She stalked to the dance floor and Jesse followed behind. Dallas looked at both of them, scratching his stubble a little. "You know, for someone who knew each other in college, they looked like they loathe each other," Dallas mused to Camilla.

...

They stood stiffly next to each other as the next song came on. It was _Michael Buble's Sway._ Jesse stepped forward to put his hands on her and she just glared at him so ferociously he took a step back.

"Stop that!" he said, through gritted teeth. "This is as uncomfortable for me as it is for you. Now play nice and put on a show for your boyfriend."

She narrowed her eyes at him. Beca stepped forward, pulled his arm roughly and placed it on her waist. He placed it higher up her back and took her other hand, careful to keep that space between them. The rhythm was infectious and he swung her round easily.

"Just relax, will you?" he whispered yelled. "You are like a plank."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Beca spat back, sarcastically. "I'm not a sleazy mover like your slut over there."

He tripped her with one foot and caught her in one arm, before spinning her up and staring at her. "Grind against me all you want. I'll be fine."

She stomped her stiletto into his foot and he winced.

"Oh I don't need to grind against you," she said. "I just need to do...this."

And as she said that, she leaned back, swinging out her upper body in an arc, showing him the expanse of her arched neck and heaving bosom, her hair swinging with wild abandon behind her. He pulled her up abruptly and cursed internally. Ok, she won that round. The way she swung herself wildly like that, eyes shut - that was really hot. He pushed her out on one arm just to have that breather before pulling her back. They danced in silence for minute, space between them before she stared at him.

"How dare you," she hissed

"Care to explain?"

"You know what I mean," she said. "Making yourself to be a victim here."

"You left me, remember?" he hissed out now. "Even after you've promised not to. Ever."

"You were fucking someone else!"

"I told you I didn't cheat on you," Jesse was almost epileptic with rage. "Why can't you believe me?"

Nearby dancers were now looking at them strangely. Jesse pulled her nearer and continued dancing.

"Why should I believe you? I don't think I even know you anymore," Beca growled. "I mean, drugs, Jesse?"

Jesse twirled her around and looked at her, confused.

"What?"

"I know what's going down here. I am not a fool."

Jesse stared at her. "If you are not a fool, you'll get out of here now."

"Why should you care?"

Jesse was about to give her a biting reply when he stopped. "Please, Beca. I have to take care of business. I can't go round rescuing you if things go bad. I got enough to worry about."

Beca pushed against him, still angry.

"You made your feelings for me clear with your songs just now. You don't have to pretend to care."

He pulled her close and shut his eyes. "The thing is, Beca...I do."

Beca cursed hard. Don't. Just don't. I can't even.

He swung her around in his arms, trying to clear his mind. The nearness of her. It was enough to drive him mad.

"Who were you singing that song for?" he asked her.

Beca swallowed hard and when she spoke, her voice trembled, "It's Dallas' favourite."

"But you were not singing it to him." He stated it like a fact. There was no fooling him. "I know you, Beca. You don't just randomly sing grand gesture songs. Not unless it meant something."

She kept silent.

"I hurt you really badly, didn't I?" he said, a catch in his voice.

Beca could not stand it and she stepped back. She had to get away. She swung out, intending to leave him but he was still holding on to her hand. He yanked her back hard. A little too hard because she came twirling back and crashed straight into his chest. He didn't even move an inch; his hard body absorbing the impact. His arms automatically wrapping around her.

And they stood there.

For one terrifying second, he did not know what she was going to do.

She would kill him. She would so killed him.

But she didn't.

She just melted ever so slightly against him instead.

And he instinctively wrapped her closer.

He shut his eyes, clamming them hard, just reveling in the softness of her against him. God, he missed this so much. Just her in his arms like this. Her scent, her hair, the beat of her racing heart against him. She ruined him for life. He could not bear the thought of being without her.

_I am a fool!_ Beca thought. She wanted to kick and yell at him but she found herself too weak. She rested against him, so warm, so familiar. His arms holding her tight like this. She knew she meant every word she sang just now. He was her everything. Her senses filled with every bit of him. His warmth, the sound of his thumping heart, the scent of his cologne. Chanel Bleu like always.

Beca's eyes flew opened.

Chanel Bleu. Jason. Dark strand of hair on the pillow.

She pushed herself off and stared up at him, her mouth opened in silent horror.

Without another word, she turned and walked away quickly.

He stared at the speed of her exit, his arms already feeling too empty. And he did not know what to think of that embrace.

* * *

**A/N** Thank you so much for reading and for all the kind reviews. Song references above _Used to Love You by John Legend_, _ This Love by Maroon 5, How do I live Trisha Yearwood_ version. Jesse and Beca's dance was inspired by the _Michael Buble Sway dance _ in _The Wedding Date._


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N** _For **Cajunqueen**, finally what you've been waiting for. **Yuraed**, time well spent at Starbucks? Umm... should I rate this as M? No? Maybe a small m? Song references Tainted Love by Marilyn Manson and Pour some sugar on me by Def Leppard._

* * *

Holy fricking mackerel on a stick!

Beca just stood in the dark hallway. Breathe. Just breathe. She took deep, gulping breaths, just trying not to pass out from this spinning in her head. She braced herself, hands on wall, still taking those deep breaths.

What the hell? Could it be?

Is he...?

No.

But it fits. His dossier, the one Luke had in his office. His familiarity with the gun. All the languages he spoke. The hard way he sparred with her, even though he pulled his punches. The money.

The art gallery, that job he had to do for Bumper in London and.. oh my god.. Venice? Fucking job in Venice where he proposed to her.

But it's Jesse! Organised nerd singing Jesse. Movie nerd Jesse, for goodness sake. How could he be a hard core agent?

But again at the Roosevelt. In that room. With the scent of Chanel Bleu on the pillows, a strand of dark hair, a room registered to Jason Bourne.

Fuck!

And he tried to kill me? With that explosion?

Fuck fuck fuckity fuck.

Does it mean he's on a job? That Camilla was a mark like Dallas was hers? That he had been telling the truth all this while?

Holy mother of all fucks!

Beca lowered her head. She need to lie down. Oh god, she could not deal with this now. Time was running out. She just could not deal.

"There you are, sugar." She heard Dallas' voice and looked up. He came over, looking at her with concern. "Are you alright, baby? You looked like you've seen a ghost."

She smiled weakly. "I'm fine. Just needed a little air."

"Are you sure?" Dallas took her in his arms and peered into her face, worriedly. "If you are not up to it, you can forget the show and go straight to bed."

She nodded. "I'm ok. And I promised you a little treat for my show. I can't disappoint you."

Dallas chuckled, "Aww babe, you'll never disappoint me."

Just then, Jesse careened into the hallway. He stopped short when he saw the both of them. "Oh you found her," he said flatly, noting the way Dallas was holding her.

"Yeah, she just needed some air," Dallas replied easily.

"Yes, it was getting too much in there," Jesse said blandly, his eyes boring into Beca.

"I have to get change for my set," Beca said to Dallas softly. "Can you walk me to my room?"

"OK." Dallas' arm was around her as he guided her down the corridor. Any attempts on Jesse's part to make Beca look at him was futile. She just could not face him right now.

* * *

Jesse felt like kicking the nearest wall. He almost had it just now. She was melting in his arms, for goodness sake. He groaned inwardly at the thought of her in his arms. He physically ached that she was not here with him. Then she pushed herself off him, stared at him with horror and ran off like she had to be as far from him as possible.

What was that about?

And after being rooted on the spot with surprise, he had went after her. Only to find her in Dallas' arms in this dark corridor. And she refused to look at him.

What the fuck?

Jesse yelled out a little. It was fucking frustrating. Was she jerking him around again? He rubbed his face hard and sighed heavily. Maybe it was for the best. He had to be all over Camilla tonight for this stupid formula. He was not sure he could do it if there was the smallest chance Beca might have any feelings for him still.

* * *

**An hour before midnight**

Right. Get a grip, Beca. You can't deal with this right now. So don't. Just put it in a box, lock it and keep it to one side. With supreme control, Beca took a deep breath, set aside whatever shit fuck she was thinking about Jesse and concentrated on the console.

She was not the headline act tonight. The players in the room were definitely not interested in any of her mixes. They would be more interested in what the other girls in the room offered. Dallas had offered his guests a few entertainment options that night. There were rooms for poker or blackjack, another for movies, even a bowling alley downstairs. But most of them were in this room. Trust these sleazy types to be here. In this room, chockfull of hired girls, giving lapdances.

The console was set a little to the side on a stage with short runway and a pole. She had a great vantage point from where she was. Beca checked her watch. The countdown continued. She had to time this perfectly.

"Checking on you, Becs," Sam's voice crackled in her ear.

"Game on," she whispered back.

"Good girl. You ready?"

"I have to be."

"Jesse messing with you?"

"Like you'd never believe."

"Get ready for more. He's coming. And he's got company."

Beca raised her eyes off the console and saw him. His arm around Camilla's waist, whispering and laughing into her ear, as he led him to a seat. Right in front of her console. He momentarily raised his eyes to her and then dismissively looked away.

A cold fury just erupted inside her.

He sat next down next to Camilla and turned to Dallas who was sitting at the next table; a space away, engaging him in some small talk. Jesse was trying his hardest not to look up at Beca. No, he did not need any distraction at all. Not right now.

"Becs, are you OK?" Sam asked

"I so want to kill him right now," Beca muttered a little angrily.

"Not now. It's time to bring home the bacon, baby."

"I'm working on that. Dallas won't know what hit him," Beca murmured, her eyes scanning the room. "Oh what the fuck..."

"What?"

"We've got a hiccup."

Beca cursed a little as she saw a little scuffle at the corner of the room. Several men were jumping up now and the argument was getting louder. She swung her eyes towards Dallas and saw all three of them were on their feet. Dallas and Jesse walked quickly over to the commotion and Camilla was frantically calling security.

Another hotspot flared up in another part of the room. The arguments were getting louder and would be out of control if they didn't do anything. Suspicious lot. It just needed a spark before this whole place descended into a brawl. Shit! If that happened, it was going to upset all her plans. She could not afford that now.

Beca quickly cued the music list and set the lights. Fuck if she was going to let some hotheaded crooks ruined her plans. She walked backstage and took off the black shift she was wearing. It was show time.

* * *

"I'm sure he didn't mean to upset you, Mr. Toledo-Vega," Dallas said soothingly. "Here let me get you another fresh drink." He motioned to the bartender who quickly placed a drink next to the angry man. He simmered down somewhat and took his seat. Dallas motioned to a nearby girl to come and entertain the man and he looked somewhat happy.

Jesse was speaking to the other man quietly in perfect Cantonese and the head of the Hong Kong triad settled down, eyes still flicking over to the other man suspiciously. He then nodded and turned back to the stage.

Jesse sighed a little in relief. This stupid tinderbox just need a loose match. There was still an uneasy air in that room. He mentally calculated how much time he had left. He was just working up the courage to make a move on Camilla. Hell, he was not looking forward to it.

"That was close, " Dallas remarked, plopping himself down on his seat. "Thank you very much, Jason. Couldn't handle both of them myself."

"Oh, it's ok. Just need to say the right things," Jesse said, looking at Dallas sipping his whisky. "The vibe is still not too good at the moment but it's going to be..."

He trailed off because he noted Dallas was not even looking at him. He had the strangest look on his face as he stared on the stage. What the fuck now? - Jesse thought. He turned to face the stage and his jaw dropped.

The music was cut off. The lights in the room went down and only backlights were on, throwing the shadow of the performer on stage. His throat went dry. The whole room went silent. The performer strutted onto the runway, coming out the shadows. The soft lights hit her as she owned that runway, the hard sound of her stilettos filling the silence in that room.

Holy fuck. What? Why is Beca dressed that way?

Jesse could hardly breathe, looking up at her, his eyes trailing up. That sexy cowboy boots with the heels. Her bare legs, leading up to that denim shorts, so very small shorts, with the wide belt and buckle. That tight spaghetti strap crop top, barely containing her magnificent breasts and exposing her taut, sexy stomach. Her hair out of her face but running loose behind her. That was not the best part. She had a Glock 19 strapped to one thigh and a lethal looking knife on the other. The stage lights made that dangerous looking knife glint. A real Glock 19! Jesse ran out out of holy fucks to mutter.

She looked so bad-ass up there.

So fucking perfect.

Like all of Jesse's kickass secret agent fantasies rolled into one.

Halfway down the runway, the music kicked in. The familiar scratch and then the heavy thumping bass. Each beat echoing her strut to the pole. Tainted Love, Marilyn Manson. She stopped and placed one hand on the pole. Her eyes briefly flicked over Jesse before she turned to Dallas, pointing at him with a small smile.

Jesse heard Dallas expelled a shudder.

And she began to dance.

Oh mother of all things holy. Where did she learn how to do that?

_Sometimes I feel I've got to run away  
I've got to get away  
From the pain that you drive into the heart of me  
The love we share seems to go nowhere  
I've lost my lights, I toss and turn, I can't sleep at night_

Jesse shut his eyes momentarily. He could not quite believe what he was seeing. Beca in that get-up. Beca in that get-up pole-dancing. He would definitely not sleep tonight.

She was walking around the pole, one hand on it and then she swung herself round, off the ground, her legs opened wide in a split, her milky white thighs on show. Jesse remembered the softness of the skin there. Then she folded herself round the pole and spinned round and round the pole, each spin like a gymnastic move. Her arms strong, her stomach taut, her hair swinging round like a curtain of midnight behind her. There were audible gasps in the room. He forgot how to breathe.

_Once I ran to you  
Now I'll run from you  
This tainted love you've given  
I give you all a boy could give you  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all  
Tainted love_

She rolled her body in a sexy move facing the pole, her pert bottom so deliciously tight. Jesse had a sudden urge to either sink his teeth into that bottom or spank it hard. She did a little jump, her thighs wrapping round the pole now. Throwing her body out backwards. Upside down. Jesse wished her thighs were wrapped around him now. Oh fuck, he was getting a hard on.

She suddenly slid down the pole fast and he nearly stood up, thinking she was falling. She stopped her descent with her hand. Oh right. All under control. Not like the inside of his pants.

_Now I know I've got to run away  
I've got to get away  
You don't really want any more from me  
To make things right, you need someone to hold you tight  
You think love is to pray, I'm sorry I don't pray that way_

She was on her knees now, resting her weight on her heels as she swung her hair round. Oh god, the times she was on her knees in front of him.

_Don't touch me please  
I cannot stand the way you tease_

She raised herself up slowly, her body arched, her back sliding up against the pole, her body in another sexy roll, her hands fluttering down her body. Jesse barely heard Dallas cursed a little as he spilled his drink. His blood was rushing to his ears, his body tightening.

_I love you though you hurt me so  
Now I'm going to pack my things and go  
Touch me baby, tainted love_

Oh dear god. What was she doing now? She was pulling herself up that pole in time to the cresting music, her arms so strong and taut, her legs wrapped tight around the pole, inching up slowly. He wanted those arms and legs around him right now. He wanted to shut his eyes. Maybe that would help control his erection. No. Nope. It was worse. Images of what he wanted to do to her kept flashing in front of his shut eyes and he quickly opened them, clearing his throat.

"My, are you getting a little excited?" Camilla whispered into his ear, her hand sliding up his thigh. Ok, that helped deflate him a little. He turned and smiled at her a little awkwardly. Her face was so very close. Now or never. He leaned a little and kissed her.

Concentrate now, Beca. Here she was on top on this fucking pole, going to execute a particularly dangerous move and there he was sucking face with that nasty slut. Her hands like talons on the back of his head. Beca shut her eyes, concentrating on the beat of the music, her breathing slowed. And she did the move.

There was a very loud, very audible gasp and a scream. Jesse pulled himself off Camilla's vacuum cleaner mouth and quickly turned to the stage. To see Beca falling, folding like a marionette against the pole and he was out of his seat. Dallas had already jumped up. So were several other men in the room.

But it was OK. She had her thighs wrapped safely round the pole. Jesse let off a gust of breath he did not know he was holding. She finished the routine against the pole as the song died. The applause was deafening.

"Oh my god!" Dallas shouted, standing in front of her. "You nearly killed me."

"Help me down," she said with a smile, holding out her arms. Dallas reached over, put his hands on her waist, lifted her and set her onto the ground. Jesse just crossly sat down. He changed his expression and turned back to Camilla with a smile. "Sorry. Just instinct." he said. Camilla's put out expression changed into a predatory smile when he leaned and kissed the back of her ear, one arm around her shoulder. His hard on was gone now.

"That was my surprise?" Dallas said, his eyes twinkling.

Beca did not missed the little display that Jesse was doing. Just a fucking mark, my ass - she thought furiously. If he was doing a job on Camilla, he seemed to be very into it. Beca just looked at Dallas with a naughty smile. "Not quite. That was just one part. Now I just need you to sit down."

Jesse was nuzzling in Camilla's neck when he heard the familiar guitar rift and heavy drum beat. He would have ignored it until he heard a loud guffaw coming out of Dallas. He had to look and immediately regretted it.

_Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on  
Livin' like a lover with a radar phone  
Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp  
Demolition woman, can I be your man?_

Beca was standing a few feet away from Dallas, who was sitting on his chair, legs splayed out. In time to that thumping beat, that thinly veiled rock song, she began moving. Her back to Dallas, her fine bottom moving in slow figure of eights as her hands tangled messily in her hair, pushing them on top of her head. She then turned her head and looked at Dallas over her shoulder, knowing smile on her lips, winking slowly.

Then she bent over.

Oh fuck. That hard on came back.

_Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light  
Television lover, baby, go all night  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah_

She slowly got up, her hand trailing up one leg. She then walked over and right in front of Dallas now. She leaned forward, her hands braced on his knees, smiling at him, giving him a good look at that cleavage. She swung her hair round, tiny bits of hair sharply whipping Dallas' crotch making his groan. Jesse felt his throat constricting. He could see what Dallas saw and oh god, he just wanted to grab those breasts and sink his face into that fragrant flesh.

Dallas reached over. Oh no, he didn't. He'd better not - Jesse thought crossly. Beca stood up quickly and shook her head. She then placed a light hand on his shoulder and walked slowly in a circle round him.

She was so close that she brushed against Jesse ever so slightly. Her perfume filling his sense. Her touch, no matter how slight, electric. He nearly choked. Oh god, he nearly came. That was how desperate and how hard he was for her. His body remembered the feel of her and yearned for it. It took all his self control not to leap up from his seat and grab her.

Thank goodness Camilla was oblivious to his reaction. She was sucking his neck now, her hand rubbing higher and higher up his thigh. She probably thought his hard on was because of what she was doing to him. He tried to separate himself from what was happening. In between Beca's sexy dancing and Camilla's unwelcomed, rather painful ministrations, his dick did not know what to do. OK, keep watching. He had to fool Camilla somehow. The truth was he could not look away.

Beca was in front of Dallas now. She placed the toe of her boot at the space between Dallas's leg, right at his crotch and trailed her hands all over her leg, from her toe to the tops of her thigh. She then turned and resting her weight on his knees once more, she brushed her bottom in tight sways on his crotch. Dallas let out a straggled groan.

"You are killing me!" he shouted. Yeah, you are killing me too - Jesse thought, a little disconcerted. Dallas then laughed out loud and sang out the words to the song. His smoky, southern baritone just perfect for the tune. _Take a bottle, shake it up. Break the bubble, break it up._

Beca laughed delightedly and sat on his lap, pushing them together. One hand on his shoulder, the other hand took his cowboy hat and placed in on her head. She smiled at him. He put on hand on her waist and she used that support to throw her body backwards, shaking her hair, her stomach and her cleavage on show.

_Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon, fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can't get enough_

She was now grinding into Dallas' lap, her arms around his neck. Jesse nearly choked. He knew what that felt like. That way she grind. Oh my god, his erection was so painful now. Camilla just laughed next to his ear, thinking it was all because of her.

_I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet, yeah_

Then Jesse saw it. Dallas' hands trailing up her legs and he was filled with rage. A hot lava of jealousy ripped through him. Dallas' hand was stroking the soft skin of her outer thigh and it went higher, settling on her hips. He suddenly jerked her forward, pressing her harder in his body, her breasts now against his chest. And his hand grabbed a handful of her lovely, chocolate hair and he brought her lips to his.

Dallas was kissing her hard.

And then he knew. Jesse fucking knew.

He knew why Beca acted the way she did. The way she could not handle seeing him kissed Stephanie. No matter that it did not mean anything. Just a drunken mistake. Seeing pictures of him kissing Camilla.

Because he could not handle it right now.

Seeing her kissing another man. Kissing so hard her body flushed against him like that.

The blood rushed to his head. His body numb. Too many emotions coursed its way through him. Anger. Definitely anger. Jealousy. Yes. Rage, most definitely. He wanted to go over there, grabbed her off him and beat that fucking cowboy into a pulp. And even then he would not be satisfied. Not until he could take her away and hide her so no one could see her and touch her like that ever again. No one. Except him.

Jesse turned to Camilla, his breathing laboured. "Hey, do you want to get out of here?"

* * *

**A/N ** _If you want to see how Beca's pole dance was, try looking on Best pole dancer X factor Ukraine on youtube. Anastasia Solokova is an amazing, very athletic pole dancer and she auditioned using the song reference above. It did not looked sleazy - it looked strong and empowering. I love it._


	21. Chapter 21

**Just past midnight**

"You drive me crazy," he moaned into her neck, his hands busy. "Oh God, the things I want to do to you."

Beca shut her eyes, breathing hard. After that teasing dance, Dallas nearly carried her to his bedroom. It took several attempts for him to unlock the door and once that was done, he had reached out and pulled her through. The door was barely closed when he gathered her in his arms and started to kiss her.

Calm down and concentrate, Beca - this is just as planned. Hang in there. She discreetly looked at her watch. It was a little hard to keep her focus. She could not deny that Dallas was very, very attractive but she had to keep the fine balance between keeping her focus on the job and not lose herself into the way his mouth was moving on her skin, the way his hands were stroking and touching her. God, this cowboy was too dangerous.

They were on the bed now, him hovering over her. He pushed the crop top and pulled it over her arms and head, revealing her lacy black bra. For a moment, he stared. "Perfect. Just perfect," he murmured before diving in between her breasts.

Beca quickly pushed him over and straddled him. She need to control the situation somehow. He looked up at her with desperate lust. Giving him a seductive smile, she slowly unbuttoned his shirt and ran a finger down the bare skin, from his neck down to his hard abs. Both her hands did circles round his chest, over his nipples. Dallas sucked in a sharp breath, shut his eyes and let his head fall back onto the pillows.

Beca pushed his shirt aside and he helped to take it off before throwing it onto the floor. She leaned down, making tiny licks and bites on the skin and he groaned.

"Hey, I didn't know you have tats," Beca said teasingly. She kissed and licked the blue tattoo on his right side of the body. She took a careful look at the series of numbers and alphabet. "That is so sexy... what does this mean?"

"Oh baby, that felt good," Dallas groaned at the feel of her mouth. "Huh? Tat? Oh! It's something Camilla insisted I have."

He grabbed her and flipped her onto her back, kissing down her body. He was busy with her breasts now. Beca was mentally memorising that tattoo. She nearly let out a sigh of resignation but stifled it. Somehow her mind could not focus now. She had to concentrate and be in the zone but it was getting increasingly difficult.

Dallas suddenly stopped what he was doing and raised himself up on his elbows, looking down at her. Beca suddenly realised she'd better get her act together.

"Why did you stop?" she said, wrapping her arms around him. "I was enjoying that."

Dallas' eyes roved over her face, like he was trying to read her. He sighed and said," Do you really want to do this, Rebecca? Because I hate to force you."

Beca was silent.

"There is someone else, isn't there?" he asked softly, his eyes kind.

The right protocol was to continue the seduction. To keep going on until she reached her objective. But her gut instinct kicked in. No matter that he was a rogue, Dallas was a decent man in many respects. Beca sighed and nodded.

"How did you know?" she asked, equally soft.

Dallas gave a half smile. "Not to brag or anything but you are quite immune to my charms for the longest time, Rebecca. I'd never knew a woman who had withheld out for so long. So I reckon there's someone else. And I think I know who."

Beca closed her eyes.

"Luke's special to you, right?"

Beca's eyes flew open. She hit the jackpot.

"Yes. Yes, he is," Beca said, her voice trembling. "He disappeared some weeks ago. I don't know what happened to him."

Dallas got up and quickly put on his shirt. His voice was gruff when he spoke next,"You are going to hate me. Hell, I hate myself for what happened. I should have stopped Camilla."

"Dallas, what happened to Luke? You know where he is?" Beca got up and quickly put on her top.

"Camilla is crazy. I really don't know why I got myself mixed up with her," Dallas continued, his voice sick with disgust. "She's been using Luke as a guinea pig; a demo."

"Is he OK? Is he alive?" Beca's voice was almost a painful whisper. "Where is he?"

"Camilla had him moved. I think I know where," Dallas said. He got up and went to the door. He turned back and looked at Beca who was frozen on the spot. "Come on. Let's rescue your beau."

* * *

Twenty minutes. I just need to hold on for twenty minutes. Jesse was thinking as he tried not to grimace at Camilla's onslaught. They had left and went back to her bedroom. Now they were safely inside, she had immediately launched herself on him and he had to keep himself from pushing her away in defence.

She had painfully kissed and nibbled on his lip and was now sucking his neck like a hungry vampire. He fake moaned accordingly, his hand stroking her back. When her hands went down to grope his crotch, he had to take drastic action. Because he could not fake an erection.

OK, OK. Think of Beca. Think of Beca half naked, hands caressing her breasts. Looking at you. Sighing your name. Oh God. Jesse moaned for real at the mental picture. That did the trick.

Camilla giggled a little and now tried to unbuckle his belt. His erection deflated rapidly. I am so sorry, buddy - Jesse thought of his poor confused dick.

"Woahh... slow down, baby," Jesse decided another tactic need to be deployed. He took her hands away from his crotch and smiled into her eyes. "We've got all night. Don't we?"

Camilla gave him a look of frustration. But she melted when he picked her up and her legs wrapped around him. He carried her that way to the bed and placed her down.

"Drink?" He rapidly moved to the small bar at the side of the room and fixed a drink. Camilla got off the bed and walked over to his side.

"I usually make my own," Camilla said, taking a glass and pouring herself a Scotch. "No chance of poisoning. Or drugging."

]esse cursed inwardly, drawing his hand away from the vial inside his jacket. He thought he could knock her out. He just turned and looked at her, quizzically, "People do that? To you?"

Camilla laughed. "Yes. Like that guy you saw in the lab."

"Really?" Jesse replied. "Whatever happened to him? Did you finish him off?"

"He's down in the cells. I got too busy," Camilla finished her drink and looked expectantly at Jesse. "Now where were we?"

Jesse smiled and put his drink aside. He raised her up and placed her on the vanity table. He started kissing her neck, his fingers unbuttoning her top, taking it off and throwing it aside. He started to kiss down her torso slowly. Oh god, can I go any slower? - he thought - I don't really want to go down on her. Five minutes left?

He tried to run his lips as slow as he can. Then slowly unzipped and discarded her skirt. "Mmm..this is sexy. You don't look like the tattoo type," he murmured into her when he came across a blue tattoo of numbers on her belly.

"Oh god, that is so hot," he said, running his finger over the numbers, memorising the sequence. "What does it mean?"

"Oh, it's nothing," she was breathless at the feel of his lips. Jesse ran his hands along her inner thighs, swiping over her crotch. She gasped and muttered lowly. Something that sounded like formula?

She was now grabbing his head and guiding him towards her crotch. Oh my god, I don't want to do this - Jesse shuddered internally - He settled with kissing her on her thigh instead. Where is that damn bomb? He should have set it to go off earlier. Now look what he had to do.

A loud explosion ripped through the air. Oh thank god! Jesse got up. "What the hell was that?" he shouted. Camilla was still in a haze of lust and was looking at him uncomprehendingly.

"Camilla, I think it's a bomb. We'd better go. So... listen. It's nice knowing you but I don't think it's going to work. OKthanksbye." Jesse rushed through his words and quickly got out of the room.

He ran down the corridor into his room, quickly took his kit and hotfoot it out of the room. He had set that bomb to go out as a distraction while he made his exit. The formula was not there. There was no point on him staying around. But he knew where it was. Those numbers tattooed on Camilla's belly. They were co-ordinates.

Just then a serious of explosions rocked the place. What the fuck? He only planted one. Where the hell are the other bombs coming from? Oh no. Not from that direction. That was in the direction of Beca's room.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Dallas shouted as the first explosion rent the air. "That sounded like a bomb." He turned back, a little unsure.

Then a series of explosions.

"What?" Dallas was yelling now. "Rebecca, I got to check this out. The staff and the guests. I want to be sure they are safe."

Beca looked at him and nodded. He was really a good guy.

"Look, he's at sublevel B. In one of the corridors. Access code is 77562. I'll be waiting for you in the South Entrance. Do you know where that is?" Dallas said.

"You go. I'll find him," Beca said. Dallas turned to go and Beca called him back. "Dallas!"

He turned back to look at her.

"Thank you."

He smiled. "It's the least I could do. I should have stop it before."

"Stay safe. I want to see you at the South Entrance."

* * *

Jesse was running along the hallway now. Another series of explosions. Every crook, every dark henchmen, every agent now poured into the corridors and there was a running gun battle. He ducked as several bullets sprayed across the wall. Too damn close!

Where the hell is Beca's room?

Jesse was cursing hard. She should have left earlier, like he told her too. Damn stubborn girl! He reached her room and kicked down the door. She was not inside. Jesse ran out of curses. Dallas' room? Are they in Dallas' room? Jesse slumped a little. Oh God, I don't want to catch them in bed. I might just turn the gun on them. Or myself.

* * *

Beca switched on her comms and yelled "Sam, a little early?"

"Hell no! That's not one of ours."

"Has ours gone off?"

"Now they have. Oh shit!"

Beca just passed the labs. She flushed herself against the wall, avoiding the rush of guards now running past her.

"What is it?" she whispered back to Sam.

"I think the other agents have the same idea as us," Sam said. "Bombs are going off right, left and centre."

Beca running down to the sub-level. She reached the door and keyed in the code Dallas gave her.

"Beca!" Sam yelled. "It's getting dicey. I don't know how long I can hold my position."

Beca could hear gunfire on the background.

"Get out now, Sam!" she yelled back. "Take the rest and use the beach route. That's your nearest."

"I can't leave you!"

"I'll be fine. Now go. I'll meet you on the other side."

"Becaaaa..."

"Go!"

* * *

She counted every beat of her heart. Time was running out. One corridor let to another and she sped down every one of them, searching. This has to be it - she cursed - this better be it. The door was locked and she kicked it down. None of the usual finesse of breaking in that she was good at. It was time for brutal force.

The door gave way with a loud clang that echoed down that dank corridor. And she finally found him. Chained like an animal in another dark corridor. She had to stifle her scream, biting it down. Now was not the time.

Beca ran to the prostrate figure. She knelt down and put her hands on his head, lifting it up. His eyes slowly opened, feeling the gentleness of her touch and slowly focussed. She could see the pain and the despair in them. His handsome face, now covered in grime, criss-crossed with cuts, his lips dry and cracked. He was breathing irregularly. Thank god, he was still breathing.

"What have they done to you?" she whispered.

"Beca..." he said, confusedly.

"I'm here now," she said, trying to keep her tears at bay. Now was not the time for this.

"You are here..." he whispered. Then panic set in his eyes and he tried speaking again, his throat dry. "No.. you shouldn't be here. It's a trap. Run, Beca."

"I've come to get you. I won't leave you here."

"No..."

Quickly, she freed his hands and feet from the shackles that kept him chained to the wall. He felt thin, wasted almost. His torso marked with red whipping marks that made Beca sucked her breath. She ran her hands gently over the marks and he gasped in pain. Wherever you are, Camilla, I will hunt you down - she vowed.

Now was not the time but she let his blonde head, hair matted with blood and sweat, rest momentarily on her shoulder, her arms around him. His breath came out in hard, painful rasps and she had to keep her tears at bay. She had never ever seen her rock so down and so helpless like this. Luke had always been in control, had always been the one protecting her. Seeing him like this was tearing at her.

She heard the footsteps approaching them too late. She could not reach her gun in time. She could only reached her knife.

She turned her head towards the sound of the footsteps.

"Jesse.." she said his name in a quiet sigh, full of regret.

He was standing over them, gun in hand, his face cold and expressionless. Whatever hurt, whatever betrayal he felt; none was seen. He just raised his gun and fired two shots.

* * *

There was the sick sound of two bodies thudding to the ground.

He came over.

"We don't have much time."

Beca turned and saw two guards now prone and bleeding on the ground behind her. She did not hear them at all; she was too busy holding on to Luke. She looked at Jesse's cold face and nodded.

Jesse took off his jacket and put it around Luke before lifting one side of him. Beca took the other and they hobbled out of the corridor, Luke in between them. Their progress was painfully slow. Too slow.

"Is that why you are here? Looking for Luke?" Jesse suddenly said.

"Yes," she answered curtly. "You didn't have to be here. I got it."

"Yeah, sure you did," he answered back, equally curt.

There was sound of gunfire ahead and both of them started cursing. Jesse let go of Luke and went slightly ahead, gun in hand. Beca shifted a little to take Luke's weight. He was so much thinner than before that she could just about cope.

"Stay behind me," he yelled as they moved into the corridor. The gunfire was deafening. He despatched a few of the shooters off while Beca tried to be as quick as possible. Beca aimed her gun, trying to help but Jesse was in the way.

"Can you move faster?" Jesse yelled angrily.

"I got a grown man attached to me!" Beca yelled back. "I can't move any faster!"

Jesse just yelled curses at her as he continued shooting. Beca saw two more coming from his blind side and she shot them. The second bullet grazed his arm and he yelled out in pain.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he shouted at her.

"Will you get out of the way?" Beca yelled at Jesse now. "I nearly got you there."

"Don't use the fucking gun if you don't know how!"

"I fucking know how to use it. Don't blame me if you insist in getting in the way."

"Bloody hell! Last time I'll be your human shield."

"I didn't ask you to."

"You'll be the death of me, Beca!"

"Yeah? Tell me if you want to die now. I got plenty of bullets here!"

"Will you two break it up?"

Jesse and Beca stopped arguing, suddenly realising there were no more gunfire. And they realised it was Dallas who was yelling at them. He came over.

"I could hear you both from the next corridor. Break it up now!" He came over to Beca and helped prop Luke up. "Are you ok, sugar?"

Beca nodded. "I'm fine."

Jesse just threw Dallas a look of pure loathing.

They moved to the next corridor. Dallas was easily supporting Luke and Beca could now helped cover them. There was more gunfire and more shooting. Beca let out a series of curses. Jesse was still blocking them.

Of all the macho shit - she raged internally as he blocked her aim yet again. Bece let out a frustrated yell and grabbed his shirt from behind, pulling him out of the way. She then aimed, shot three easily from one side, swung to the other side and shot two.

Jesse looked at her, stunned. Time seemed to slow down and he thought he was watching her in slow motion. The utter grace she did it with. Nice clean shots. No fuss. It was both equally beautiful and frightening. And fucking hot.

They tumbled out out the final door and were now on the grounds. Beca ran to the four wheeler near to the exit. Just like they planned. It was ready to go. She ripped the door opened and motioned to Dallas to put Luke inside. Jesse was just steaming at the side of the car, reloading his gun, keeping a lookout.

Dallas placed Luke carefully inside before straightening up and looking at Beca. "Looks like it's goodbye here, sugar," he said, a note of regret in his voice.

Beca looked at Dallas and the mayhem behind him.

"Come with me," she said.

"Are you sure?"

"I'll bring you somewhere safe. It's mad here."

Jesse snorted in disgust. "Really, Becs?"

"Shut up, Jesse," Beca said.

"Don't talk to her that way," Dallas said.

"Come with me, Dallas." Beca just repeated.

Jesse felt that jealousy ripped through him again. "Great. Is this how it is? Get all your lovers in one car and sail out of here?" he yelled at Beca.

He did not see Dallas' fist coming at him.

"It's you, isn't it?" Dallas suddenly yelled. "I should've seen it! You are the fucker that hurt her." He swung at Jesse again, hitting him across the jaw. It was a hard blow but Jesse straightened up and hit back.

Beca facepalmed herself and shook her head. The two boys were now hitting each hard.

"Stop it!"

They were now rolling on the ground, beating the hell out of each other. Beca just calmly pointed her Glock and shot two shots near them. They immediately stopped.

"Will you both stop it? We've got company."

There were sounds of running footsteps.

"You guys can stay here and beat the hell out of each other. Or you can both get in the car and get the hell outta here."

"I'll drive," Dallas said, quickly picking himself up.

"No, I drive!" Jesse said, standing up.

"I got the keys and I know where we are going," Beca yelled. "So I'll drive."

Both men looked at each other.

"Jesse, you got shotgun. I need your help to keep the way clear," Beca said, pre-empting any arguement. For goodness sake, time was running out. Jesse threw a triumphant look at Dallas, like a five year old. Beca just shook her head.

They just driven off when the guards appeared, shouting. A few went into the other vehicles and were in hot pursuit.

"Dallas! Stay low!" Beca shouted as Dallas ducked down in the back seat, holding on to Luke safely. "Jesse, you got this?"

"Piece of cake."

He shot the tyres of one of the cars and it careened off course and ran into a tree.

"Shit. Back entrance is a no go!" Beca braked hard on seeing the raging fire in front of them and swung left before speeding up. "We have to go through the front gates. Oh hell!"

The other car was still in hot pursuit.

"Jesse!"

"I got it!"

When their car ran parallel to the other car on pursuit, Jesse aimed and shot the driver. The car swung into them but Beca had it. She floored the vehicle and swerved cleanly away.

"How many checkpoints, Dallas?" Jesse yelled.

"Two along the driveway and then the main gates."

Jesse loaded his gun and nodded. They were coming up to the first one. And the guards were ready for them. A machine gun was aimed at them and Beca swerved the car hard. The side was peppered with bullets.

"Oh no, you don't," Beca said. She aimed and fired at the gunner and despatched him cleanly.

"Hit it, Becs!"

"Got it."

The car was now heading to the second checkpoint. Beca went off-road around the checkpoint while Jesse covered them, shooting and finishing his clip. Beca took a grenade from her belt, tore the pin and lobbed it at the checkpoint.

"You have grenades? Why didn't you used it before?" Jesse yelled at her.

"Just shut up. I'm trying to drive here!" Beca yelled back. Another car was in pursuit now. "Dallas! The gates."

"I've got this. Sure am glad I paid extra for remote," Dallas quickly keyed the access code into his mobile and sent it across. The gates slowly opened. Beca floored it and the car leapt forward, clearing the gates.

"Quick! Close it now."

Dallas keyed in the closing code and the gates closed right in front of the pursuing car. Beca gunned the car now and they were rapidly leaving the carnage behind. It was not until they turned into the highway did she relaxed.

She switched on her comms.

"Sam?"

"Oh god, Becs! Glad to hear you, baby." Sam's voice was joyful.

"Mama's coming home."

"Come home, mama. I got a cold beer for you."

"ETA 30 minutes. Get the medic on standby," Beca said. She glanced over at Jesse who was looking at her a little strangely. "Oh, I got two hanger ons."

* * *

**Half an hour later**

Beca guided the car into the compound, killed the engine and got out of the car. Sam was running out to her, with medic team in tow.

"Luke's at the back. He's in a bad shape."

Sam nodded and shouted instructions to the medic team. They quickly took Luke out of the car. Dallas and Jesse came out of the car slowly.

"You two come with me," Beca said, motioning them over. She let them walked ahead of her a little. Agent Matthews and Agent Barker came running and stopped short in front of them.

Their jaws dropped accordingly at the sight of two hot men in front of them. Dishevelled and messy but still hot men. They didn't know where to look, their eyes swivelling between Jesse and Dallas.

Agent Matthews suddenly grinned flirtatiously.

"Oh hi! We meet again."

She was looking at Jesse. Beca shut her eyes. That sealed it.

"Hey. Good to see you again," Jesse smiled, his voice full of charm.

Beca's eyes flew opened, her thoughts furious. What the fuck? He flirts with all the agents?

"Angie, can you take Mr. Evans and make sure he's comfortable?" she gestured to Dallas. Dallas gave the ladies his devastating half smile and said hello in his sexy drawl. Beca swore both of them came on the spot.

They took him away with Angie still casting looks behind her at Jesse.

Beca coolly stepped behind him.

Jesse heard the snick and felt her Glock pressed to his side. She took his Walter easily and pushed him forward a little.

"Is this what I get for saving your ass?" he murmured in a low voice.

Beca sighed. She leaned forward and whispered to him.

"You are my bitch now."

Jesse shut his eyes. His voice now a hoarse whisper.

"Raven?"

A beat of silence.

"Fuck you, Oracle."


	22. Chapter 22

"How is he?"

Beca stood next to Sam, chewing her bottom lip worriedly. They were both looking into the room where Luke was lying on a bed, unconscious, pale and hooked up to various machines. Beca rubbed the back of her hand against her wet eyes. It hurt her so much to see him this way. And she knew he was only in this state because he tried to cover for her. While she was sobbing her heart out for Jesse Swanson.

"We don't know yet, Beca," Sam whispered, her voice trembling a little. "They are still running tests. What the hell did they do to him?"

"Camilla used him as a lab rat." was all that Beca could choke out, feeling herself filled with anger. Sam just sighed and hugged Beca tightly with one arm. "He's a tough old bird. He'll pull through."

"Call me if they come back with something," Beca finally said as she came out of that hug. "I have to take care of business."

* * *

Dallas turned around as he heard the door opened. Beca walked over and stood in front of him.

"So...are they taking care of you?" Beca said, smiling at him. Dallas gazed at her, trying to size her up. He finally gave up. "Who are you really?" he asked with a light chuckle.

"I'm Max Hartley," Beca said, her smile widening.

Dallas just shook his head in disbelief. "OK, if that's what you want me to know. Never seen a DJ so badass with a gun."

Beca just shrugged dismissively "Eh. Gotta have some street cred."

They both laughed easily, still looking at each other.

"Thank you for all your help, Dallas. I had to find Luke."

"It's alright, sugar. And don't worry about it," Dallas said. He was still staring at her, like he could not make up his mind about her. Finally he sighed "You are too good for me, Rebecca. I can never keep up with you. Hell, woman! You drive me crazy."

Beca chuckled a little, her eyes twinkling, They were silent for a moment before Dallas continued "So you and Jesse..."

Bech shrugged again. Dallas just looked thoughtful. "He's in love with you, you know. I saw how he looked at you. I should have seen it."

Beca just laughed a little. "I don't know. The thing with Camilla..."

"...is strictly business," Dallas finished her sentence. "He told me himself."

"So what are you going to now, Mr Evans?" Beca changed the subject.

"I'm staying out of trouble," he replied, smiling with his dimples showing.

"OK, Angie will get you sorted out. I'll come by later to say goodbye, " Beca said. She leaned forward to give him a hug before walking to the door.

"Hey Max!"

Beca turned to look at him. That charming cowboy with the blue eyes, dimpled smile and sexy drawl.

"If it doesn't work out, you know where to find me, sugar."

* * *

_I should have seen it.  
Why didn't I see it?  
Oh my god. She's Raven? THE Raven!  
All this while, I'm pissing my time away looking and she was right there?  
Right there?!_

_I can't think right now._

_Oh my god, where is she?_

_What the fuck happened?_

_I need some sleep.  
I'm tired.  
Maybe all this is a dream_

_I want to see her. Oh god, I want her.  
I love her so much._

_Why the hell didn't I see it?_

_WHERE IS SHE?_

* * *

Beca stopped in front of the green door. Jesse had been too stunned to do anything else just now but walked forward as instructed. Well, she did have her Glock on his back and that kind of thing can be quite persuasive. She had asked another agent to put him in there whilst she checked up on Luke and Dallas.

Now she had to take care of this. She stood there, in front of the door, willing herself to open it and walk in. Go on, Beca. It's easy. Just twist the knob, open the door and walk it. It was a lot harder than that. She clenched her fists hard, trying to quell the feeling of panic rising up in her. Drop it, Beca. You can do this. He's not Jesse Swanson. He's your rival. Your enemy. He's the Oracle, for fuck's sake. What else is he hiding from you?

Beca took a deep breath, unlocked the door and walked in.

Oh god, how perfect does he look.

He was standing with his back towards the door, his arms out, braced against the wall, his dark head down. His white shirt was covered with dirt after that eventful night, sleeves rolled up leaving his forearms exposed. Beca ran her eyes on that little bit of blood on his upper sleeve where she had grazed him with that shot. Her eyes roved over his wide back, his lean hips and god, she hated to admit it but Agent Barker was right about that ass.

On hearing the door shut, he straightened up and turned around slowly.

The air was heavy, almost suffocating. Too many questions, too much emotion, too much everything. They just looked at each other in a silent stare-off.

"Raven."

"Oracle."

Beca just nodded towards a chair across the table. Jesse sat down, leaning back into the chair while Beca took the seat opposite. They were still staring at each other; both tgame faces on, trying to outguess each other.

"So we've finally met," Jesse broke the silence.

"So it seem." Beca answered after a short pause.

Another stare-off. A clock was ticking on a wall; each tick measuring the silence between them.

"I have a little proposition for you," Beca finally said, her voice steady.

Jesse just raised his eyebrow.

"Let's hear it."

"Not very many people know who Raven is. Not very many people come close to knowing," Beca said quietly, her eyes never leaving his. Jesse just snorted and looked away. "I would like to keep it that way."

"What are you asking from me?"

"Keep that knowledge to yourself. And in turn, I'll keep yours."

"One of your agents have seen me. That blonde one? A bit ditzy?"

"Angie? Don't worry about her. She can be persuaded otherwise."

Jesse was silent for a while.

"And?" he said.

"We let you go. You can walk out of here unharmed."

Jesse laughed mirthlessly. "How kind. I could have walked out of here easily an hour ago."

Beca keep that shot of anger down.

"Oh, really? Why don't you then?"

Jesse turned and stared at her, dark eyes flashing now.

"Because I want to talk."

Beca stared back. She then stood up. "Looks like we have an agreement. You are free to go."

"Leaving again, are you?"

"We are done here."

"Are we, really?"

"Yes."

"No, we are not," Jesse said, his lips twisting into a bitter smile. "We are not done yet."

Silence. Another stare-off.

"So you are not going to mention the elephant in the room?" Jesse said.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh you do. Why, Raven? Can't you admit that you were wrong?"

"What are you talking about?" Beca said impatiently, not looking at him.

Jesse was silent for a while.

"How long have you known my ID?"

"That is not even important."

"Yes, it is. Because you would have known this is only a job. And what I said was true. I didn't cheat on you."

Beca just made a scoffing sound; like she did not believe him.

"Was that how you got those photos? Were you tailing Camilla? Or were you tailing me?"

"I don't have to answer that."

"Was Dallas your mark?"

"Need to know basis."

"Tell me, Beca."

"I appreciate if you don't call me that here."

"What? Another name? Another ID? What is it to be, Beca? What do you want me to call you now?"

She looked hard at him and turned towards the door.

"I am done here."

"No."

With lightning speed, Jesse got up, flew across the room and stood in front of the door, barring the way. His face was like stone.

"No, Beca."

"Get out of my way."

"No! I won't let you leave again. For once, I want you to stay and talk."

"Get the fuck out of my way."

"No."

"Don't push me, Swanson!"

"Fight me."

"What?"

"Fight with me, Beca!" he was bellowing out now. "Fight me!"

She was visibly bristling now. Her eyes were snapping, staring at him with such hostility. Her hands bunched up in fists at her sides. Her breathing getting heavier and angrier.

"What are you afraid of, Beca? That I'm going to hurt you? That I am going to beat you? Heaven forbid the Raven being beaten." Jesse kept goading her, his voice hard as nails.

"Are you going to run again, Beca? It's easier to run, isn't it?" His voice now soft and dangerous. "Easier to run than stay and sort this shit out."

Beca just stared at him; something akin to hate flared in her eyes.

"Raven would have fought," his voice was still low. "She would have stayed and kick my ass."

"Fine!" Beca yelled, her eyes murderous. "You wanna fight? Fine. Let's fight."

She stepped back, loosening her stance. She started pacing, her eyes never leaving him.

"You wanna dance? Let's dance."

Her voice was full of hate and anger. Jesse smiled triumphantly, flexed his arms and loosened his muscles. They began circling each other, eyes never leaving each other. In that small room, sizing each other up, reading each other's game.

"I'm not going to pull my punches this time," he warned.

"Please!" she scoffed. "You still hit like a girl."

He threw the first punch. She evaded it, skittering aside so quickly and lightly. And landed a punch on his back. Unseen to her, Jesse started smiling. He recovered quickly and evaded her next punch.

"Too slow, Mitchell."

He didn't see her left hook. And that hurt.

"What's the matter, Swanson? Can't hit a girl?"

Jesse just shook his head to clear it. Oh, game on, sister. This is Raven he is facing now. Highly dangerous operative. No more Mr. Nice Guy.

His next punch hit true and she staggered back. No yell. No shout. She just came back right up. Impressive. She ducked the next few shots but he managed to hold her still by his sheer size and pummelled her side. He let go, a little winded, and she fell on her knees, breathing hard.

"Had enough, Mitchell?"

He was standing over her. She just smiled before getting up quickly and driving into him so hard he fell against the table. He rolled off, groaning loudly for effect and fell to the floor. She came near to kick him but he caught her foot neatly, jerked hard and floored her.

She scrambled to get up, yelling profanities at him now. He held her fast, trying to pinion her arms to one side. She just hit his face with her head. A loud Oof! and Jesse released her. She was straddling him now. He was sensible enough to protect his head with his forearms as she proceeded to punch him repeatedly.

"You. broke. my. heart." she yelled through gritted teeth. Each word punctuated with a punch. "You are a fucker, Swanson! You were all over that whore! How dare you do this to me?"

He unseated her and tried pinning her down. "It was a job! Do you realise all that was for show?"

Beca just yelled, freed one arm and scratched him across his face. "Yeah? For show? And all that sucking face and dancing? She was practically giving you a handjob!"

Jesse yelped with that scratch and grabbed her hand. "How about you? Lapdancing? Shaking your tits and ass at him? Grinding into him?"

She managed to free herself and put some space between them. They were both breathing hard, eyes still trained on each other.

"I am good at my job." she said.

"Oh yeah? So am I," Jesse replied.

They were still staring at each other. They were back to pacing now, waiting for an opportunity to attack.

"Yeah, I can see you are good at your job," Beca said slowly, spitefully. "It was all you ever think of."

Jesse was silent, his eyes narrowed. "So I missed your little party? Worked out quite well, didn't it? You made your move on that cowboy."

"What were you doing? Going down on Camilla?" she spat back.

Jesse shuddered a little at that thought.

"Actually, I was waiting for you."

Beca flew across the tiny space and kneed him hard in his stomach repeatedly. She could have gone lower if he had not block his boys. "What the fuck are you saying? I was at the party, remember?"

She pushed him off and he staggered against the wall, catching his breath. "I was waiting for Raven, you dolt! I was on a job, hoping Raven will turn up." he shouted in between each breath. He stared hard her. She was panting hard, resting against the back of a chair.

"Have you any idea how much you mindfucked me?" he said. "All these months? All those cards you left? You were on my mind ALL the time. Just when I thought I got your within my fingertips, you just slipped away."

Beca heard every word. She just yelled and threw a chair at him.

"What was that for?" he yelled back at her. He just managed to duck that flying chair.

"You didn't know Raven was me!" Beca screamed at him. "Is this how it has been? You got your flavour of the month? I saw you flirting with Angie just now!"

Jesse just hit his own head on the wall with frustration. Then he stopped. "Wait. Are you jealous?"

Beca was so angry. She came at him and he just avoided her flying kick. She crumpled against the wall, carried forward by her momentum. Jesse grabbed her and held her fast.

"This has never happened to me before!" Jesse shouted. "Five years I've been doing this and no one ever messed me up like this. Don't you get it? It's you. It's fucking you doing this to me. I should have known it's you. Only you can mess me up like this, Beca."

She kneed him in the balls this time.

Beca got up and stood away from Jesse who was doubled up in pain.

"Why do you have to leave booby traps everytime?" Beca yelled at him now. "The times I have to run for my life after your jobs. I don't do that to you."

Jesse finally straightened up, still panting with pain. "Well, excuse me! I work alone. I don't have fancy back-up like you."

"Yeah? You nearly killed me at the Roosevelt! Nearly killed me with your cheap, nasty laptop!"

"Please! That was..." Jesse was shouting when it dawned on him and his voice trailed off. It hit him hard. What had he done? What had he nearly done? "Oh my god, Beca! I could have killed you."

He sank onto his knees onto the floor. He felt like blacking out. He nearly killed her.

"How did you... How?" he could not form a coherent sentence. He was still floored by how close he was to killing the love of his life.

"Thanks to my fancy back-up," Beca spat back. "Didn't leave me much time, did you? Just ten seconds before I turned to ashes."

"God, no, Beca. That was a mistake." he whispered. "It was a stupid mistake. I didn't mean to..."

Beca was raring to hit him again. "Get up!"

Jesse just stayed down. He looked up slowly at her and shook his head. "No, I'm done."

"Get the fuck up, Swanson."

He slowly rose to his feet but he was no longer fighting. His arms were on his side, his eyes just on her.

"I'm done. I'm not going to hurt you again, Beca. I've gone too far."

"Stop that!" Beca shouted. "You are messing with me!"

He just stared at her.

"No, I'm not. I love you, Beca. I hate myself for hurting you so much."

Beca was still on guard. Damn him! She was biting her lips hard, trying not to fall for this. She yelled in frustration.

"Stop that. Stop saying things like that."

"Do what you want with me. I'm all yours."

"Stop! Just stop! Fight me!"

"You are my downfall, Beca. You'll be the death of me. You have ruined me for life. I could never look at any other woman again." He was whispering but it sounded like thunder in that room. "But I love you for it."

Beca could not say another word. She just looked at him. Staring at her with his dark eyes like that. Hearing him saying those words.

"Do you still love me, Beca? Can I ever hope you will love me again?"

Her breath was caught in her throat.

"Do you, Beca?"

She shouldn't but she could not help it. She raised her eyes to meet his. She saw the look in his eyes, the shiny tears just there within. She was trembling. Her hands were shaking. She was finding it hard to breathe.

"Yes."

It was a soft sigh.

And once expelled, she nearly crumpled at the enormity of it. He cleared the space between them in two strides and caught her as she fell.

They held each other, staring into each other faces. Their arms holding each other tight like they were on the edge of a precipice. They were so close they could feel each other hearts thumping. Beating hard. Racing. Their breaths mingled, hot on each other faces. And when their lips finally met, it was like an explosion.

* * *

He will never let her go. Never ever. Because if he did, his world was going to fall apart. He was sure of that. Here she was, hot and alive in his arms. He felt electricity crackling. He could not let her go. Ever.

Oh god, the feel of her lips. The heavy, cool softness of her hair. The sweetness of her breath. Her scent. How could he ever thought he could let her go? Jesse could not think beyond this small space where both of them were. Just here. This moment. Kissing her. Finally having her in his arms. He wanted more. Even this close was not close enough.

Beca was fisting his hair, kissing him back. Hard. She wanted to consume him. She wanted him to own her, to take her and fill her. She wanted to feel all of him. Because she could not bear to be separated from him ever again. She was convinced she would die.

They were clawing at each other clothes now. He had her on the table. Things were getting more heated, clothes would have landed on the floor in seconds. Until they heard a throat being cleared.

"Umm.. Becs, one way mirror?"

Jesse looked up in confusion and Beca suddenly remembered where she was. She smiled sheepishly at Jesse and pointed to a discreet speaker in a corner.

"Umm, ok, Sam," Beca said unsteadily. "Kill it and erase, please?"

"Aw man, that is against protocol. You know that..."

"You can either do it or I will. You don't want me messing your deck, do you?" Beca threatened.

"You wouldn't dare! Oh babe, you are cruel."

They heard Sam grumbling. Jesse was looking at her now and she smiled a little shyly.

"Umm.. you are free to go. We are good."

He just cocked an eyebrow.

She got up and before she turned to leave, she leaned in and whispered. "Your Aston Martin is in the garage. Key in the ignition. Go to my apartment. I'll text you the address. I see you there in an hour."

* * *

**A/N **_Hi, thanks for all your reviews and follows. I really love you all. I hope you like this bit. Next chapter is M. Oh so M. So skip it if you get the notification and not comfy reading it. Bellabear, you are not allowed to. _

_Help me please? There are still a few rollercoaster loops left with this story and there is still the mystery of Dr Mitchell's murder. So your thoughts please:_

_A. End this story soon and then start another one with Dr. M's murder. The murder conclusion is not really that long but we may be looking at maybe another 10-12 chapters to this story with that._

_B. Just continue the whole lot._

_C. Pizzas for everyone!_


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N** : _M, oh so M. Big, fat capital M. Turn back while you can._

* * *

He grabbed her as soon as she walked through the door.

Jesse had been impatiently waiting for her, pacing restlessly. He had never been to her apartment before; yet another layer to to the mystery that was Beca Mitchell. The natural tendency was to snoop but he was far too distracted, far too hyped up, far too...horny to do anything else. As soon as he heard the keys rattled and the doorknob turned, he was there in a flash. And he grabbed her.

Beca just dropped whatever she was carrying. It was not important. The second she walked through that door, she felt his arms around her, lifting her, crushing her against him and his lips seeking hers. Her arms went round his neck, pulling his head closer to hers. He pulled her legs around his waist, supporting her weight with just one hand and blindly walked into the apartment, carrying her, too engrossed in kissing her.

He could not stop. Her mouth. Her tongue. He just could not stop.

They had bumped into the sideboard. A little too hard. Beca's hands scrambling behind her, sweeping whatever was on the surface off, sending a lamp crashing down onto the floor. They both paid no heed, his lips still glued to hers. He had to breathe but he loathed to take his lips off her. Her hands were tearing at his shirt and he helped her take it off. Jesse hissed at the feel of her hands on his skin. Hot hands trailing down his chest, curling in around him as she clawed at his back.

Her neck. Her beautiful, white neck. He could spend a day just kissing her there. Feeling her pulse under his lips. Tasting that skin.

"Jesse," she panted, her breath ragged. "I'm a mess."

"No." he whispered huskily. "Beautiful."

"Let me get cleaned up."

"No. Want you." His voice was thick with lust. "Want you like this."

He was biting her neck now, hands busy pushing her dress up. His hand brushed against the gun she had strapped on her thigh and he gasped. That was so fucking hot. He wanted this dress off now. He wanted to feel her skin. Where is the fucking zip? No. No time. A hard tug and it came undone; the sound of ripping fabric loud in that room.

"Bed. Now." Beca was too breathless.

"Dunno where's the bed," he mumbled into her neck.

Beca had to control that bubble of laugh coming out of her; her lips trying hard not to smile. She forgot he had not been there before. She pushed him off gently and he moaned in protest. He finally let her go and she hopped off the sideboard and walked towards the bedroom, shedding the tattered remains of her dress off as she walked. He was rooted on the spot, watching her. The torn dress fluttered to the floor. Her beautiful back now exposed. The tattoos he knew so well now on display. Just in her black bra and lacy panties, that gun strapped on her thigh.

She stopped at the doorway of the bedroom and looked back at him, over her shoulder.

"Coming?"

No creature on earth could move any faster.

He had her on the bed in seconds, hands moving all over her, lips still latched on her neck. She pushed him on his back and straddled him. Now trailing her tongue down his neck. Biting him as he groaned her name. She took her time, kissing along his shoulder and down his chest. A light nip on his nipple, followed by a swirl of her soft, wet tongue and he gasped and arched himself into her. Jesse grabbed her head, his hand tangled in the cool softness of her hair, as her tongue continued to tease him like that. That felt good. She wet her fingers with her tongue and teased his other nipple whilst sucking on the other. Jesse hissed loudly before groaning again. That felt so fucking good.

Her lips moved down slowly. Her hands now unbuckling his belt and unzipping his trousers. He couldn't wait. He was so hard now and he couldn't wait to feel her mouth on him. Her soft, wet, warm mouth.

Beca stopped. Jesse opened his eyes and he looked at her through a haze of lust.

"Back in a sec."

"Becs..." he groaned. "You are killing me."

"Sorry! I need to pee! I'll be quick."

He fell back onto the pillows with a frustrated groan. She quickly got off and walked to the ensuite. Jesse kicked off his trousers and took a deep breath.

OK. She's not running away. Be cool. Just be cool. - he told himself sternly - Keep a lid on that hard on. Don't want to come to soon...Man, this cushion in soft... How long is she going to be? What time is it? 4 am. OK...So many soft pillows. What is this? Goose feather?...Maybe I should just relax a little. And when she's back, I can get my sexy on. And..you know.. do my thing. Make her come so hard she'll scream my name. Yeah. Like that. God, this bed is so comfy...

Beca came back, raring to go. She stopped at the foot of the bed and stood stock still, trying hard not to laugh out loud. Because Jesse Swanson was now fast asleep. Fast asleep and snoring rather loudly in her bed. She fought that urge to laugh, her eyes tearing up at the effort. She didn't have to heart to wake him up. Not after that very eventful night they had. Beca simply got into bed, drew the blanket over them and snuggled into him. He grunted a little, pulling her closer and moulding his body around hers, still fast asleep. Beca just smiled and shut her eyes.

* * *

Why am I hearing waves?

My apartment is nowhere near the sea.

Jesse frowned in his sleep and rolled over. Into the most wonderful pillows he had ever laid his head on. Pillows that felt so great and smelled like... mmm...smelled like Beca. He burrowed his head deeper into those lovely pillows. Mannnn, when did he bought these? They were lovely. When did anyone invent pillows that felt like breasts? Like Beca's breasts, to be precise.

Jesse opened his eyes. And then he sighed happily. He was not moving anywhere anytime soon. He was so fine where he was at the moment. Yeah. He then felt Beca's hand gently stroking his hair and opened one eye. She was looking down at him, her eyes dancing with amusement.

"Hello stranger." Her voice a gentle whisper.

"Hi." He smiled into her breasts, shutting his eyes.

"Slept well?"

"Mmm.. dntwanttomove.." he mumbled. He could feel her laughing and just burrowed his head deeper into her cleavage. He was happy to stay like this all day. Something began to tug at the corner of his mind and when it came to him, he shot up, now wide awake. "Oh my god, Becs! Did I fall asleep when we making out? OH MY GOD! I am so sorry!"

Beca didn't even try to contain her laughter. She just laughed, holding on to her sides while he looked extremely mortified. His weak protests and repeated "It's not funny, Becs." just made her laughed louder. She would never let him forget this. Beca wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes and fought down her smile. "Ok, I let you have it. We were not technically making out when you fell asleep. I was in the bathroom."

Jesse just rolled his eyes and got up. "Now I need to use the bathroom."

Beca was sitting up when he came back, piling her hair up into a messy bun.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Just after 12." she replied. "I was up at 8. Your phone was ringing a few times."

"Why were you up so early?"

"Need to file a report. All done now," Beca answered. She walked over to where he was and looked up at him. "I'll order some lunch. Are you hungry?"

Jesse just looked down at her, so sexy in that tshirt and he gave her a half smile.

"Ravenous."

"OK. What do you want to eat?"

He just picked her up and walked back to the bed. "Not hungry for that," he said, with a wicked grin. "If you think you are leaving this bed anytime soon, Beca Mitchell, you are very much mistaken."

Oh.

Jesse was busy pushing off her tshirt now. Their kissed getting more heated, their hands more urgent. She moaned into his mouth when his hands found her breasts, tweaking her sensitive nipples and kneading into her soft mounds. Her hands running down his back, grasping his firm ass and pulling them into her. She was breathless with want. Oh god, how much she wanted him.

His mouth were making hot trails down her neck and now were tonguing her nipples. Beca's hips were restlessly moving into his, her sighs getting louder. Jesse was now looking at her beautiful breasts, hands still kneading that soft, glorious flesh. And he saw it. A red hickey on the pale skin on her right breast and he frowned. They had not gone far enough for that hickey to be there.

And then he knew. He knew who placed it there.

And he was furious.

Beca was wondering why Jesse suddenly stopped. She opened her eyes and found him staring with fury at her right breast. At a hickey on her breast. Oh fuck. He was rubbing at it hard like he wanted to get rid of it but it just made it redder and he grunted angrily.

"Jesse. Jesse, look at me."

He met her eyes and she could see the anger smouldering there. Anger and jealousy. Because damn right, he was jealous. He could feel himself shaking.

"It's that fucking cowboy, isn't it? He was all over your breasts, wasn't he?" Jesse said, his voice low and angry. "I am going to fucking kill him when I see him next."

"Jesse. It was just a job. Just a job. We talked about this yesterday."

He tried to turn away to shake the anger off but that stupid hickey was like a beacon against her pale skin. His eyes kept being pulled to it. He got up, feeling all hot and bothered. Beca tried to pull him back, "Jesse, it's over, OK? We are here now. I want you. Just you."

"You have no idea, Beca," he said. "You have no idea how it felt. Seeing his hands all over you. Him kissing you. You lapdancing all over him. It nearly killed me, Beca. I nearly killed him!"

"You think I had no idea?" Beca's voice was sharp now. She sharply pulled his head so he looked her straight in the eye. "You were all over Camilla. She was all over you. All that dancing I did? I was trying to keep your eyes on me. Don't you get that? I was trying to make you look at no one else but me. Hell, Jesse! Her hickeys are all over your neck now."

"But I didn't enjoy it! I hated every second her hands were on me," Jesse yelled. "I hated it. I wanted you so much. When you were dancing on that pole, the only thing I wanted to do is grab you and take you right there. Fuck care anyone watching! Do you know how hard I was when you were lapdancing on him?"

They stared at each other in furious silence.

"Did you like it?" Jesse asked slowly, his voice still angry.

"What?"

"When he kissed you, did you like it?"

"Jesse..."

"You liked it, didn't you?" His mouth was hard and something extremely primal flashed in his eyes. "You liked it when his hands were all over you."

Beca could not speak. She was so very turned on at the moment. The jealousy and anger all wound up tight. His hands clenched on her arms. Her skin flushing red, her lips parted, her breasts heaving with every hard breath she took. That primal, dangerous look in his eyes. It was making her wet.

Jesse suddenly lunged forward, pushing her bed onto the bed and kissing her savagely. Her mouth felt bruised and red but she was kissing him back, equally hard. Both of them fighting, trying to get the upper hand. He got hold of her bra now and he ripped it away. The lace was in tatters as he greedily sucked and bit and licked her pale breasts. And she arched her back, holding his head close, her fingers clawing into his scalp, moaning his name.

He came up, his eyes still looking at her hard. He grabbed a handful of her hair at the base, pulling it, arching her white neck and he grazed his teeth along that pale column. She was making incomprehensible sounds at the back of her throat.

"You are mine, Beca Mitchell," he whispered hotly into her ear. "You belong to me. " His other hand trailed down her body and cupped her over her panties. Beca gasped loudly as she felt his fingers moving against her wet core. He was massaging circles with his fingers on that bundle of nerves over her panties and her hips were thrusting obscenely against his hand.

"And by the time I am done with you..." he continued, his teeth nibbling on her ear. "...you are not even going to remember his name."

He then flipped her easily onto her stomach. Her knees were tucked under her. Jesse roughly pulled her pert bottom, covered with just black lacy stretchy panties, up towards him. He was still angry, still furious. He just wanted to own her, to make her forget any other men that had been before him, to make her just think of him.

He pushed that panties to one side and slid his hand in, covering her core. He tried to stifle his groan at how wet she was. So so fucking wet. He was breathing hard. His hands still teasing her. Beca was beyond thinking. All she felt was his hand. His hand controlling her, controlling all this wonderful pleasure shooting through her.

"Jesse," she gasped. "Please."

"Please what?"

"I...please, Jesse...I want... I want you."

He was still teasing her slowly, running his fingers gently through her wet folds, dipping ever so little into her, adding circling pressure on her bundle of nerves. And when she was whimpering and gasping and shaking, he slipped two fingers in and curled his fingers inwards. And she screamed into the pillow.

Jesse had to look away for a minute. Because he was losing control fast. Seeing her screaming and biting into the pillow, her hands clenching the sheets, her bottom in the air with his fingers pumping into her. Losing herself so completely. Totally under his spell. He had to take a second to calm down. He looked down at that black laced covered bottom. So round, so tight, so pert. It was on full show when she was dancing last night on that pole. So perfect in that tight shorts. More than perfect now in front of him. And he spanked it. Hard.

Beca gasped. The sting of his palm spanking her mingling with the pleasure of his fingers. She was at the edge now, barely holding on. And when he spanked her again, she went over, screaming her release, clenching hard against his fingers.

And he could not hold back anymore.

He just ripped her panties apart and entered her roughly from behind. GOD, she felt so good. So fucking tight. So fucking wet. His mind was in a haze. He could not think. Nothing but how good this felt. He was driving so hard into her, the headboard was banging hard against the wall.

She felt her pleasure climbing again. The waves were getting higher and higher until she felt like she could not breathe. He was fucking her hard, one hand pinning her wrists above her, the other reaching to grab her breast and tweaking her nipple hard. His breath hot on her neck. Nothing else existed for her. Just him. Just him fucking her hard like this. Holding her. Owning her.

"Jesse. Oh Jesse. jessejessejesse. Oh fuck!...JESSE!"

And the waves crashed over her. Her body was out of control now, all hot and shuddering underneath him.

And hearing her screaming his name was all that it took.

It felt like his entire body was tightening. For a second, at the very peak, he had a moment of clarity. How much he loved her. How he would die for her. It was so beautiful, so clear and then he fell. The intense orgasm ripping through him, ripping every anger, every bit of jealousy, every hot, intense emotion away from him. He bit her shoulder hard. Because if not, he would screamed the house down. He would scream so hard he would lose his voice. And he fell over and over, crying out her name again and again.

iloveyouiloveyouifuckingloveyou. Beca, I love you. I love you, Beca.

And they fell into each other arms, panting, staring into each other's eyes, knowing they will never be complete without the other.

* * *

"You got a split brow," Beca said. "And a beautiful bruise coming through."

"Yeah. That was your left hook. I should have seen it coming."

"Stop being a baby," Beca scolded back, fighting a smile down. She was sitting across his lap, still in bed, gently running her hands over his face, checking his wounds. "Now let's look at that arm."

Jesse was giving her his puppy dog eyes, milking that bullet graze for all its worth. "It still hurts, Beca," he moaned. "I might never regain the full use of my arm again. Ever."

She just punched him in the arm. He laughed and drew her closer for a kiss.

"Umm..So...do you have anything I could wear?" Jesse said after they pulled apart.

Beca pretended to look a little thoughtful. "Oh..I dunno. I don't have that many male visitors. Maybe a Bella tshirt might look nice on you?"

"Becaaaa!"

She just laughed and pointed to the top drawer. "Help yourself. I might have some of Luke's clothes in there."

Jesse just raised his eyebrows, "OK. Not ideal. But better than a Bella tshirt."

He got up and walked to the chest of drawers. "Stop checking my ass, Beca," he said, without turning around. He grinned when he heard Beca made a scoffing sound. Yeah, she was totally checking his ass. Jesse frowned a little as he rummaged through that drawer.

"What?" His frown turned into a look of surprise. "How did this get here? Beca, you still have my Van Halen tshirt? You had this here all this while?"

Beca looked up and shut her eyes. Oh frick! She came over and tried snatching the tshirt out of his hands. He just put it out of her reach, his smiles widening to full scale Jesse grins now.

"Give it back!" Beca said, crossly pouting now.

"Hey, it's mine to begin with. You give it back."

He quickly put it on.

"Ha! It doesn't fit you anymore. You've gotten fat!" Beca said triumphantly, grinning at how tight the shirt was on him.

"It's all muscle, baby," he replied dismissively and continued rooting through the drawer. "What else you've got that's mine? Old treble hoodie...Hey, that was my favourite one too!... boxers...hah, my Dick Tracy boxers... that's got to be a collectable by now... more boxers. Oh my god, Beca, how many of my boxers have you stolen? I always thought it was strange my boxers kept disappearing!"

"They are comfy, OK? And..you know... roomy! I don't wear black lace panties all the time!"

Jesse was just laughing, still rummaging around. And then he gasped. He then wheeled around and stared at Beca.

"I cannot believe you! I cannot believe you, Beca Mitchell! I will never trust you around my things anymore!"

He waved the article in his hand at her.

"I cannot believe you had Mr. Buttons!" he yelled with a laugh. "Mr. Buttons! I thought I lost him."

"Hand Mr. Buttons to me at once!" Beca yelled, annoyed now. "If you know what's good for you." She stamped hard on his foot and quickly snatched that little gingerbread man soft toy out of his hand. She was staring murderously at him.

"You stole Mr. Buttons from me? From my room? At my house? All those years ago?" Jesse said.

"You said I could have him. Back in sophomore year."

"People usually return stuff when they broke up, you know."

"Yeah..or they burn them."

Jesse gasped. "You wouldn't dare!"

"I didn't burn anything you gave me!" Beca said hotly. "Umm.. maybe some of your bad poetry. They were really awful but I kept everything else."

Jesse just looked at her, softly smiling now.

"What else you stole?"

"Umm.. maybe a baby photo and one photo when you were five. When you were still cute."

"I'm still cute now," Jesse laughed and shook his head. "You are incorrigible, Beca Mitchell. I never knew you were a master thief."

"Shut up."

"I always knew you were a romantic."

"Say that again and I knee you in the balls."

He turned, still laughing and took her in his arms.

"So why did you keep Mr. Buttons in the drawer? He doesn't like being in the drawer, Beca."

Beca gasped like he had said something completely idiotic and wrong. "I didn't want him to see...you know... the naughty things we did.." she whispered yelled, hugging that soft toy tight. "Besides, he got Mr. Bear for company."

"What? You got Mr. Bear?! You stole Mr. Bear as well?"

* * *

"So that was how you got into the game?"

"Pretty much. Bumper roped me in."

They were now sitting at the balcony. Her apartment were by the beachfront and the sound of the lapping waves were soothing. She was on his lap, still clutching onto Mr. Buttons. His hand was stroking her back. Remains of a pizza in a box in front of them, beers half drunk. The sun was setting.

"I found it hard in New York those first few years. No breaks. Crappy job. Running out of money. Fighting all the time with Stephanie. I was a little desperate, I guess." Jesse sighed. Beca leaned in and rubbed his neck. He looked up at her and smiled.

"But it was good, you know," he continued. "I got hooked after the first job. I didn't have any formal training but I'm good at it."

He laughed a little when Beca slapped him lightly at the back of his neck and rolled her eyes.

"So how about you?" he asked.

Beca was thoughtful for a minute. "I didn't tell you which college I transferred to."

Jesse just looked quizzically at her.

"It was in Langley."

Jesse's eyes widened.

"You are a spook?"

"Not exactly...I don't work for the CIA." Beca said. "The organisation is an offshot. A commercial arm of sorts. I can't tell you more than that!"

Jesse shook his head. "Mmm.. no secrets, Beca. No secrets between us."

"How do I know you are not doing a honeytrap on me?" she said, narrowing her eyes suspiciously at him.

"Relax, will you?"

"Hah! You might be using me as a cover," Beca retorted. "Are you?"

"What? Beca! I'll never do that!"

"Yeah right.." Beca said sarcastically, slapping him around his shoulders now. "London? Venice? You were on a job, you rotter! And I bet you sneaked out to do a job in Paris too!"

Jesse just laughed and caught both her hands, pulling her close to him.

"Ok, yeah, I had to run an errand in London. But I was mainly after you. The errand was just a favour for Bumper. And Venice... well, it was two birds with one stone. I really wanted to bring you there. But Paris? Paris was just for us."

Beca smiled a little shyly. "OK."

He pulled her in for a kiss.

"So what do you say we put Mr. Buttons back in drawer?" Jesse said huskily. "Because I do have this really naughty thing I want to do to you."


End file.
